Cuando sale el Sol
by Pandoritta DS
Summary: Serena es una mujer sin ilusiones, decepcionada de todo y de todos, está cansada de soñar con el amor verdadero y piensa que no merece ser amada. Con una tristeza que le impide abrir su corazón, comienza una nueva vida en la que demostrará al mundo que sufrir es importante para lograr la felicidad y que la empatía es una de las mejores herramientas para sanar.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

La misma interrogante de siempre ¿por qué a mí?, pero tal vez es arrogante pensar en eso cuando mi conciencia me dice ¿porqué no?, simple, no merezco más de lo que tengo.

Me la paso cometiendo errores, siempre trato de ser perfecta para que los demás me acepten, desperdicié los mejores años de mi vida intentando ser la niña perfecta, la adolescente que no causa problemas y la estudiante que sobresale pero que no es la mejor… porqué no ser la mejor?, simple, siendo una estudiante con un promedio bastante aceptable satisfacía a mi madre y hermanas y así evitaba las burlas de mis compañeros a quienes no les agradaban las "cerebritos", además, nadie esperaba más de mí, así simplemente evitaba ver la decepción en los ojos de mis cercanos si no lograba un objetivo.

Puedo decir que soy una persona reprimida, a lo mejor por eso lloro demasiado, soy adicta a los dulces y los helados y siempre ando con una sonrisa en el rostro tratando de no parecer interesante a los ojos de los que se creen intelectuales, más bien trato de pasar inadvertida. No hablo de lo que sé aunque me gustan muchas cosas y tengo conocimientos en varias áreas, sé de todo un poco pero no tiene porqué saberlo todo el mundo, a lo mejor por eso me molesta tanto escuchar cuando las personas presumen de lo que hacen o lo que saben y ni siquiera es tan espectacular como lo plantean.

Otro defecto real en mí es que soy realmente despistada, es verdad y ya no me avergüenza, a mis 22 años nada puede molestarme después de darme cuenta lo triste y cruel que puede ser la vida con quien no hace nada para merecer algo malo… aunque tal vez ese es mi problema, nunca hice realmente algo importante y quizás eso me impidió tener amigos verdaderos que no me traicionaran, perder a la única amiga que había logrado tener en el mundo e ilusionarme con un amor no correspondido al punto de creer erróneamente que realmente estaba enamorada.

Qué es lo que me falta por vivir?, aparte de la discriminación, las burlas crueles de mis pares, la muerte de alguien importante, la falta de ilusiones respecto al amor de un hombre, será que podré al fin encontrar el equilibrio para sanar mis heridas y ser feliz, o será que la felicidad plena de encontrar el amor no está hecha para mí como no está hecha para otras personas, seré parte del pequeño grupo de seres humanos que muere sin haber conocido el amor?.. no es que esté desesperada, pero veo como los demás que me rodean han vivido algún período con alguien que les haga sentir que son importantes y yo ni siquiera he tenido jamás un novio verdadero…

Ahora comienzo una nueva vida, he sido trasladada a otra cuidad por mi trabajo, con nuevos compañeros, nuevo "hogar", nueva mascota y nuevas expectativas… el amor no está hecho para mí y definitivamente en el mundo no hay alguien que quiera ser realmente mi amigo, ya que, quién querría estar con alguien que arrastra un pasado tan complicado, no son los amigos con quien uno pasa momentos agradables?, para qué complicarse con alguien como yo?

Las heridas demoran en sanar y uno se cierra al mundo para evitar salir más lastimado, ya que las fuerzas se agotan y uno cree que no podrá soportar más nada, pero el curso que toman las cosas siempre enseña que se tiene una voluntad y valor más allá de lo que se ve y que sólo fluye desde lo más profundo de nuestro interior cuando nuestra alma realmente lo necesita… es el llamado de ayuda de nuestro corazón siendo respondido.


	2. Siempre puede ser peor

Caminaba por el extenso hall de entrada preguntándose en dónde se había metido, si, a pesar de su imagen de mujer imponente con su metro ochenta de estatura, su cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura y esos enormes ojos azules, Serena Tsukino como muchas veces en sus 22 años de vida, se sentía aterrada, aunque a los ojos de los demás parecía confiada y muy segura de su entorno.

En realidad, con sólo mirar la gran construcción que conformaban las oficinas de su nuevo lugar de trabajo, un inmaculado edificio de veintisiete pisos, todo orden y frialdad, pensaba en cuánto tiempo podría soportar esto, sabía que era fuerte, lo había comprobado hace dos meses con la prueba más grande que había tenido que enfrentar, sin embargo sentía que sólo había logrado mantenerse en pie por la compañía de los demás, por lo que ahora que se encontraba sola, la verdad no sabía si podría soportar recibir otro golpe sobre el que ya tenía aun reciente.

Se acercó al mesón de recepción al público en donde se encontraban dos hombres ataviados con elegantes trajes negros, camisa blanca y corbata roja, se preguntó si en esta ciudad de verdad debía vestir en el trabajo como si fuera a asistir a un funeral, no le molestaba la idea, más bien prefería los colores oscuros aunque nunca se había preguntado el motivo, sin embargo como primer día de trabajo había decidido vestir un traje de chaqueta y pantalón gris claro con zapatos y cartera negra, nada fuera de lo común ni que llamara la atención, lo menos que quería era hacerse enemigos en su primer día. Es así que desorientada pero con paso firme se acercó a preguntar, viendo que el reloj que colgaba de la pared indicaba las 07:45 horas

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y busco la oficina de reparación familiar- los hombres la miraron como si le hubiese salido un grano en la frente y luego giraron su cabeza a la derecha mirando un panel enorme que se encontraba en la pared lateral

-Ahí dice que se encuentra en el piso 13, eso es lo que busca verdad?- dijo el pequeño hombre de recepción con un dejo de burla en la voz, apuntando al panel.

-Sí, muchas gracias- dijo la rubia caminando por un pasillo que conducía hasta los ascensores.

Bien, simplemente no son muy amables con las personas nuevas, pensó Serena, -deberé tener más cuidado a la próxima y tratar de encontrar las cosas por mi misma.

Respiró profundamente antes de salir del ascensor, para posteriormente encaminarse a la pequeña recepción que había en el departamento en donde trabajaría.

Al llegar al mesón pensó que todo era una broma de mal gusto, habían dos personas más, un hombre rubio de un cuerpo escultural y una mujer morena que parecía salida de un catálogo, la verdad ambos eran muy guapos y en ese minuto se sintió un poco intimidada por su belleza, más aun cuando vio salir a dos mujeres que no tenían nada que envidiarle a la morena- vaya, esto será difícil- concluyó la rubia antes de presentarse.

Se dio cuenta que ambas personas eran amables, el rubio se llamaba Tony, era risueño pero algo no le gustó de él y fue la forma en la que la miró de pies a cabeza como evaluándola para luego dejar notar un poco su disconformidad. La morena se llamaba Marta y parecía un poco ruda por la forma brusca en que hablaba pero dejaba ver que no era una mala persona.

Y así Serena fue conociendo los nombres de algunos compañeros de trabajo con los que se topaba, no es que ellos se acercaran a ella, más bien parecía que la evitaban, se preguntó si sabrían lo ocurrido hace un par de meses y lo habrían mal interpretado o simplemente habrían escuchado una de las cientos de versiones derivadas de la historia real, que eran deliberadamente distintas a la realidad en donde siempre incluían un villano inexistente, deseó que no fuera así, porque en su posición seguramente ella sería el villano, aunque dudaba mucho que supieran que ella estaba involucrada en todo lo sucedido. Lo cierto es que simplemente se sintió paranoica, ya que nadie mostraba signos de saber algo, cosa que la alivió, sin embargo no entendía porqué la evitaban y le lanzaban miradas curiosas y hasta acusadoras.

-No sé qué pasa, quisiera que todo fuera como antes, porqué fui tan estúpida, yo no debería estar aquí, no tenías que ser tú, yo debía ir contigo pero fui una tonta y lo estoy pagando- Serena encendió un cigarrillo mientras se sentaba en una silla que se encontraba al lado del lavamanos del gran baño lamentándose con los ojos aguados- Definitivo, nada es tan malo, siempre puede ser peor- sonrió con su comentario a pesar que las lagrimas surcaban su rostro- Cómo te extraño, me haces tanta falta- y esta vez no pudo evitar un sollozo que salió de lo más profundo de su ser.

-Estas bien?- preguntó una joven de cabello corto y azulado quien mostraba una gran sonrisa al momento que encendía un cigarrillo

-S…sí, es… es sólo que aun no logro acostumbrarme, lo siento, sé que es patético que una mujer adulta llore por estas cosas cuando hay quienes sufren por cosas peores- dijo la rubia sintiéndose avergonzada al verse descubierta llorando.

-No te preocupes, no a todos nos afectan las mismas cosas, lo que para ti representa un gran sufrimiento para mí puede que no sea nada, y las cosas que a mí me entristezcan puede que a ti no, todo va en la persona, simplemente no te sientas mal, por cierto- dijo la chica mostrando un poco más de entusiasmo- mi nombre es Amy y trabajo en el grupo número dos- sonrió ofreciéndole un gran abrazo, cosa que le extrañó a la rubia pero que recibió con gusto

-Sabes algo?- continuó Amy hablando- yo soy de las personas a quienes les gusta conocer a los demás antes de juzgarlos, no importa los comentarios que escuche, jamás los creeré si no compruebo que es así- su tono se volvió serio- es muy fácil destruir a una persona a base de rumores, mentiras y demasiada información personal rebelada- finalizó con una sonrisa tierna

-Gracias, emm… por cierto, soy Serena Tsukino y acabo de llegar, espero que nos llevemos bien ya que al parecer son un poco desconfiados con las personas nuevas aquí- dijo la rubia tratando de parecer casual.

-Si, claro… ya… bueno, un gusto Serena, será mejor volver al trabajo antes que mi superior me regañe, ya sabes, cuenta los minutos que me tomo en venir al baño- dijo la chica, guiñándole un ojo antes de salir.

Después de meditar un poco más y apagar el último cigarrillo, Serena salió del baño un poco más animada, le había gustado el encuentro con la peliazul, presentía que serían buenas amigas y eso le entusiasmaba demasiado; así iba distraída hasta que sin darse cuenta chocó de frente con alguien.

-Auch! Lo siento no lo vi- la rubia levantó la vista quedando atónita con la visión-

-Tú!

-Vaya, donde nos vinimos a encontrar después de dos años, definitivamente no pensé que llegaríamos a trabajar juntos, se ve prometedor- dijo la persona con un tono de burla y una mirada maliciosa antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino hasta perderse en los pasillos.

-Sí… definitivamente todo siempre puede ser peor- comentó Serena con decepción antes de seguir hasta su oficina para comenzar con el trabajo-


	3. Conociendo

Conociendo

Había pasado una semana desde que Serena había comenzado con su nuevo trabajo, le habían asignado una oficina en un diminuto cubículo en el grupo número uno, el cual quedaba junto al grupo de Amy. Serena y su nueva amiga no coincidían mucho en los horarios, por lo cual sólo hablaban cuando se encontraban y por breves instantes.

La rubia había estado demasiado ocupada en la semana recién pasada, el jefe al parecer había tomado la manía de molestarla y de encargarle cada nuevo trabajo que llegaba, cómo si no hubiese más personas, aparte de eso, tenía que soportar encontrarse a cada instante con esa desagradable persona a la que no veía hace dos años pero que le había hecho la vida imposible en el pasado y ahora disfrutaba recordándole cosas que prefería mejor olvidar

Flash back

_-Pero qué tenemos aquí, si es la bobita de Serena- decía el pelirrojo con burla mientras la rubia se encontraba en la computadora adelantando unos informes._

_Un poco irritada Serena lo miró hacia arriba, no iba a permitir que siguiera torturándola después de tanto tiempo, ya no era la niña que se dejaba pasar a llevar y permitía que la insultaran_

_-Mira Rubeus- levantándose de su silla para mirarlo a la cara- te guste o no ahora trabajamos juntos, esto no es la universidad y no voy a permitir que sigas inventando cosas acerca de mí y haciendo parecer que soy una tonta, porque no lo soy, además que te quede bien claro, con mi aspecto no te metas- acercándose un paso al aludido quien puso su mejor cara de inocente- y no pongas esa cara porque sé de lo que eres capaz y de lo bajo que puedes caer, así que mejor déjame en paz- y diciendo esto volvió a sentarse y a enfocar la vista en la computadora a pesar que se le estaba formando un nudo en su garganta, le escocían los ojos y le temblaban ligeramente las manos_

_-Eso ya lo veremos tontita, recuerda que llevo más tiempo que tú en este lugar y por lo tanto todos confían en mí- así se dio media vuelta para irse, no sin antes decir- ah me alegra que estés haciendo amigos- y con una sonora carcajada se perdió en los pasillos._

Fin flash back

El muy estúpido de Rubeus, no puedo creer que de todos los centros del país tuviera que encontrarme trabajando en el mismo que él, con esa actitud no sé cómo pudo graduarse de psicólogo junto conmigo, más es el daño que hace- pensaba Serena mientras caminaba esa tarde de vuelva al pequeño apartamento que había rentado a unas pocas calles del trabajo.

Al llegar al lugar, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al pequeño gatito que la miraba con anhelo- hola Artemis, ya veo que estás mejor- dijo esto viendo de cerca los ojitos del animal- sí, definitivamente ya estás sano, ahh no sé que voy a hacer contigo, espero que no te importe pasar gran parte del día solito- por lo dicho no pudo evitar entristecer, acariciando la cabecita del minino, tomando así plena conciencia de lo sola que se encontraba en esa gran ciudad como lo es Tokio y viviendo en un pequeño lugar sin más compañía que un gato al cual había recogido enfermo desde la calle hace unos días.

-Bueno Artemis, será hora de dormir, ya que mañana como todos los días será demasiado extenuante, descansa gatito y no olvides usar la caja de arena- vaya, definitivamente estoy mal, ahora hablo con el gato como si me entendiera, aunque a veces pienso que sí lo hace- y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir para comenzar un nuevo día.

_A la mañana siguiente_

Tsukino!- fue el grito que se escuchó en toda la planta- ven de inmediato a mi oficina, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

-Dígame jefe, que puedo hacer por usted?- susurró la rubia con apenas aliento de lo cansada que se encontraba por correr

-Dónde están los informes que te pedí para el miércoles

-Pero señor si estamos a martes, me quedan algunas horas aun- dijo Serena con cara de consternación "y ahora con qué me irá a salir este viejo", pensó amargamente

-Pues para tu información, aquí se acostumbra a tener las cosas dos días antes de la fecha en que las pido, todos saben eso, a ti lo que te falta es disciplina, creo que te quedarás haciendo trabajo de oficina por los próximos dos meses para que aprendas el funcionamiento de este lugar- dijo su jefe con una expresión de arrogancia que nada tenía que ver con su aspecto, ya que era un hombre de un metro cincuenta y cinco de estatura, con piernas y brazos cortos y con el cabello con un exceso de goma- me has entendido?

-Sí señor Bagashama- saliendo de la oficina del jefe con expresión confundida, regresando a su oficina y sentándose pesadamente en la silla

-Agrrr qué odioso!

-Quién es el odioso?- dijo una joven rubia con el cabello hasta la cintura y poseedora de los ojos más impresionantes que Serena había visto en su vida, los cuales eran de un color verde azulado bordeados con largas pestañas oscuras

Serena dio un respingo, lo único que le faltaba era alguien quien la delatara con el tirano de su jefe, aunque la joven se veía agradable a pesar que no la conocía

-Te ha dejado muda el verdugo?- la chica soltó una carcajada- es lógico, siempre logra ese efecto en quienes no somos sus favoritos como Rubeus

"Genial, ahora me entero que ese odioso es el consentido del jefe, con razón el viejo me odia"- pensó Serena, siendo interrumpida en sus cavilaciones por la otra rubia.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Mina, Mina Aino, y estoy en el mismo grupo que tú, no me había presentado porque te vi muy ocupada y además escuché que tú… em… bueno, no importa, jeje, lo que importa es que cualquier cosa que necesites me preguntas y te ayudo, te he visto muy sola y…- no pudo seguir hablando porque fue interrumpida

-Mina, podríamos hablar en privado, mira sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero necesito preguntarle algo, sí?- dijo Serena en un tono tan suave que era imposible negarse.

-Está bien, pero vamos a otra parte mira que acá las paredes tienen oídos- y así las dos rubias se dirigieron a los jardines del edificio.

Al llegar a un lugar apartado de todos Serena iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

-Mira, yo sé lo que quieres preguntar, y bueno, yo estuve hablando con Amy del grupo dos y ella me dijo que eras una persona bastante amable y que te conociera primero, pero yo no sabía si era así, te he visto tan sola estos días que no creo que vayas a crear problemas después de todo- Serena la miró interrogativamente arqueando una ceja- bueno, lo que pasa es que- continuó Mina con aspecto culpable- lo que pasa es que antes que tu llegaras de Kyoto, Rubeus se enteró que serías trasladada aquí y en una reunión nos dijo a todos que tú eras una persona acostumbrada a crear conflictos y que tuviéramos cuidado con relacionarnos contigo para no tener problemas

-Ese idiota!-Serena realmente estaba enfadada, que acaso no la podía dejar en paz?, no entendía la fijación con ella que tenía ese tipo- ahh pero me va a oír- se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar al pelirrojo

-No Serena por favor no le digas nada, no vale la pena, además recuerda que es el favorito de Lord Farquaad- decía Mina desesperada- si Rubeus le reclama al jefe, éste puede hacerte la vida a cuadritos, aunque lo que diga sea mentira.

-Lord Farquaad?

-Sí, ya sabes el chiquitito que aparece en Shrek- decía Mina muy entusiasmada- Nanashi Bagashama es nuestro Lord Farquaad personal, a que no se parece?- preguntó la rubia dando saltitos y palmadas con ambas manos

Serena se creó la imagen mental de los dos personajes, del animado y de su jefe y no pudo evitar reírse sonoramente- o Dios, tienes razón, son idénticos, pero qué imaginación tienes, jajaja, no quiero ni imaginar los demás apodos.

-No te preocupes amiga, cuando se me ocurran serás la primera en saberlos- lo último que dijo Mina llamó la atención de la otra rubia, la había llamado amiga, así tan espontáneo, pero no, debía tener cuidado, ya había sido traicionada antes y esta vez no confiaría tan fácilmente

-Oye Serena, mira ya es la hora de comer- señala Mina su reloj de pulsera- qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería del edificio, allí se juntan las personas de los demás departamentos y sabes?, hay chicos muy guapos- esto último lo dijo moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas hacia arriba

Serena se iba a negar pero Mina continuó con su relato- hay muchos que son solteros, otros tienen novia pero coquetean con todas, otros están casados e igual coquetean pero disimulan- esto lo dijo rodando los ojos- pero lo mejor son los chicos del área de medicina familiar, sí, definitivamente los doctores son los mejores- y sin agregar más, tomó a la otra rubia y la llevó casi a rastras al referido lugar

Ya en la cafetería, Serena se sentía como un bicho raro, sentía las miradas de todos de curiosidad, y se dio cuenta que sólo la miraban porque no la conocían, eso la tranquilizó un poco. Fue arrastrada por su nueva amiga hasta una de las mesas que estaba en un ángulo un poco incómodo, la verdad que no entendía porqué no se habían sentado en otra parte, pero decidió esperar a Mina para preguntarle ya que ésta había ido por café para ambas, sin embargo comprendió el porqué de su ubicación al mirar hacia su derecha y ver a los hombres más guapos que jamás había visto, un rubio de ojos verdes y un moreno de ojos azul noche, ambos de alrededor de un metro noventa de estatura poseedores de cuerpos atléticos y sonrisas cautivadoras- vaya definitivamente la mejor vista de todas- pero a pesar de querer seguir mirando hacia ese lugar, decidió que no lo haría, ya que por lo que pudo notar todas las mujeres que se cruzaban con ellos le lanzaban miradas sugestivas y los hombres ni siquiera volteaban a mirar- o son demasiado arrogantes o están acostumbrados a que todas las mujeres babeen por ellos, unos hombres como ellos pueden tener a cualquier mujer- esto último lo dijo con un poco de nostalgia, y no quiso seguir mirando ya que se sentía ridícula ante la posibilidad de que uno de los chicos la descubriera, sobretodo el pelinegro que la intrigaba sobremanera

Seguía sentada donde mismo después de diez minutos, Mina se veía a lo lejos conversando animadamente con un grupo por lo que ya se estaba empezando a aburrir. Decidió ir donde la rubia loca y explicarle que volvería a su oficina, sin embargo al levantar la vista involuntariamente se cruzó con una mirada azul noche proveniente del moreno que había estado observando momentos atrás y quedó paralizada, el hombre increíblemente masculino le sostuvo la mirada impenetrable, y Serena al sentirse evaluada por este tipo, con un cosquilleo en el estómago bajó la vista. Así estuvo alrededor de cinco minutos, mirando a la mesa blanca con la cabeza gacha, hasta que con valor sus ojos observaron la cafetería percatándose que el nuevo dueño de sus suspiros se había ido.

-Me pregunto cuál será su nombre- susurró totalmente ilusionada, hasta que su semblante se oscureció- no Serena tonta, no puedes pensar eso, un tipo así jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú teniendo a las chicas más bellas a sus pies, nadie se fijaría en esto- se reprendió mentalmente y haciendo una imagen mental de su aspecto. Con ese pensamiento y con un sentimiento agridulce se fue del lugar…


	4. Culpas

_Caminaba en silencio, sumida en un estado de semi conciencia, llegó hasta las grandes puertas de roble, las cuales abrió. El panorama no era distinto, sólo veía rostros, expresiones vacías de decenas de personas, las cuales tenían su mirada perdida en un punto al otro extremo del extenso recinto. No se detuvo a pensar, simplemente caminó por el pasillo inmaculado con la vista enfocada en las luces resplandecientes de los faroles dispuestos alrededor del objeto principal._

_Llegó a su destino y se detuvo un momento, era extraño, no se sentía digna de estar ahí, pero simplemente no podía dejar de asistir, tenía que verlo, tenía que comprobar que todo era real. Puso su mano derecha en el cristal del ataúd color café que mostraba un rostro perfecto, era como si esa persona estuviera sumida en un profundo sueño y fuera a despertar de un momento a otro. Pero ella sabía que no sería así, sabía que al momento de verlo en esa caja de madera, la realidad la golpearía con fuerza._

_"Lo siento Armand, lo siento tanto… no lo sabía, no te ví, desearía haber estado más alerta, haberme dado cuenta de los detalles pero no lo hice. No llegamos a ser buenos amigos, a pesar de que nos llevábamos bien, me encantaría que se hubiese dado la oportunidad, porque sé que eras una gran persona. Sé que fui egoísta, sólo la vi a ella, a Saori…"- estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, con la mano en el cristal, queriendo sentir algo, no sabía qué era, sólo deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, que terminara pronto, que no la juzgaran. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en la misma posición, de pie junto a ese objeto dentro de el cual estaba é, hasta que escuchó dentro de la bruma que estaba en su mente la voz de alguien que no pudo reconocer._

_-Sáquenla de aquí, le hace mal_

_En ese momento, una mujer la tomó de la cintura y la hizo caminar junto con ella de vuelta por el largo pasillo, mientras los muchos rostros la miraban con tristeza, curiosidad, dolor… no supo descifrar las miles de emociones contenidas en esas personas, no lo sabía porque no las conocía. Simplemente se dejó llevar, encontrándose nuevamente fuera del recinto, como si lo pasado momentos antes fuera irreal… no lo supo con certeza, pero se quedó fuera sabiendo que la noche apenas comenzaba y debía enfrentar en unas horas algo más fuerte, más doloroso, que le hacía querer retroceder el tiempo y cambiar el destino. _

_Sintió que alguien la llamaba, se acercó al lugar y subió al automóvil junto con dos personas más… no quería estar ahí, no quería que el vehículo llegara a su destino, pero al mismo tiempo lo anhelaba… sabía que debía enfrentar un miedo mayor, una tristeza que la destrozaba lentamente. Finalmente llegaron a su destino y el panorama no era mejor… "Se fue"- susurró y se dirigió al pequeño lugar que albergaba sus esperanzas rotas, abrió la puerta y la vió._

-No!, no es verdad- lloraba desconsoladamente Serena al despertar por la mañana, Artemis se acercó y ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Quisiera que hubiese sido un sueño, pero es distinto soñar a recordar- la rubia se encontraba débil esa mañana, había estado recordando en sueños pequeños fragmentos de su vida pasada, no le gustaba la sensación de angustia que se formaba en su pecho, el ahogo que sentía y las palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón. La situación la estaba consumiendo, si bien en el trabajo había congeniado con Amy y Mina, además de llevarse de maravilla con Marta la chica de la recepción, nadie comprendía su dolor, porque aquellos con los cuales sufrió y con quienes compartía recuerdos dulces y amargos, se habían quedado en Kyoto, sólo ella y otro colega de trabajo al cual prefería no nombrar habían sido trasladados a Tokio, por suerte este tipo había quedado en otro edificio de la empresa al otro lado de la ciudad y esperaba no volver a verlo.

Con esos pensamientos se preparó para ir al trabajo y comenzar un nuevo día, tratando de no pensar en lo ocurrido con ella, ya que no quería tener que relatar la historia a quienes estaba segura no entenderían, aunque fueran las chicas con quienes se llevaba bien.

Era ya medio día, estaba demasiado aburrida en la oficina, así que decidió ir a la cafetería ya que Mina había salido a realizar trabajos en terreno con sus pacientes, mientras Amy tenía unos días de permiso por problemas personales, por lo cual estaba sola.

Cuando iba llegando a su destino decidió desviarse del camino, dirigiéndose hacia los jardines, caminó entre los árboles y se sentó en el pasto bajo la sombra de uno de ellos, cerró los ojos y respiró pausadamente sintiéndose relajada, en paz. Al cabo de unos minutos abrió los ojos de golpe, algo la hizo removerse inquieta, hasta que al mirar a su alrededor captó esa mirada azul zafiro que tanto la había intrigado el día anterior, sus miradas se cruzaron, trató de sostener la vista con la de él, pero de pronto se sintió demasiado intimidada, sintió que estaba siendo demasiado evidente en su interés, así que simplemente se hizo la desentendida y continuó sentada en ese lugar simulando observar el paisaje a pesar de que sentía aun la mirada de él sobre ella.

-Ya llegueeeee!- fue el grito que escuchó muy cerca detrás de ella, saltó del susto ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Mina!, pero qué susto me diste, no pensé que llegarías tan temprano, apenas si es pasada la hora de almuerzo.

-Si, lo que pasa es que Molly tenía dolor de cabeza y decidimos postergar el trabajo para otro día, así que estaré contigo y con nuestro papeleo de oficina el resto de la tarde- comentó entusiasmada.

Serena volvió a sentirse observada, entonces miró hacia el lugar viendo nuevamente al pelinegro, quien esta vez desvió la vista, entablando conversación con un grupo de personas. Mina se dio cuenta del interés de su amiga- Se llama Darien Chiba y es del departamento de medicina familiar, creo que es soltero y creo que no tiene novia, lo digo sólo por si te interesa- comentó la rubia de manera pícara.

-Lindo nombre, pero no te preocupes no me interesa- señaló Serena con clara decepción.

-Pero porqué si apenas lo conoces, o no es tu tipo, o no te gustan los hombres, o qué?, ya lo viste, no puedes negar que es un bomboncito- indicó Mina con ojos soñadores.

-Si, pero tiene un gran defecto- Mina la miraba intrigada- es doctor y yo no salgo, me relaciono o muestro interés por ellos, son todos unos coquetos, infieles, mentirosos, arrogantes, estup…

-Pero qué estás diciendo si no lo conoces, como es eso?, ahh ya sé, tuviste un novio doctor y era así y por eso no te gustan, pero tranquila Serena no puedes juzgar a todos por las acciones de uno, aparte yo igual he tenido novios que han sido unos tontos pero no por eso me cierro a las posibilidades, así que no pienses que por haber tenido un novio doctor no puedes fijarte en otro, aparte no creo que se conozcan o sí?

-Padre- dijo la otra rubia sin prestar mayor atención al discurso anterior de su amiga, mientras que ésta última la miraba con una expresión interrogativa, por lo cual continuó- mi padre es doctor, es una persona reconocida a nivel nacional e internacional, con un gran prestigio, un profesional excelente, pero un mal padre y esposo, creo que eso me lleva a desconfiar, no sólo lo vi a él sino que a sus colegas y eran iguales, cambiaban de amantes a cada semana, no les importaban sus hijos ni nada de su familia, sólo eran ellos de la mano de su arrogancia- finalizó Serena.

-Bueno amiga, tú ya tienes la experiencia de un padre así, yo creo que podrías manejar a un hombre perfectamente y estar atenta a lo que pasa, son otros tiempos, y aunque no me creas debo decirte que el Doctor Chiba no tiene fama de resbaloso, tampoco se le ha conocido por tener romances con colegas, la verdad no se sabe mucho de él pero es muy reservado y no anda involucrado en cosas turbias- señaló tranquilamente, pero de pronto su expresión cambió a una maliciosa- ya lo tengo, vamos a averiguar más acerca de tu galán- Serena puso una expresión de entre miedo y curiosidad- no me mires así, dame un día y conseguimos la información completa de él, hasta de qué talla es su ropa, no te vas a arrepentir.

-Mina, que vas a hacer? No quiero tener problemas- decía Serena cautelosa mientras que la otra rubia sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Tranquila, no hay nada que temer, nada puede fallar si se planea y ejecuta bien, mañana te digo los detalles, ahora vamos a comer que tengo hambre- así se dirigieron ambas a la cafetería,

Ya en el lugar, Serena iba caminando un poco más atrás que la otra rubia, preocupada por alcanzarla por lo que no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien

-Lo siento no lo vi- decía Sere apenada con el chico

-No te preocupes yo igualmente andaba distraído, disculpa pero no te había visto antes por acá eres nueva?- preguntó el joven con una sonrisa

-Si, soy del departamento de reparación familiar, llevo poco más de una semana aquí, por cierto, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Un gusto Serena mi nombre es Armand- estrechándole la mano.

-Armand- susurró la rubia mientras imágenes que implicaban luces rojas y azules, personas corriendo de un lado a otro, un automóvil rojo, un tren y rostros no reconocibles que reflejaban dolor se agolpaban en su mente. Con sólo la mención del nombre estaba mal, mareada, necesitaba hablar, necesitaba sacar esa angustia, pero estaba sola.

El chico la miró asustado, tomando su brazo y ayudándola a sentarse, la rubia estaba pálida, este Armand no se parecía al que ella había conocido, no era ni un poco similar físicamente, pero que compartieran nombre ya le causaba angustia, era como si todo le recordaba lo vivido, era como si el destino le quisiera restregar en la cara que se había equivocado.

-Estás bien- preguntó él preocupado

-Si, no te preocupes, es sólo que no he comido bien y sentí un mareo- el chico se iba a sentar pero Serena continuó- veo que ibas con prisa, no te quiero entretener, ahí viene mi amiga con comida- señaló a Mina que traía en sus manos varios paquetes, al ver la vacilación de Armand insistió- por favor vete de verdad estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación y un gusto nuevamente- le dio una sonrisa que el chico correspondió dándose la vuelta y retomando su camino.

Serena miró a Mina, se veía graciosa tratando de equilibrar la gran cantidad de cosas que llevaba en las manos, y decidió que ella era una persona confiable. La querría escuchar, la juzgaría por su historia, o simplemente la comprendería… no lo sabía pero por lo pronto no perdía nada con intentarlo, ya encontraría la oportunidad de compartir ese pedacito de su vida con la rubia loca que la hacía olvidar por momentos su angustia. Si, debía intentar volver a confiar y presentía que Mina iba a ser una gran amiga, sólo esperaba no volver a equivocarse…

Con ese pensamiento sonrió, presentía que las cosas iban a empezar a mejorar y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas algún día poder ser realmente feliz…


	5. Un plan para conocerte

Serena se encontraba en su oficina, sentada pesadamente en la silla, escribiendo en su computadora desde las nueve de la mañana, eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde y no se había despegado de la pantalla, se sentía un poco hastiada con el trabajo de oficina, deseaba salir y atender a sus pacientes, deseaba poder hacer algo más, pero se consolaba sabiendo que alguien debía hacer el trabajo aburrido y ese alguien por el momento era ella.

Vio a Mina paseando alegremente, seguramente no tenía más consultas a pacientes el día de hoy, ya que este día era de aquellos en los que los pacientes concurrían al edificio para las consultas. Como la empresa trabajaba activamente para el gobierno, los miles de trabajadores de las distintas áreas se abocaban a los mandatos de los Tribunales, Serena trabajaba junto con las demás en el área de reparación familiar, eran psicólogos y asistentes sociales que se encargaban de dar terapia y ayuda a personas de todas las clases sociales quienes había pasado por hechos traumáticos en su vida, los ayudaban a recobrar las ganas de vivir y poder seguir adelante en la vida pese a sus experiencias, a las pérdidas y a lo difícil que resulta salir adelante cuando todo se vuelve en su contra. Los del departamento de medicina familiar se encargaban de los tratamientos por drogas, desnutrición y otros problemas médicos que en su mayoría eran producto de maltratos en el núcleo familiar de las personas. Asimismo, había otras áreas de trabajo, con distintos profesionales, quienes en conjunto lograban realizar la rehabilitación de personas individuales o familias vulnerables que necesitaban ayuda, todo a través del auspicio de los organismos gubernamentales.

Aino!- se escuchó de pronto por toda la estancia el grito del jefe- "que este hombre no puede decir nada sin gritar?"- se preguntó Serena hundiéndose más en su asiento para intentar pasar inadvertida.

Se escuchó un muy enérgico- Mande señor- seguido de un murmullo y otro fuerte grito-Tsukino!- "genial, el verdugo no deja de molestar"

Serena corrió como siempre que este la llamaba hasta la oficina de su jefe- dígame señor, qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Aino me sugirió que fueras tú la que llevara la documentación semanal a secretaría, así aprendes dónde quedan las instalaciones, ella te ayudará- la rubia se volvió hacia Mina fulminándola con la mirada, mientras la aludida ponía su mejor cara de inocente

-Está bien, señor, pasaré por la oficina de archivos a buscar la documentación- dando media vuelta para salir del lugar, escuchando un- Aino, ve con ella de inmediato y no demoren

Fastidiada Serena recogió los documentos que le pidió su jefe siendo seguida por la otra rubia. Cuando se disponía a salir rumbo al ascensor fue detenida.

-Bien Serenita, ahora comienza nuestro plan- dijo Mina con entusiasmo, y viendo la cara de fastidio de su amiga agregó- ya, no te enojes, tenía que hacerte salir de alguna manera, si te desaparecías sin ningún motivo de seguro Lord Farquaad te pega la regañina del siglo sólo por molestar y lo sabes, además, debemos dejar la documentación en Secretaría y ese es precisamente nuestro objetivo para comenzar con nuestro plan

Serena no entendía nada, pero le daba un poco de miedo preguntar; por lo poco que conocía a Mina podría jurar que el dichoso plan al que se refería no implicaba nada dentro de las normas, pero lo que más le intrigaba era que la rubia recordara esa idea loca para saber más de Darien Chiba, esperaba que lo que hicieran no trajera consecuencias o estaría definitivamente liquidada en cuanto a las relaciones interpersonales y de seguro se hundiría en papeleo por el resto de su carrera

-Bien, espérame al lado del ascensor que vuelvo en un momento- y así Mina regresó a la oficina, saliendo unos minutos más tarde con Amy a quien llevaba a tirones hacía el lugar

-Ya que estamos todas vamos- subieron al ascensor marcando el piso veintiséis- haremos una parada estratégica antes, ya que la secretaría está en el piso veinticinco, espero que este trámite no demore mucho aunque no depende de mí- dijo lanzándole una mirada pícara a Amy

-Ah no, no tengo idea que estoy haciendo aquí ni que se traen ustedes par de rubias locas, pero no seré parte de esto- decía la peliazul un poco nerviosa

-Vaaamos Amy por favor, necesitamos de la ayuda de Taiki, no necesitas decir nada, sólo basta que estés a nuestro lado mientras yo hablo y él no podrá negarse, porfis porfis- rogaba Mina con los ojitos brillantes- hazlo por Sere que ya tiene telas de araña de lo solita que está

-Mina!- Serena estaba roja de vergüenza- cómo dices esas cosas- al ver la cara de desconcierto de Amy supo que ella no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba todo, así que intentó explicarle- lo que sucede aquí, es que Mina cree que me interesa un chico, pero yo sólo lo encontré guapo, entonces quiere saber más de él porque tiene complejo de cupido- finalizó la rubia con resignación

-No tengo complejo de nada, y tú estás oxidada y malhumorada- apuntando a Serena- necesitas a un chico que te quite el estrés y yo me encargaré de eso, me lo vas a agradecer después, así que cuando andes feliz de la vida me mandas una foto de él como Dios lo trajo al mundo- esto último lo dijo alzando sugerentemente las cejas

-Mina basta!, no ando buscando revolcones con nadie, no estoy para eso mujer- Serena ya se estaba desesperando, por suerte llegaron a su destino. Pudo leer en el panel de entrada "Central de Controles"- Emm Mina, qué hacemos aquí? Y por cierto quién es Taiki?- en ese momento la cara de Amy estaba más roja que la manzana de blanca nieves

-A Taiki le gusta Amy y a Amy le gusta Taiki, o sea ambos se gustan- explicó Mina con una sonrisa- pero los dos son tan increíblemente lentos que ninguno decide dar el primer paso y están esperando no sé qué cosa para estar juntos, si ninguno de los dos se anima ese será mi próximo proyecto- Amy la fulminó con la mirada y la rubia la ignoró olímpicamente- y respecto al porqué estamos aquí es fácil, Taiki es ingeniero en Sistemas y Tecnología y es quien está a cargo de la seguridad externa del edificio completo, o sea de las cámaras de seguridad, alarmas, tarjetas de ingreso a los distintos departamentos y esas cosas, por lo cual nos va a ayudar a conseguir lo que necesitas del papacito de Chiba- guiándole un ojo a Serena

Ninguna de las dos chicas dijo nada, sólo siguieron en silencio a su rubia amiga quien alegre se dirigía hacia una oficina ubicada al final de un largo pasillo cubierto por una alfombra azul. Mina golpeó suavemente a la puerta dos veces pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que con más entusiasmo volvió a golpear hasta que se escuchó un suave "pase". Mina abrió la puerta incitando a pasar a sus dos amigas primero y cerró detrás de ella. Tras un escritorio se encontraba un chico muy guapo de unos treinta años, alto, de cabello castaño y sonrisa encantadora, el cual al mirar a la peliazul se puso rojo como la grana y desvió la mirada centrándose en la persona que no conocía

-Mina, Amy qué gusto verlas- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa sincera, deteniendo la mirada unos instantes más en la chica de cabello azulado- y díganme, quién es su nueva amiga?- refiriéndose a la otra rubia que tímidamente se había quedado a un lado de la puerta

-Ella es Serena Tsukino, trabajo con nosotras desde hace algunos días- Mina fue donde la aludida, la tomó del brazo y la atrajo junto al castaño

-Un gusto- dijo Serena con entusiasmo. Le agradó el chico a simple vista, se veía del tipo de Amy, y al notar como miraba a la peliazul se dio cuenta que Mina no se equivocaba y que ambos se gustaban

-Y bien chicas, qué las trae por aquí?, no es que no me guste la visita pero tengo el leve presentimiento de que me van a pedir algo, o más bien me vas a pedir algo- esto lo dijo dirigiéndose a Mina, mientras ella hacía un gracioso puchero. Taiki sonrió- y bien? Me dirás para qué soy bueno?, aunque te advierto, si me vienes a pedir que ponga la música en otras de tus locas fiestas te digo desde ya que no, nunca más me dejarás limpiando el desastre mientras tú duermes- Mina soltó una carcajada recordando el episodio. Ella y Taiki eran amigos desde la primaria, se conocieron porque el hermano de éste Yaten, siempre se burlaba de Mina ya que iban en el mismo grado y Taiki la defendía, se hicieron grandes amigos, sin embargo al terminar la escuela dejaron de verse, reencontrándose años después trabajando para la misma empresa.

-Sí claro, no te preocupes no es nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que acá nuestra nueva amiga tiee un problemita y necesitamos de tu ayuda- lo dijo dirigiéndose a Serena, quien no podía más de la vergüenza y sólo miraba el reloj que colgaba de la pared como contando los segundos para salir de ahí- necesitamos saber si conocer a Darien Chiba del departamento de medicina

-Claro, he hablado algunas veces con él pero nada más, es un tipo reservado y se limita a hacer su trabajo, así que no hemos socializado, como ya ves Mina no lo conozco así que no veo qué puedo hacer por ustedes

-Emm, si mira lo que pasa es que quiero que desconectes la cámara de secretaría por un par de minutos- Taiki puso cara de espanto- vamos amigo, sólo será un momento y no te causará problemas, por favor, sólo queremos tener acceso a los archivos del personal para saber más del galán de Sere

-No, y definitivamente no, Mina me puedo meter en problemas, porqué no van y le preguntan lo que quieren saber?

-Tú mismo dijiste que era un tipo muy reservado y podemos ahuyentarlo- esto lo dijo Amy, quien se había entusiasmado con la idea de Mina- por favor Taiki, sólo serán dos minutos- con mirada de súplica

-Está bien- dando un suspiro y sentándose en la computadora para ver los archivos- pero sólo serán dos minutos y desde que salgan de aquí tendrán cinco minutos de ventaja antes de la desconexión, me entendieron?

Serena que se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento sólo esbozó una sonrisa tímida, la verdad es que se moría por saber más de Darien, sobretodo si era casado y si vivía con alguien o tenía hijos

Mina saltaba y aplaudía feliz- bien chicas, es hora de actuar. Serena traes tu celular?- la aludida sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó- bien, Amy tú irás primero, entrarás en la oficina para distraer a Mimet- y así idearon de manera rápida su plan

-Bueno chicas- dijo Taiki mirando su reloj- desde ahora tienen cinco minutos- las tres amigas se miraron entre si y salieron corriendo de la oficina bajando por las escaleras hasta el piso veinticinco

Serena se encontraba nerviosa, nunca había hecho algo así, sólo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien y no se metiera en problemas. Siempre había tratado de ser prudente, sobretodo después de lo que le había ocurrido hace algunos meses, pero la necesidad y curiosidad por saber más del doctor era más fuerte que su sentido común. No sabía qué le pasaba, sólo que esta vez sentía que este chico despertaba cosas en ella con sólo una mirada que no había despertado nadie jamás, ni siquiera aquel al que no nombraba, y por este último cometió el error más grande de su vida sólo porque creía que estaba enamorada. Temía, sin embargo, en lo más profundo volver a equivocarse y a ilusionarse para después ser pisoteada, pero le entusiasmaba tener un poco de aventura en su monótona y aburrida vida

Amy entró corriendo a la oficina- Mimet, tienes que ayudarme por favor- la chica al ver la cara de preocupación de la paliazul se imaginó lo peor- qué ocurre Amy estás bien?

-Es Mina, veníamos a dejar la documentación del departamento y se desmayó en el pasillo, no sé qué le ocurrió por favor se ve muy mal- Mimet que le tenía gran estima a Mina salió de la oficina sin pensarlo, siendo conducida por Amy hacia el lugar donde estaba una muy despierta rubia quien al escuchar personas acercarse fingió estar desmayada

-Mina despierta por favor, será mejor que llamemos a algún médico- dijo Mimet- no!- fue el grito de Amy- debemos hacerla reaccionar primero, no quiero que se quede solita- haciendo que de sus ojos salieran lágrimas- además mírala, ella no querrá que la vean en este estado, sabes que se preocupa mucho de su aspecto y me va a matar si dejo que algún chico guapo la vea así

En ese momento Mina fingió reaccionar- qué me ocurrió- Amy con su mejor cara de preocupación la ayudó a sentarse- quédate con ella mientras voy por un vaso de agua- dijo Mimet levantándose con claras intenciones de volver a su oficina

-No!- fue el grito de las dos amigas- no por favor, mejor ayúdame a recoger los documentos y después llevamos a Mina a tu oficina para que se recupere está bien?- y así se quedaron recogiendo todo, Mimet de manera acelerada y Amy con toda la calma del mundo, mientras Mina observaba con cara de sufrimiento todo aunque por dentro quería romper a reír

Mientras tanto en la oficina de secretaría, Serena ingresó lo más rápido que pudo apenas salió Mimet, saltó el mesón y se sentó en la computadora buscando los archivos del personal

-Veamos, departamento de medicina familiar- todo lo hacía rápidamente, estaba sudando y sus manos temblaban ligeramente- a ver Chiba, aquí está! Darien A. Chiba- desplegó la página, y con su celular tomó una fotografía de la pantalla- datos personales- otra foto- datos académicos- otra foto, y así siguió hasta que la ficha estuvo totalmente registrada en su celular. Después de eso, cerró el archivo y desconectó la computadora para que pareciera como si hubiese sido accidental, saltó nuevamente el mesón y salió del lugar

Se encontró con una escena muy divertida, Mina estaba apoyada de Mimet con todo su peso, mientras Amy caminaba a paso lentísimo delante de ellas con los documentos. Al verla aceleraron el paso y llegaron a la oficina, Serena las esperó en las escaleras

-Dime que lo tienes o me obligarás a cometer un asesinato- fue el saludo de Amy a Serena al llegar a las escaleras donde estaba la rubia esperando- Claro amiga, aun me tiemblan las manos pero lo conseguí- con una sonrisa y avergonzada- nunca creí que fuera a hacer esto, espero que con lo que hicimos me dejen tranquila con lo de Darien, si saben que es sólo curiosidad lo que siento, nada más

-Sí, si claro, nos vamos?, después le enviaré un mensaje a Taiki para agradecerle y decirle que salió todo bien, a menos que Amy le quiera pagar el favor que nos hizo de otra manera- Amy estaba más que roja

-Mina! Tú no cambias definitivamente estás loca- Serena se encontraba divertida y aliviada de que el tema de conversación haya girado en torno a Amy y Taiki y no hablaran más de lo que habían hecho hace unos momentos

-Hoy a las diez de la noche en tu casa Sere, llevaré algo para comer y beber y me quedo contigo a dormir para que veamos la información que conseguiste- Mina hablaba entusiasmada con la idea, mientras Serena sólo la miraba con cara de no entender nada- Amy no puede ir con nosotras porque tiene otras cosas que hacer, así que mañana le contamos los detalles- la peliazul sólo asintió con tristeza, mientras todas retomaban sus labores en la oficina

Serena no sabía qué problemas tenía Amy, pero a veces la encontraba con la mirada triste y perdida en sus pensamientos, quería saber más de su nueva amiga, pero no quería parecer entrometida preguntando, así que prefirió esperar a ver si ésta alguna vez llegaba a contarle lo que le ocurría "sí claro, como si fuera tan fácil, tú misma no has podido sincerarte con ellas" se reprendía Serena mentalmente

Más tarde ya en su departamento, se encontraba sobre la cama mirando al techo y sumida en un estado de semi inconciencia, del cual salió abruptamente al escuchar el timbre sonar repetidas veces- ya voy- salió corriendo de la cama mientras era seguida por Artemis

-Mina!, se te quedó pegado el dedo en el timbre?- preguntó mientras la otra chica sonreía al momento que levantaba las manos para enseñar las bolsas que traía, acto seguido pasó por el lado de Serena y entró al lugar sin ningún pudor

Instalaron rápidamente todas las cosas en el suelo de la sala, donde no había muebles, Serena no había tenido tiempo de comprarlos, así que se encontraba vacía. Encendieron el computador portátil y conectaron el celular a éste para ver los archivos. Estaba expectante, ya que había tomado tan rápido las fotografías que no pudo leer la información que había sacado

Comenzaron a ver las fotografías- a ver, Darien Alexander Chiba, 28 años, nacido el tres de agosto, vaya es signo Leo, qué signo eres tú Serena?, debemos ver si son compatibles- la aludida no dijo nada, así que cambiaron a la siguiente fotografía y leyeron en silencio

Serena leía expectante la información, hasta que- no puede ser- susurró dejándose caer hacía atrás con las manos en la cara, mientras Mina sorprendida sólo reía

-Tranquila amiga no es tan malo

-Que no es malo?, ya viste lo que dice, Darien es… es… ay no, es peor de lo que hubiese imaginado

Serena seguía lamentándose ante el descubrimiento mientras Mina sólo sonreía maquinando en su cabeza un nuevo plan para ayudar a su rubia amiga- vamos, no es el fin del mundo, sólo un pequeñísimo detalle en su vida personal que vamos a resolver ya lo verás

-Sí como no, definitivamente con esto mis posibilidades se reducen a cero- decía con resignación y con un extraño cosquilleo en el pecho nada agradable


	6. Un encuentro inesperado

Divorciado!, aún no lo podía creer, el chico que a simple vista se veía reservado y correcto era divorciado, bueno, eso no era malo ya que era como si fuera soltero, pero esto último no era lo que la había desilusionado, más bien era el saber con quién había estado casado, nada más ni nada menos que con una súper modelo de fama internacional… sí Neherenia Mori era una mujer alucinante, de curvas pronunciadas, cabello negro perfecto, tez de porcelana y unos ojos tan claros como el cielo de primavera, además de que todos los medios coincidían en que era una persona encantadora, amable y divertida. Lo que le llamaba la atención era que nadie nunca hubiese mencionado que ella estuviera casada o divorciada según el caso, era extraño que todo se mantuviera en reserva.

Serena se sentía frustrada, no sabía lo que le pasaba, no conocía a Darien Chiba sólo lo había visto varias veces, le había tratado de sostener la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraban, pero no había podido, algo en él la inquietaba. Sin siquiera haber escuchado nunca su voz él la intrigaba, le hacía sentir una calidez en el pecho y el sólo hecho de que él la hubiese notado entre las demás personas provocaba un cosquilleo en su estómago más allá de lo normal, nunca se había sentido así con nadie, ni siquiera con el chico que le había hecho tanto daño, aquel que la había hecho arrastrarse en su propia miseria y le había restregado en la cara que no era digna de ser amada… sí, definitivamente eso era lo que le frustraba, nunca podría competir con la perfecta Neherenia, era hermosa y Serena nunca lo había sido, eso era lo que ella había pensado a lo largo de su vida.

Sumida en sus pensamientos con una sensación de derrota y demasiado desanimada como para hablar con alguien, escogió la tranquilidad de los jardines y la calidez de la brisa para reflexionar; ella estaba ahí para trabajar, para comenzar nuevamente, deseaba con toda el alma dejar atrás sus temores y ser distinta, ser más confiada, más segura de sí misma, pero siempre había algo que la hacía recordar que no importaba lo que hiciera, nunca sería suficiente, sentía deseos de echarse a llorar y ni siquiera sabía porqué específicamente, sólo tenía demasiada tristeza proveniente de no sabía dónde, tal vez fuera un cúmulo de cosas pasadas las que aun le pesaban. Le gustaría ser mejor persona, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo, le gustaría ser como ella…

_Flash back _

_Ingresó a su oficina y encontró a una castaña sentada cómodamente en su escritorio, tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente a pesar de que no podía ver sus ojos ya que llevaba unos anteojos oscuros_

_-Hey, me parece que el sol se te escapó- comentó con una sonrisa mirando divertida como la castaña bostezaba de manera exagerada- Me dirás qué hiciste anoche luego que te fuiste, recuerdo que saliste mucho antes que yo y por tu estado deduzco que no te dormiste de inmediato al llegar a tu casa- se acercó a su amiga y le quitó los anteojos, viendo debajo de estos que la joven tenía unas grandes ojeras que no tenían nada que ver con la sonrisa en su cara_

_-Vamos Sere, es que esto me da un poco de vergüenza, no me pongas esa cara y déjame dormir aquí, no me preguntes nada que no estoy en condiciones de responder, estoy cansadaaaa- la castaña volvió a bostezar_

_-Eso si que no Saori, me dices de inmediato donde te metiste, lo último que vi fue que saliste y que Seiya salió detrás de ti, estaban conversando y luego ambos se subieron a sus respectivos automóviles y se fueron sospechosamente por el mismo camino- la rubia trataba de decir esto lo más normal que podía, sin perder entusiasmo a pesar que le dolía pensar en que Seiya se sentía atraído por su amiga y que esta le correspondiera, ya que en secreto a Serena le gustaba este chico, le gustaba mucho, sólo que sentía que él no la notaba y que jamás le correspondería, aun así siempre era amable y lo ayudaba en cualquier cosa que él necesitara_

_Saori se sonrojó aun más, sin poder evitar una carcajada nerviosa- Esta bien amiga, te diré lo que pasó, pero no es nada de lo que te imaginas- en ese momento sacó su celular- bueno, es algo un poco de lo que te imaginas- la rubia tenía los nervios de punta, no quería escuchar que su amiga y el chico que le interesaba tuvieran algo. Saori se acercó y le entregó el aparato- Mira los últimos tres mensajes de texto- Serena puso cara de no entender por lo que su amiga prosiguió- Cuando salí de la reunión de ayer por la noche, Seiya me siguió, comenzamos a conversar de muchas cosas que ni me acuerdo, entonces él me preguntó si tenía novio y cuando le dije que no, pues trató de besarme- al ver la cara de espanto de su amiga se apresuró a decir- pero no lo dejé, Seiya no me gusta, es un gran chico, es divertido y todo lo que quieras pero no siento nada de nada y se lo dije, entonces quedamos como amigos, él lo entendió por lo que ambos nos subimos a nuestros coches y nos dirigimos nuestras casas, como vivimos cerca él me escoltó en su automóvil cerca de mi casa y después siguió su camino_

_Serena seguía sin entender, se supone que Saori se había ido a su casa, entonces eso no excusaba su desvelada ni tampoco la sonrisa y el sonrojo de ella, así que como no podía atar cabos lo único que pudo hacer fue lo que le dijo su amiga y mirar los mensajes del celular, los tres eran de Seiya, por lo que para que no se notara su nerviosismo procedió a tomar aire y a leerlos en voz alta- "como te dije eres una chica hermosa y no me gustaría perder tu amistad por lo de hace un rato"- bien, por lo menos quería ser su amigo y se había resignado ante el rechazo, abrió el segundo mensaje- "me gustas demasiado, eres genial, espero que algún día me des una oportunidad"- ok eso era extraño, ambos mensajes eran incongruentes, así que leyó el último- "seamos amigos no me quites tu amistad"- vaya, estaba sin palabras, pero no quiso analizar más o se volvería loca así que observó a su amiga quien tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante, la miró alzando una ceja en una invitación silenciosa a que se explicara_

_-Ahora viene la mejor parte- dijo Saori levantándose de la silla y abrazando a su amiga- es que bueno… la verdad yo… bueno- estaba tan roja que parecía un semáforo deteniendo el tránsito, Serena la miró y le sonrió dándole ánimos para que hablara, la castaña se tranquilizó, tomó aire y dijo- yo no llegué al final a mi casa!- la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida - Ay Sere, es que bueno, cuando iba llegando a mi casa recibí una llamada de Jedite y él pues me invitó a salir en ese momento y le dije que sí, así que nos reunimos en su departamento, y bueno una cosa llevó a la otra y… por eso no llegué hasta hoy en la mañana- Serena se quedó muda de la impresión, su amiga y Jedite el chico nuevo? Eso era… genial! Le gustaba Jedite, era amable, inteligente y muy divertido, de seguro haría una linda pareja con su amiga, además eso podía dar pie para conquistar a Seiya, aunque no sabía como decirle a su amiga que a ella le gustaba el pelinegro, le daba mucha vergüenza, con Saori no tenía secretos, ella conocía sus temores y a veces lloraban o reían juntas, era genial su amistad, ambas daban lo que fuera por la otra, eran más que hermanas, eran cómplices en el juego de la vida, se entendían a la perfección, pero aun así la rubia no encontraba el valor suficiente para confesar la atracción que sentía hacía Seiya _

_-Eso es genial amiga, espero que todo esto se de bien ya que te veo muy feliz- Serena río, era verdad que se sentía feliz por la castaña, la admiraba por ser tan alegre, espontánea, la admiraba por el sólo hecho de ser ella misma. Ahora se daba cuenta en una sensación agridulce de que su amiga atraía la atención de todos, dos hombre se fijaron en ella, uno era un chico dulce y bueno al que ella correspondía, y el otro… el otro era Seiya_

_Saori vio el brillo melancólico en los ojos de su amiga a pesar de la alegría que sentía, la abrazó más fuerte- No te pongas triste amiga, ya llegará ese hombre que te quiera tanto como tú a él, ya lo verás_

_-Lo sé, no es nada- estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, el abrazo de su amiga la reconfortaba, la hacía sentir segura y esperanzada. La miró y sonrió, era tan bueno tener a alguien por primera vez en su vida que la entendiera de esa manera, que la quisiera por ser quien es y no la criticara o se burlara de ella. Estaba agradecida de la amistad de Saori, lo demás podría esperar, estaba al fin adquiriendo una confianza que nunca había sentido, tenía a su amiga a su lado para apoyarla… se sentía más feliz que triste, había encontrado la resplandeciente esperanza en la gris nebulosa que era su vida y estaba dispuesta a seguir esa luz…_

_Fin flash back _

-Saori- susurró con una angustia creciendo en su pecho- dame fuerzas para afrontar este nuevo reto en la vida, ayúdame a no caer, me siento tan sola- sus ojos estaban empañados, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado, así que cerró los ojos y respiró profundo…

_Flash back_

_-Es que me siento tan sola- las lágrimas se derramaban en su rostro y tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos- no le encuentro sentido a nada, mírame no soy nada, vivo una rutina y nunca nadie me ha querido así como soy, no entiendo que hago mal que todos se alejan de mi y ya no puedo más- lloraba con más fuerza golpeando el muro donde se encontraba apoyada, tanto que se hacía daño_

_-Serena mírame- tomando sus manos entre las de ella- no estás sola, yo siempre estaré contigo, nunca te dejaré lo prometo, no llores sabes que somos amigas y me gusta que así sea, yo no te cambiaría nada porque no hace falta, así eres una gran persona sólo que no lo ves- le dio una sonrisa llena de esperanza_

_-Saori…_

_Fin flash back_

Respiró profundo, sabía que no le hacía bien recordar esas cosas pero no podía evitarlo, sólo se encontraba sensible por haberse en vano, ilusionado muy en el fondo con conocer al chico que llenaba sus sueños, porque oh sí, había soñado con Darien y había sido hermoso, había soñado con una declaración, con un beso y con momentos románticos con él. Serena nunca había tenido novio, sólo cosas ocasionales, eso igualmente la deprimía, ningún hombre la consideraba lo suficiente como para querer tener una relación seria con ella, ni siquiera había vivido un noviazgo como aquellos de preparatoria como sus compañeras de escuela, no sabía lo que se sentía y a veces pensaba que nunca lograría saberlo

Continuó sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de su celular la sacó de ese estado

-Diga- contestó extrañada al no reconocer el número

_-Sere soy Amy, dónde estás?, el verdugo te anda buscando, le dije que andabas en recepción y te manda a llamar, debes venir de inmediato_

-Ok amiga voy para allá- así se levantó de donde se encontraba y salió rumbo a su oficina

Llegó corriendo tratando de regular su respiración para que su jefe no se enterara que no andaba cerca cuando la mandó a llamar- aquí estoy señor Bagashama, para qué me necesita?-

-Tsukino, tengo una misión para ti- genial ahora su molesto jefe era un "misionero" que te tengo una misión para esto o una misión para lo otro, puaj!, cada vez era más exasperante- necesito que le enseñes las dependencias al señor Kou- en esos momentos Serena se fijó en la otra persona que estaba en la oficina y que no había visto antes, se quedó sin palabras por lo cual su jefe continuó- el es Seiya Kou y trabaja en la misma área que nosotros, se quedará una semana revisando los archivos para reunir la información que necesita y tú lo ayudarás en lo que necesite

Las manos le temblaban, no quería hablar, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo sin que la voz se le quebrara, estaba segura que no lo amaba, que nunca lo amó, pero tenía tantas cosas en su mente, tantas cosas que quiso decirle y que nunca pudo, tantas preguntas que no respondió, sólo puso susurrar un "Sí" y salir de la oficina seguida por el pelinegro

-Serena espera

-Dígame, en qué puedo ayudarlo?- necesitaba mantener un trato distante para no echarse a llorar como tenía ganas de hacer. Su sola presencia le hacía recordar lo vivido, todo lo vivido y no sólo lo relacionado con él, el dolor se apoderó de ella, quería salir corriendo y olvidarse de todo, respiró profundo para acallar el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar

-Por favor, mira yo sé que sufriste mucho por mí, pero debes superarlo, sabes? Me casé, así que estoy bien y seguí adelante, tú debes hacer lo mismo

-Sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre- la rubia no quería tocar el tema ahí, en su trabajo donde había tantas personas, quería hablar con él para sellar y dejar atrás al fin esa etapa, pero quería hacerlo en otra parte en otras circunstancias, cuando hubiese tenido el tiempo para prepararse y pensar lo que iba a decir

-Sé que estás dolida pero esto es trabajo- Seiya seguía mirándola a los ojos y Serena en ese momento supo con plena certeza que simplemente le gustaba este hombre porque no se sentía digna de aspirar a nada mejor, dejaba pasar sus grandes defectos porque sentía que no merecía tener a alguien que la quisiera, sólo que alguien la aceptara a su lado. Cuán equivocada había estado

-Tiene razón, esto es trabajo así que dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo porque la verdad aun tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo demorar más de lo necesario- el chico sólo negó con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y se marchó en otra dirección

"Es un idiota arrogante que se cree lo mejor, no sé cómo pude fijarme en él". No soportaba estar ahí, tenía que salir y esta vez le daba lo mismo si su jefe la buscaba, ella no volvería por lo menos en un buen rato hasta que lograra asimilar la situación y pensar en como actuar frente a todo lo que se venía por el hecho de tener que verlo durante una semana. Era increíble pero ya no sentía dolor por la traición y la humillación por la que la había hecho pasar Seiya, se sentía liberada porque ahora comprendía la clase de patán que él era. Sentía dolor porque tenerlo cerca la hacía recordar todo, le hacía recordar las otras cosas que aun llevaba grabadas a fuego en su corazón, las cosas con las que soñaba cada noche.

Corrió hasta su nuevo lugar preferido, aquel cerezo que se encontraba a un rincón del enorme jardín, lugar donde las personas no se acercaban mucho por lo alejado, corrió sin pensar y con una gran angustia rodeando el árbol se dejó caer en el pasto con la espalda apoyada en el tronco

-Hey cabeza de chorlito, este lugar ya está ocupado

Se dio la vuelta lentamente al escuchar esa voz ronca y sexy que la hizo desfallecer aun sin saber a quien pertenecía. Casi le da un infarto al encontrarse con esos ojos azules que la miraban, esos que la hacían suspirar, se le quedó mirando embelesada, olvidándose por completo de la tristeza en su alma, con sólo mirar sus ojos se iluminaba y no pudo articular palabra

-Porqué venías corriendo como las locas?, no sabes que puedes chocar con alguien o caer- el chico seguía provocándola pero Serena con esas palabras recordó lo ocurrido recientemente y su mirada se opacó, sus ojos se empañaron por causa de las lágrimas no derramadas y bajó la vista, el moreno tomó su rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirara. Aquel contacto la electrizó era tan firme pero a la vez suave, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago que le recordó el término que hablaba de sentir mariposas y se ruborizó

-No, no te preocupes yo sólo necesitaba tomar aire, buscaré otro lugar- hizo el intento para levantarse pero una de las manos que tomaba su rostro bajó a su brazo y se lo impidió, no pudo evitar volver a perderse en esos pozos azules que tanto la intrigaban, volvió a sentarse esta vez más cerca del moreno

-Bueno, creo que hemos empezado mal- él le regaló una sonrisa y ella se derritió- mi nombre es Darien Chiba y trabajo en el departamento de medicina familiar, lamento haberte tratado un poco mal pero quería estar solo y me molestó la interrupción- la rubia lo miró con ojos tristes, él bajó la mirada como meditando un instante y continuó- pero ahora no me parece tan buena idea estar aquí solo, creo que los problemas se hacen más grandes si se está en soledad- lo dijo en un tono de ternura- y dime cuál es tu nombre y qué ocurre que veo esa melancolía en tu mirada?

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento y tomando aire se infundió el valor para mirarlo fijamente-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y trabajo en el departamento de reparación familiar, y sobre lo otro no quiero hablar- miró hacia el suelo y no pudo evitar una lágrima que se escapó rodando por su mejilla, el chico se la secó con el dorso de la mano mirándola atentamente

-Eres muy hermosa- dijo hipnotizado acariciando su mejilla por donde antes había rodado la lágrima, mirando fijamente esos ojos celestes como el cielo, mientras que ella se ruborizó aun más

-Qué!.. que dices- Serena creyó haber escuchado mal

El pelinegro se puso nervioso y se aclaró la voz- digo que eres muy hermosa para llorar, la tristeza que tengas debes hacerla parte de ti para luego poder superarla, pero para eso no puedes estar sola, necesitas agotar el tema, poder hablar libremente de lo que te amarga hasta hacerlo sin sentir dolor, mientras más lo hablas menos te duele, confía en mí, me dirás qué ocurre?- la rubia negó con la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada por como era tratada, él le hablaba tan dulcemente que sintió que la veía como una niña y no como la mujer que sentía que era cuando lo tenía cerca- si alguna vez quieres hablar de eso puedes buscarme- él le dio una sonrisa y se levantó- debo irme- le extendió la mano, ella se levantó sin perder el contacto- mucho gusto en conocerte Serena, espero que te sientas mejor- ella sólo pudo asentir- me alegro haberte conocido- y con eso se fue en dirección al edificio

La rubia iba feliz de la vida, se había olvidado de sus problemas, sólo podía sentir el cosquilleo en la mano y en el rostro donde el chico la había tocado, ansiaba poder volver a sentir su contacto, llegó a su oficina donde Mina la esperaba enfurruñada

-Dónde te metiste? Me has dejado sola- hizo un gracioso puchero- Amy me dijo que te mandó a llamar el verdugo y que saliste de ahí con un hombre, luego este hombre volvió solo y tu no estabas, te hemos buscado por todas partes, por todas- la rubia mayor hablaba con rapidez- Sere, me estás escuchando?- preguntó al ver la sonrisa boba de su amiga- SERENAAAAA!- el grito se escuchó hasta el piso superior

-Em?.. lo siento amiga estaba distraída

-Ok, no entiendo nada, pero a ti algo te pasó para que andes con esa cara de borrego a medio morir, así que en este mismo instante me cuentas, y también me vas a contar lo que te tenía triste hace un rato porque he escuchado que no te sentías bien, eso igual me lo dirás

-Ahora no, estamos en el trabajo- Mina puso cara de pocos amigos "a veces puede ser tan insistente que llega a ser molesto" pensó Serena luego suspiró- esta bien, hoy en mi departamento a las diez de la noche, te toca llevar las cosas

-Está bien- Mina no muy convencida- pero las cosas las lleva Amy, la iré a buscar para decirle ya que esta noche está libre, ahh y piensa bien lo que vas a decir porque tengo la impresión que tanta felicidad se debe a cierto dios griego que trabaja en medicina- le guiñó un ojo y Serena se ruborizó provocando una carcajada en la otra rubia quien comprendió que había acercado en su pensamiento acerca de su amiga.

-Está bien, pero será noche de confesiones, si yo hablo de mí permitiré que me conozcan más por lo cual yo igual merezco saber de ustedes, así que prepárate para una noche muy larga- Mina sólo asintió feliz y ambas continuaron trabajando con la promesa silenciosa de que esa noche al abrir sus corazones formarían un lazo inquebrantable


	7. Abriendo el corazón

**Aclaraciones**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es producto de mi cabecita y mi corazoncito.**

**Este capi es más cortito porque no tuve mucho tiempo de editar XD**

Pov Serena

Las chicas ya habían llegado hasta mi apartamento, nos encontrábamos sentadas en el suelo de la sala entre almohadas, mucha comida chatarra y bebidas. Yo me sentía particularmente nerviosa, había cosas que hubiese preferido guardar, pero tal como dijo Darien era mejor compartir las experiencias para poder asimilarlas y dejarlas atrás. Otro tema era Darien, no puedo creer que me haya hablado!, parezco una quinceañera y me da un poquito de vergüenza comentar el encuentro con él ya que soy muy expresiva y se darán cuenta del interés real que siento, esto las entusiasmaría y no quiero eso, sé que él es demasiado para mí y no me puedo imaginar con el corazón en destrozado nuevamente aunque sea por motivos distintos.

-Cuando tenía diecisiete años- comenzó hablando Amy de repente, yo me sorprendí pero no dije nada, sólo continué escuchando- me enamoré perdidamente de un hombre un poco mayor que mí, de ese amor que yo sentía y de esa entrega quedé embarazada- sonrió de una manera encantadora

-Tienes un hijo?- pregunté sin poder contenerme, viendo la cara de Mina quien la miraba impasible, seguramente todos sabían eso menos yo que era la nueva

-Así es, se llama Helios y tiene ocho años, es un niño encantador y no lo digo sólo porque es mi hijo- sonrió- Su padre luego de saber del embarazo se marchó, nunca volví a saber nada de él; estudié con la ayuda de mis padres ya que soy hija única y me vine a Tokio a trabajar, me traje a Helios, pero viviendo los dos solos es muy difícil, casi no lo veo y él pasa la mayoría de los días con la niñera que vive con nosotros- vi la ternura con la que se refería a su hijo y una sensación de anhelo recorrió mi cuerpo, iba a hablar pero Amy continuó

-Hace un par de semanas, Helios comenzó a sentirse mal de salud, después de realizarle muchos exámenes en el hospital determinaron que tiene una enfermedad a la sangre que puede ser degenerativa si no se trata, lamentablemente el tratamiento no asegura su mejoría, todo depende de cómo su cuerpo reaccione y si eso no funciona no hay más alternativas y su salud se irá deteriorando hasta morir- mi amiga tenía los ojos brillantes de una angustia contenida, mientras que Mina sólo la abrazó en silencio

Al escuchar el resto del relato de Amy comprendí lo difícil que es ser madre y además tener a tu hijo enfermo, yo no podía comprender el dolor de mi amiga, sólo podía compararlo con el mío y con el de personas cercanas y tratar de hacerme una idea de lo que ella pasaba. En ese momento me sentí aliviada, ver a mi amiga afrontar sus problemas sola y sin derrumbarse me hizo comprender que al igual que ella yo no me permitiría caer, lo que está pasando ella es muy grave, pero como me dijo el día que la conocí "lo que para ti representa un gran sufrimiento para mí puede que no sea nada, y las cosas que a mí me entristezcan puede que a ti no, todo va en la persona" y tiene razón cada uno vive su propia vida y tiene distintas prioridades, y yo quería que las chicas fueran parte de mi vida. Ya no sentía tanto miedo a confiar ni a tener amigas, comprendí que lo ocurrido con cierta mujer que decía ser mi amiga, simplemente ocurrió porque no me di cuenta de cómo era ella realmente, di mi amistad pero ella siempre la pisoteaba y yo como estaba en un estado vulnerable con todo lo que había vivido no me di cuenta

Miré a Mina y ella comenzó a hablar, creo que las chicas decidieron empezar a relatar sus vidas para infundirme valor para abrir mi corazón. Esta es una de esas veces que no me molesta ser tan transparente mostrando mis emociones, eso permitió que quisieran hacerme sentir bien demostrándome que podía confiar en ellas

-Cuando tenía cuatro años, fui con mis padres y mi hermano mayor a una excursión, hubo una tormenta la cual provocó un derrumbe y mi hermano de diez años desapareció entre los escombros y el barro- Mina suspiró- nunca encontraron su cuerpo y yo siempre pienso que lo volveré a ver, algo en mi corazón me dice que está vivo, pero ya no recuerdo como es y a veces llego a creer que esta ilusión de tenerlo conmigo es sólo eso, una ilusión- no lo podía creer, ambas tenían grandes tristezas en su corazón y aun así sonreían cada día y me daban su apoyo al verme mal, tal como yo lo hice por una persona alguna vez y él simplemente lo negó

Mina me miraba fijamente al terminar su relato, después de lo de su hermano y de sus padres que residían fuera del país, habló de una gran desilusión amorosa que tuvo con el hermano de Taiki, me sorprendía que después de tantos años aun le causara melancolía esa situación

Respiré profundamente y comencé a contar mi historia, aquella que me llevó donde estoy ahora, aquella que aun me duele. Mi mirada se perdió en algún punto en la pared, mi expresión habría ganado una partida de póker sin problemas, yo sólo hablaba y mientras lo hacía era como si hubiese sido una espectadora de mi vida, lo veía todo desde afuera, no omití detalles ya que recordaba todo a la perfección. Nunca vi a las chicas, ellas se mantenían en silencio escuchando a pesar de mis prolongadas pausas entre una situación y otra que recordaba, no quería omitir nada. Hablé de lo ocurrido con Armand y con Saori, además hablé de la relación de Jedite en todo esto, me atreví a nombrar a Seiya y casi me quedo sin palabras al tratar de explicar porqué todo había ocurrido de esa manera y no de otra

Terminé de hablar y todo estaba en silencio, no quería mirar a las chicas, tenía miedo que me juzgaran, que me rechazaran por mis errores. Me sentía la peor de las personas, no merecía tener la oportunidad de tener amigos, después de lo de Saori y de cómo preferí estar con Seiya y cuidarlo a él en lugar de a ella, me hizo calcular el peso de todo; qué habría pasado si mi decisión hubiese sido otra?, no lo sabía

No me quedó más opción que dirigir mi vista a las personas que hasta hace un momento eran mis amigas, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar ni qué me iban a decir, tenía miedo, un miedo del tipo que comienza en el alma y te hace vibrar el pecho de anticipación, un miedo fuerte e intenso pero nada comparado con aquel que sentí con Saori, suspiré

Amy tenía sus ojos brillantes, me miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, no me atreví a decirle nada porque no sabía qué estaba pensando. Dirigí mi vista a Mina y ella me sorprendió, su rostro estaba mojado por las lágrimas derramadas, y seguía llorando en silencio; al verme dejó escapar un sollozo y se tapó la boca con la mano mirándome intensamente como tratando de leer mis pensamientos

-Mina yo…- pero no me dejó continuar ya que se tapó la cara con ambas manos bajando la cabeza, decidí seguir hablando- lo siento, yo comprendo si no quieres- miré a Amy- si no quieren seguir tratándome o ser mis amigas, a lo mejor Rubeus no estaba tan equivocado en que soy una persona de conflictos y que no hay que estar cerca de mí

-Yo no entiendo- hablaba entre sollozos- cómo has podido soportar eso, no pensé que fuera algo así, lo siento Serena a lo mejor no estabas preparada para hablar de aquello y yo prácticamente te obligué- suspiró entrecortadamente- es tan triste todo

No lo podía creer, Mina se sentía culpable por haberme hecho hablar de algo doloroso de mi pasado, me sentí triste por causarle esa angustia así que me acerqué a ella y la abracé, Amy se acercó y las tres nos quedamos así en silencio.

Después de nuestro momento de melancolía llegó la parte que yo tanto temía… hablar de Darien. No me quedó de otra ante los ataques de cosquillas de las chicas, así que tuve que relatarles mi encuentro con mi príncipe, porque sí, él era un príncipe de sueños con los que suspiraban las adolescentes… tengo alma de niña aun! Pero sólo lo reconozco en mis pensamientos.

Y así pasamos la noche hasta la mañana cuando salió el sol, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me gustó el paisaje, antes me levantaba seguido para ver el panorama, pero después de ese día tan triste que viví, en donde me quedé en silencio y con el dolor más grande contemplando la salida del astro mayor, no quise volver a ver el paisaje, para mí no salía el sol… pero ahora, ahora estaba más segura y me sentía bien con el par de amigas locas que roncaban a mi lado mientras yo miraba hacia el infinito por el gran ventanal

Fin Pov Serena

Había pasado más de un mes desde la reunión de amigas en el departamento de Serena, después de eso las tres eran más unidas que nunca, se reunían después del trabajo, los fines de semana o cuando tenían uno que otro día libre. No obstante, a la rubia le gustaba mucho salir sola a veces a caminar por los alrededores, se iba al parque y pasaba horas sentada en una banca cerca del lago, después retomaba su camino que consistía en recorrer una distancia de más de treinta minutos, pero no le importaba, eso la relajaba.

Era día sábado y Serena iba camino al parque pensando en que no había visto a Darien desde el día que hablaron bajo el árbol, no sabía si aun estaba trabajando ahí, sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar que tal vez hubiese sido transferido a otro edificio de la empresa o peor a otra ciudad; tener esas cosas rondando su cabeza la deprimían, cambió el rumbo de sus pensamientos. A su mente vino la imagen de Rubeus riéndose escandalosamente de algo mientras abrazaba por los hombros a su nuevo "mejor amigo" Seiya; no podía creer que ese tipo en vez de quedarse una semana, fuera a quedarse hasta fin de año. No había podido hablar con "baka" como se referían a Seiya a petición de Mina, ya que al parecer el tipo la evitaba, ella quería advertirle que no hablara con Rubeus de lo ocurrido entre ellos, pero como ya habían pasado varios días pensó que el pelirrojo ya lo sabría por lo cual no tenía caso advertir

Así pasó la tarde, se detenía a mirar en cada tienda de accesorios, ropa, libros y chucherías que encontraba, estaba en eso cuando miró dentro de una boutique y la vio, era Neherenia la ex esposa de Darien riendo con la que parecía ser la dueña del lugar, era más hermosa en persona que en las fotografías y Serena se miró en la vitrina sintiéndose claramente inferior a ella. No quiso seguir observando la escena así que avanzó pesadamente por la calle, no llevaba ni media cuadra cuando se percató que un convertible rojo se estacionó al lado de la tienda donde ella había visto a la modelo, se le quedó mirando fijamente con la curiosidad de quien sería el conductor de ese automóvil tan bonito- de seguro es un tipo calvo de más de cincuenta años vestido con ropa de adolescente- se río de lo que dijo, hasta que su sonrisa se borró completamente de la cara al verse reemplazada por una mueca de asombro

-Darien…- no pudo reaccionar, no supo lo que ocurrió sólo que vio que Neherenia salía de la tienda y se lanzaba a los brazos del pelinegro, quien la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a darle vueltas mientras ambos reían. No entendía nada, ellos no estaban juntos, eran divorciados por Dios!, esa no era la forma en que se trataban dos personas que no tenían nada

No quiso seguir mirando nada más, se fue corriendo de ahí, necesitaba llegar al parque, cruzó la calle y escuchó el chirrido de neumáticos de un automóvil que estuvo a punto de arrollarla, pero como no pasó a mayores siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a su banca preferida

-No entiendo cómo pude ilusionarme con conocerte, no sé porqué me afecta tanto- estaba desilusionada, no quería analizar más a fondo la situación que acababa de ver. Tomó su celular y miró en la agenda telefónica, tenía guardado el número de Darien que había conseguido junto con toda la demás información acerca de él, quería borrarlo pero no se atrevió- después de todo es un chico lindo, amable, sincero… tal vez podamos ser amigos- No! eso es imposible, no podría ser su amiga sin pensar en él de manera distinta y sin que me doliera verlo con otras chicas

Suspiró, no quería pensar más, así que se quedó sentada mirando los patos que revoloteaban en el lago, hasta que

-Hola- el tono de voz era muy dulce- me puedo sentar a tu lado?

Volteó a mirar quién era y en sus ojos se reflejó la incredulidad…-

**Muchas gracias a:**

**yesqui2000: fuiste mi primer rw así que me diste el entusiasmo para continuar con la historia**

**Serena y Darien 4ever: Mamocha de corazón igual que yo, espero que te guste mi debut en el mundo de FF**

**Milenia Angels: Me encantan tus comentarios a cada capítulo, eso me da ideas y ánimos**

**También agradezco a mis amigas Dani B, me alegra que te esté gustando lo que lleva la historia hasta ahora es muy importante tu opinión y Xinita me da gusto que te hayas dado el tiempo de leer y te haya entusiasmado, sobretodo el hecho de que puedas relacionar ciertas cosas con tu vida, esa es la idea XD**

**Espero sus opiniones! y muchos Saludos igualmente a aquellos lectores anónimos, como lo era yo antes XD**


	8. Verdades y un día contigo I

Pov Serena

-Darien!- No podía creer que estuviera junto a mí, si estaba ahí fuera de la boutique hace unos momentos con Neherenia

-Claro siéntate aquí- dije señalando el lugar a mi lado

-Y dime Serena, porqué ibas corriendo de esa manera?- me miró con dulzura pero cambió su mirada a una más seria- casi te atropella ese carro

-Lo siento, es que iba un poco alterada- bajé la vista- pero ya se me pasó, creo- volví a ver esos ojos azules que me fascinan

-Cuando vi lo que ocurrió me asusté mucho, no vuelvas a cruzar la calle sin mirar por favor, no quiero que nada malo te pase, a penas te vi dejé todo y salí en tu busca pero no te encontraba

Lo dijo tan efusivamente que me sorprendió, y también me hizo recordar el motivo por el cual me alteré, sentí que la rabia me dominaba aunque no sabía a qué se debía específicamente

-Pues te vuelvo a repetir que lo siento- sentía mi cara arder del enojo- siento haber estropeado tan lindo momento con tu perfecta ex- hablé sin pensar, me arrepentí de inmediato de lo que dije y quise patearme mentalmente por ser tan imprudente

Abrió los ojos enormemente- cómo sabes que Neherenia es mi ex?- tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión algo dura en el rostro, me sentí intimidada de inmediato

-Yo, pues… la verdad es que- con lo rápida de mente que soy para eso de inventar cosas para salir del paso, no podía creer que ahora tenía la mente en blanco. Quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara y de paso me escupiera bien lejos de ahí. Respiré profundo, no me quedaba más que contarle la verdad, eso sí, la verdad a medias, no iba a ser tan estúpida como para humillarme con un chico que apenas conocía diciéndole que fui capaz de hurgar en los archivos del personal para saber más de él; si se entera se ríe en mi cara y de paso me declara loca, ya que una de sus especialidades es la psiquiatría por cierto. Pero qué estoy pensando, sigo aquí buscando de manera frenética en mi mente la excusa perfecta mientras él me mira esperando mi respuesta

-Y bien?- me pregunta y yo me estaba desesperando

Bajé la vista ya que no podía mirarlo a los ojos y mentirle descaradamente así que tomé una bocanada de aire y aceleradamente dije- lo que pasa es que cuando llevaba unos pocos días trabajando aquí en Tokio tuve que ir a renovar mi información personal a secretaría- boté el aire y volví a inhalar- como la encargada Mimet estaba muy ocupada me dijo que ingresara yo mis datos por lo que me dejó el sistema abierto, estaba en el área de medicina, entonces cuando iba a salir de esa ventana en la computadora vi el nombre de la famosa modelo Neherenia Mori y no pude resistir la tentación de leer un poquito- volví a levantar la mirada, él me veía sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, eso me dolió- lo siento, siento haber leído eso sin autorización- no me arrepentía de haber investigado acerca de él, sino que me arrepentía de haber sido descubierta y que eso lo hubiese molestado, con esto ya jamás querrá volver a hablarme

Se levantó de la banca y miró hacia el lago, mi corazón estuvo a punto de romperse hasta que se dio la vuelta y me mostró una gran sonrisa tendiéndome la mano

-Vamos a dar un paseo- coloqué mi mano en la de él y me levanté, se sentía tan bien estar caminando a su lado, él era tan grande, tan masculino, tenía una espalda ancha y unos hombros imponentes. Yo que siempre estuve incómoda por ser más alta que la media de las mujeres en Japón, a su lado me sentía como nunca, me sentía femenina, delicada, no sé qué era pero me gustaba la sensación de protección que Darien irradiaba

Estábamos caminando en completo silencio, era algo cómodo, me permití ver el paisaje, los árboles mecerse suavemente con la brisa, el revoloteo de los patos en el lago, los niños jugando con sus mascotas. De pronto todo eso se me hizo familiar, me di cuenta de que ese era mi sueño, estar así con alguien, compartir el gusto de simplemente caminar, pero salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando Darien paró en seco y me miró

-No sé qué me pasa contigo Serena pero siento que puedo confiar en ti- yo no dije nada, él cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir- puedo confiar cierto?

Yo estaba muda, no podía pensar cuando él me miraba tan intensamente, así que sólo asentí

-Mis padres viven en Londres actualmente- comenzó a hablar, yo le prestaba toda la atención que podía para que continuara- cuando yo era más joven, íbamos seguido a la casa que ellos mantenían en un sector más rural de la región de Ehime, era un pequeño pueblo sin nombre específico en el cual existían varias familias la mayoría muy humildes que vivían gracias a que cosechaban su propio alimento, verlos era como retroceder en el tiempo

Ahora había vuelto a mirar al frente, mientras seguíamos caminando en dirección a otra banca para sentarnos

-Cuando estábamos en ese lugar todo era paz y tranquilidad y cómo yo era joven y sólo estaban mis padres conmigo a veces comenzaba a aburrirme. Un día salí a pasear en mi caballo y llegué hasta el terreno vecino, ahí vi a una chica quien me miraba con curiosidad así que me acerqué- yo lo miraba instándolo a que no parara, sonrió- esa chica era Neherenia- abrí los ojos como platos, no podía creer que la refinada súper modelo provenía de una familia humilde del campo, Darien soltó una carcajada

-Ya ves, las apariencias engañan- volvió a su anterior expresión- me gustaba conversar con Neherenia, ella era una chica muy dulce y buena, aun lo es- yo fruncí el ceño- comenzamos a frecuentarnos, yo la iba a ver a su casa y a veces ella iba a verme, solíamos hablar por horas. Ella me confesó que estaba enamorada de un joven que trabajaba en una propiedad cercana y que él le había prometido que cuando ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad se casarían y se irían lejos de ahí, todo eso debido a que los padres de Neherenia, quienes eran personas mayores, querían que ella ingresara al convento, motivo por el cual se veía a escondidas con ese muchacho

No me imaginaba a Neherenia como monja, siendo modelo de ropa interior en algunas ocasiones y posando sugerentemente, definitivamente esa imagen no lograba llegar a mi mente, aun no entendía dónde quería llegar Darien

-Qué ocurrió con ese chico al final para que terminara casada contigo?- eso me importaba demasiado, saber la relación de ellos dos, algo que me explicara la forma en que se saludaron hoy

-Una noche- continuó Darien- mientras me encontraba cenando en la finca con mis padres, llegó el padre de Neherenia y comenzó a gritar, mientras su madre lloraba y ella estaba en un rincón muy asustada, yo no entendía nada, sólo escuché que tenía que casarme con mi vecina. Le pedí a sus padres que nos dejaran hablar a solas para poder enterarme de lo que había ocurrido y porqué me estaban exigiendo que me casara

-Me dijo que se había entregado al chico que amaba, Malachite era su nombre, y que estaba embarazada. Él al enterarse se marchó del lugar, no dijo nada, sólo desapareció, ella estaba muy asustada porque sus padres le exigieron saber quién era el padre del bebé que esperaba, como no lo quiso decir ellos tomaron la determinación de darlo en adopción al momento de nacer, lo cual destrozó a Neherenia ya que siempre había tenido la ilusión de ser madre. Cuando vieron que su hija seguía negándose a entregar información del hombre que la había embarazado comenzaron a atar cabos, yo era el único a quien ella veía, el único que la visitaba y pasábamos horas y horas conversando y paseando por el sector. Sus padres pensaron con justa razón que yo era el padre del bebé ya que no la habían visto con nadie más por lo que fueron a exigirme que respondiera

-Mi amiga estaba destrozada- continuó Darien- no quería que le quitaran a su hijo, tenía apenas 17 años y yo sólo era un año mayor que ella. Decidimos casarnos e irnos lejos para que sus padres no pudieran seguir mortificándola. Nunca pasó nada entre ella y yo, nos casamos pero sólo era por el papel para que sus padres la dejaran ir conmigo, mis padres en cambio se mostraron desilusionados cuando decidimos contarles la verdad acerca de nuestro matrimonio, pero nos entendieron. A los dos meses de habernos casado, mi esposa tuvo una hemorragia y perdió a su bebé- yo no lo podía creer, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al imaginar el dolor de ella- cayó en una profunda depresión, estuve siempre con ella ayudándola a superar la pérdida hasta que finalmente decidió salir adelante con su vida. No quiso volver al campo, yo la entendía ya que siempre había sabido que ese no era su lugar. Ayudé a Neherenia a salir adelante, a terminar sus estudios y a formar su carrera como modelo, luego de logrado eso y de yo terminar la universidad decidimos divorciarnos

Lo miré sin entender, Neherenia es hermosa, él es hermoso, no entiendo como dos personas así no pueden estar juntas, Darien pareció ver la duda que reflejaba mi rostro

-Yo quiero mucho a Neherenia, es una gran amiga pero no siento nada más que cariño por ella, algo fraternal de hermanos, lo mismo le pasa a ella conmigo. Decidimos separarnos para poder darnos la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien especial que complete nuestras vidas y podamos ser felices, pero nunca hemos dejado de ser amigos, yo la quiero mucho y estoy orgulloso de los logros de ella, por eso la estaba abrazando así hoy, estoy feliz porque ha logrado un contrato de trabajo en Milán que le abrirá las puertas del modelaje a nivel mundial

Procesé lo que me había dicho y me quedó una duda- Y encontraste a esa persona especial?- no me pude contener de preguntar

-Creo que aun no encuentro alguien a quien amar con todo mi corazón, alguien que ocupe mis pensamientos día y noche, alguien a quien mire y pueda asegurarle que pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, alguien con quien desee tener hijos- me sentí un poco desilusionada por lo último que dijo- creo que aun no he encontrado a nadie así- me sonrió

-Crees o lo sabes?

Me miró intensamente- creo- me quedé sin palabras y tampoco quería ahondar más en el tema, me ponía los pelos de punta

Después de lo que me contó Darien yo quedé pensativa, era un chico estupendo, había ayudado incondicionalmente a su amiga y no se arrepentía, eso me hacía ilusionarme más con conocerlo mejor. Nos quedamos en silencio, aun era temprano así que no había prisa

-Tienes hambre- preguntó de repente

-Muchísima- sonreí, para qué iba a mentir haciéndome la señorita remilgada si estaba con el apetito como para comerme un caballo completo

-Qué te parece pizza?- señalándome un local

-Estupendo, algo sano- bromee, él me observó preocupado por mi sarcasmo- era broma, me encanta la pizza, lástima que sea temprano como para acompañarla con cerveza- me miró inexpresivo y yo me avergoncé

-Tal vez podamos volver a vernos más tarde otro día y así cumplir su deseo señorita- me regaló una sonrisa galante que logró increíblemente provocar un cosquilleo en cierta parte de mi cuerpo. Un momento, dijo otro día, otro día! Quiere volver a salir conmigo! No lo creo no lo creo, en mi mente daba saltitos de emoción

-Claro, pero tú invitas las cervezas- dije y me miró divertido. Yo ya estaba en confianza con él como para bromear y esas cosas, después de haberme confiado cierta parte de su vida que pocos seguramente sabían, todo era menos tenso, claro que seguía existiendo esa tensión que me provocaba querer besarlo, querer probar esos labios tentadores, pero no podía dejarme llevar, Darien sólo estaba siendo amable conmigo como debía ser con todo el mundo, era un chico estupendo y yo cada vez me sentía más atraída no sólo por su físico sino que por su personalidad, por ser carismático, amable, divertido, sensual, etc etc etc, podría seguir todo el día enumerando sus cualidades, pero no, no podía perder el control ya que él no había demostrado hacia mí más que interés en una amistad

-Serena y vives lejos de aquí- me preguntó de improviso mientras esperábamos el pedido de la pizza sentados en una mesa del local

-La verdad es que no, son alrededor de veinte cuadras que camino para llegar al parque

-Y no tienes coche?

-No la verdad, y aunque lo tuviera me encanta caminar, siento que la mente se despeja y uno puede pensar mejor cuando camina por hacerlo y no por tener que llegar a alguna parte

-Es verdad, entonces no te gustan los coches?

-Sinceramente- me sonrojé- si me gustan es sólo que no sé ni siquiera andar en bicicleta, creo que a esta edad no aprenderé jamás, dicen que entre más viejo más cuesta aprender

-Pero si tienes cuántos años, veinte?- se reía

-Tengo veintidós- me miró como analizando mi respuesta- estoy demasiado pasada para aprender a conducir un coche

-Si tú estás vieja yo soy un ancianito- se burló- tengo veintiocho años, pero eso lo sabes no tengo porqué decírtelo

Volví a recordar el tema de cuando vimos los datos de Darien en secretaría y me sentí fatal por haberle mentido hace un rato, bajé la vista muy apenada

Me tomó la cara entre sus manos como lo hizo la vez bajo el árbol y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos- hey, no te sientas mal, si yo no me molesto por que hayas visto mi historial, confío en ti y por eso te conté mi historia con Neherenia, no me preguntes porqué es que confío porque ni yo mismo lo sé, apenas te conozco pero sé que no dirás nada y que esto será un secreto entre los dos, está bien?

-Sí- susurré

Comimos la pizza hablando de muchas cosas, de los gustos de cada uno, de las mascotas de nuestra niñez, de los compañeros de trabajo, omití a Rubeus y a Seiya, de las travesuras de escuela y esas cosas pequeñas que hacen que uno vaya comenzando a conocer a los demás. Luego de eso salimos nuevamente al parque contemplando en silencio nuestro alrededor. Me tomó nuevamente de la mano y yo estaba encantada mientras me dejaba llevar, adoraba estar en contacto físico con él. Me condujo a un extremo del parque donde se encontraba el hombre que rentaba bicicletas. Comprendí donde íbamos y paré en seco

-Em, Darien, dónde vamos?

-Vamos ahí- apuntando donde estaban las bicicletas- creo que para aprender a conducir un coche, mínimo debes perderle el miedo a las bicicletas- yo lo miré horrorizada- tranquila que nada pasará

Yo sentía un poco de recelo por la posibilidad de hacer el ridículo olímpicamente frente a Darien, pero no podía negarme a lo que me estaba pidiendo ya que siempre había querido que alguien me enseñara a montar en bicicleta. Pagó por el arriendo de una bicicleta preciosa, era color rosa y tenía una canastilla blanca en la parte trasera

-Vamos sube- yo subí y me mantuve apoyada en el suelo con un pie

-No me vas a dejar caer, cierto?- me miró con ternura

-Nunca te dejaría caer

Tomé aire y me dejé llevar. Darien sostenía la bicicleta de la parte de la canastilla y yo trataba de mantenerme en el camino aunque a veces zigzagueaba frenéticamente, luego volvía a recobrar el ritmo tranquilo, pero él aun no me soltaba.

Cuando logré mantenerme el suficiente tiempo estable arriba de la bicicleta, Darien me soltó, iba con miedo y un poco desequilibrada pero de pronto comencé a ir con más confianza. Lo veía de reojo trotar para mantenerse a mi lado. Yo me sentía tan confiada, tan libre, que sin darme cuenta comencé a acelerar y sin que yo lo imaginara siquiera el camino por donde iba terminó, no pude detenerme así que sólo desvié el rumbo y lo último que vi fue un gran árbol frente a mí

Fin pov Serena

_-Hija, hoy viene tu abuela Circonia, así que prepararemos la habitación que se encuentra junto a la tuya para que ella se quede ahí_

_-Está bien mamá, yo me ocupo de ello- entró a la mencionada habitación y la acomodó. Mientras miraba las cosas que estaban ahí, encontró un perfume con olor a manzana y fresas, aquel que le había regalado Saori para la navidad recién pasada. Se sintió sola nuevamente y comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido hace poco más de una semana. Cerró los ojos y trató de contener las lágrimas pero le fue imposible, después se quedó dormida sobre la cama_

_-Mi niña- su abuela acarició su cabello- no estés triste, debes dejarla ir, ella necesita irse- abrió los ojos y contempló a la mujer mayor, era pequeña y tenía una expresión en su rostro de infinita ternura- ella está preocupada por ti y eso impide que pueda seguir su camino- hizo una pausa como escogiendo las siguientes palabras a decir- sé que tu amiga te prometió que no te iba a dejar sola, que nunca te dejaría sola, y créeme cuando te digo que eso nunca pasará, ella jamás te abandonará, pero debes dejar que descanse, ya ha cumplido su ciclo en este lugar y debe marcharse- Circonia miró a su nieta con los ojos aguados- ella te conducirá por el camino para encontrar a los ángeles que te harán recobrar la felicidad, sólo debes ser fuerte porque el recorrido no será fácil_

_La rubia sintió una opresión en el pecho, jamás le comentó a nadie acerca de la conversación con Saori cuando ésta le prometió que siempre estaría con ella. Sabía que su abuela tenía un don especial, pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de comprobarlo hasta ese punto._

_Esa noche lloró, lo hizo como jamás lo había hecho antes, descargó su frustración y su tristeza, hasta que finalmente decidió dejarla ir con la convicción de que su amiga nunca la abandonaría porque vivía eternamente en su corazón_

_-Debo volver a confiar, amiga ayúdame a no volver a equivocarme- susurró antes de dormirse_

-Serena… Serena despierta- escuchaba a lo lejos una voz. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se vio reflejada en unos espejos muy azules, esos ojos que la miraban con preocupación

-Estoy muerta?- el pelinegro sonrió de manera encantadora y con el alivio reflejado en cada una de sus facciones. Serena se perdió contemplando esa imagen, pensando que simplemente el panorama era perfecto

-Definitivamente estoy muerta… estoy en el cielo y tú eres un ángel

Darien se rió por lo que había dicho - Veo que estás mejor, me asustaste mucho cuando te estrellaste con aquel árbol

Serena se puso seria de improviso- me dijiste que no me dejarías caer- le reclamó

-Hey, yo te dije que no te caerías, nunca hablé de estrellarse con los árboles- bromeó Darien

La rubia estaba empezando a amar esa complicidad con la que ambos se hablaban, esa confianza y lo bien que se llevaban, le sonrió y éste la ayudó a incorporarse quedando ambos sentados sobre el césped bajo la sombra del árbol culpable de chocar con la joven Se quedaron en silencio ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos por algunos minutos, ella decidió romper esa quietud

-Me agrada que me hayas confiado una parte de tu vida, eso significa que somos amigos?- el pelinegro asintió- el otro día me dijiste que podía confiar en ti- lo miró insegura- aun puedo?

-Claro Sere, vi en tus ojos una tristeza y me gustaría que confiaras en mí como yo confío en ti, sé que es difícil hablar y no te lo estoy pidiendo, sólo te digo que cuando quieras puedes contar conmigo- tomó su mano- yo estaré siempre que me necesites

-Te necesito ahora- susurró y no pudo evitar abrazarlo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, escondiendo la cara en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro y aspirando su aroma, ese que la enloquecía cada vez que lo tenía cerca

-Prométeme que no me odiarás al saber de mi vida pasada- miró al chico suplicante- promete que no me juzgarás, por favor, no podría soportarlo

-Claro que no lo haré, no soy quien para juzgar, yo he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, nadie es dueño de la verdad y por lo tanto todos somos juez de nuestros propios actos

-Bien, no sé por donde comenzar así que lo haré por el principio…


	9. Verdades y un día contigo II

**Hola denuevo! disculpen la demora pero es que estaba con mucho trabajo y mi jefe es peor de Lord Farquaad... jajaja**

**Agradezco sus comentarios, me dan ánimos para continuar con la historia, espero que les guste este capi que es un poco triste... pero es importante para saber un poco el porqué de las inseguridades y tristezas de Serena**

Pov Darien

-Bien, no sé por dónde comenzar así que lo haré por el principio…

La verdad Serena se veía algo inquieta, no quería presionarla para que me contara qué había ocurrido en su vida para que estuviera tan triste a veces. Noté que su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, como si estuviera procesando la información que me daría. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo distinto, una sensación de melancolía llenó el ambiente, no quería interrumpir, pero su silencio en cierta forma me estaba inquietando, no quería verla triste

-Si aun no estás preparada yo no quiero que te sientas presionada, sé que confías en mí como yo confío en ti, pero sé que a veces aunque exista la confianza las cosas son demasiado duras para decirlas- le señalé pacientemente, no quería que ella se sintiera mal, lo menos que quería era que perdiera esa expresión de felicidad que había visto cuando montaba en la bicicleta momentos antes

-No te preocupes, estaba pensando- me miró- no quiero que pienses que soy masoquista pero no tengo otra forma de decir las cosas más que con detalles- suspiró

Le tomé la mano y la miré a los ojos, aquellos que reflejaban cada una de sus emociones, esos orbes celestes como el cielo de primavera que demostraban la fragilidad en la que se encontraba su alma en esos momentos. Volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte, más bien miraba hacia el frente pero era como si viera ante sus ojos algo más que el paisaje

-Cuando salí de la universidad comencé a trabajar en Kyoto- comentó, yo le puse toda mi atención- en ese lugar había muchas personas de distintas edades que desempeñaban diversos cargos, estaba un poco perdida entre tanto movimiento en un principio- sonrió- pero me reencontré con una amiga de estudios que me llevaba un año la cual estaba trabajando en el mismo lugar. Yo estaba muy feliz de tener a alguien cerca de mí y que fuera de confianza, así no me sentía tan sola... El horario de trabajo era distinto a otras partes, trabajábamos muchísimo por lo que con mi amiga Saori pasábamos gran parte del día juntas, nos acercamos a tal grado que nos conocíamos muy bien y teníamos demasiada confianza la una con la otra. También estaban en el grupo de amigas Kaolinet y Berjerite con quienes pasábamos días agradables, pero con Saori era la gran amistad que teníamos, las demás eran buenas compañeras de trabajo y amigas de fiestas, pero nada más.

Yo la miraba en una invitación silenciosa a que continuara con su relato, pero ella simplemente no me veía, su expresión era vacía, como si estuviera en otro lugar, como si estuviera viviendo en ese momento las cosas que iba relatando

-Todas las personas a las que conocía estaban enamoradas, les gustaba alguien o tenían novio; yo me sentía fuera de eso, no me interesaba nadie, quería que alguien me gustara, quería tener a alguien en quien pensar, pero simplemente no pasaba. Llegué a creer que era una persona fría, que era imposible que no sintiera interés por nadie y en cierta forma me obligué a que eso ocurriera- la miré sin entender, Serena se aclaró la garganta y continuó- llegó un chico nuevo, él era divertido y amable con las personas, comencé a acercarme a él con la esperanza de poder compartir más y me di cuenta que podía llegar a gustarme. Me convencí que él era el chico con el que podía comenzar una relación y le dije que me interesaba; cuando me dijo que yo también le interesaba estaba muy emocionada, pero de ahí no pasó nada más, ya que este chico siempre me evadía. Yo pensé que era porque a él antes se había fijado en mi amiga Saori la cual en ese entonces había empezado una relación con un compañero de trabajo llamado Jedite, y que por eso era así de reservado con el tema y quería ir despacio.

-Llegó otra chica nueva, su nombre… Beryl… al principio fue amable con todas las chicas que trabajábamos ahí, pero fue mucho más amable con los chicos- Serena volteó a mirarme de una forma que entendí perfectamente de qué manera Beryl era más amable con los chicos- yo no le tomé importancia ya que ella era una mujer atractiva a los hombres, tenía curvas pronunciadas, un cabello hermoso y se vestía de una manera que le sacaba el mayor provecho a su físico, era lógico que todos anduvieran tras de ella.

-Me di cuenta que el hombre que me gustaba, Seiya, le prestaba más atención a Beryl, pero tampoco me preocupé porque él dijo que estaba interesado en mí y ella sabía esto ya que yo se lo había dicho.

Se quedó en silencio como meditando, yo presentía que en ese relato había algo más, ya que su tristeza no era de una desilusión amorosa, era algo más profundo. Suspiró y bajó sus hombros en señal de resignación, me miró por un breve instante y continuó hablando de forma más pausaba y con un ligero temblor en la voz, aunque sus ojos seguían manteniendo esa mirada perdida

-Una noche de un viernes después del trabajo, Saori estaba organizando una salida en grupo, invitó a su novio Jedite, a su amigo Armand que trabajaba con nosotros, además de a mí y a Seiya. Este último dijo que no podía ir, que tenía cosas que hacer, yo como quería estar con él no quise salir con mi amiga, ya sabes- esbozó una ligera sonrisa- entonces le dije que no iría y que me quedaría un momento más en el trabajo, esto lo hice para estar con Seiya que también se quedaría.

-Vi cuando Saori trajo su automóvil rojo del año y en el lado del copiloto subió Jedite, también vi que Armand ocupó el asiento trasero. En ese momento salieron rumbo a un bar que estaba cerca. Seiya los vio irse y me dijo que ahora sí quería ir, como yo quería estar con él le dije que lo acompañaría. En esos momentos no me di cuenta que Seiya me estaba tratando de evitar o librarse de mí, era una tonta, aun lo soy- fruncí el ceño por su comentario, no podía creer el poco amor propio que se tenía Serena

-Salimos en busca de mi amiga y los demás, fuimos en dirección hacia donde ellos se encontraban y coincidimos con Kaolinet que iba en su automóvil, era blanco recuerdo, ella también se dirigía donde nosotros así que nos subimos en la parte trasera ya que iba con su novio del cual no recuerdo ni su nombre ni su rostro. Llegamos a un semáforo en rojo donde estaba Saori y los demás, Seiya se bajó del coche y corrió, llegó donde estaba mi amiga y trató de subirse al automóvil, pero entre risas Armand le cerró las puertas y no lo dejó subir; mientras ocurría esto y al ver que Seiya se había ido, Kaolinet me dijo que cerrara la puerta y que nos fuéramos, pero yo no quería dejarlo ahí, el me gustaba, quería tenerlo cerca, así que le pedí que lo esperáramos, ella no quería, me dijo que si nos íbamos a los demás no les quedaría otra que dejarlo subir, pero yo insistí en esperar- me miró contrariada, yo aun no entendía lo malo de lo que me decía, era lógico que si le interesaba alguien quisiera estar con él- Saori no lo sabía… no sabía que yo quería a Seiya, nunca fui capaz de decírselo ya que me deba miedo, no sé qué era pero no fui capaz de decir nada… cuando nos quedamos esperando en el auto con Kaoli yo pensé que era irónico, iba con ella aunque debería ir con Saori como siempre cuando salíamos, ya que ella era mi amiga y ahora la estaba dejando por un chico cuando al principio le había dicho que no quería ir… sé que mi amiga del alma me hubiese esperado, nunca me dejó de lado ni siquiera cuando se puso de novia con Jedite, mientras que yo a la primera la dejaba que se fuera sin mí, aunque claro iba con los chicos, pero todo va en que le di más importancia a una persona recién llegada a mi vida que a ella que me había apoyado en momentos difíciles.

Algo de lo que relataba Serena iba entendiendo, ella estaba dolida porque había preferido estar cerca de un hombre que ni siquiera era su novio a acompañar a su amiga; a lo mejor ellas se habían peleado esa noche y quería arreglar las cosas por lo que eso la tenía mal, a lo mejor este tipo Seiya al final hubiese terminado siendo novio de su amiga o de la otra chica Beryl, aun no entendía qué tenía que ver esa chica en todo este asunto, pero si Sere la había nombrado era por algún motivo. Miré a la chica que se encontraba sentada a mi lado, se veía tan frágil, me estaba comenzando a arrepentir de haberla instado a contarme su historia, pero me dije que era mejor que continuara, siempre es bueno hablar

-Cuando Seiya dejó de jugar y volvió al automóvil, nos dijo que los chicos habían decidido ir a otro local nocturno y continuamos el camino; vi que Saori se iba a toda velocidad- sonrió con melancolía- ella siempre había sido un as al volante y era por eso que conducía de manera a veces alocada, aunque yo siempre le decía que bajara la velocidad- su semblante cambió- pero esa noche no iba con ella para decírselo. Nosotros nos fuimos en otra dirección y paramos en un almacén a comprar cigarrillos, después de eso decidimos dar una vuelta ya que no queríamos ir donde Saori y los demás decidieron al final ir, ya que era a las afueras de Kyoto. Dimos varias vueltas por la ciudad, hasta que debido a que no encontramos ningún lugar que nos interesara, terminamos por tomar el camino que daba donde se habían ido los chicos

Serena me miró, se acercó un poco a mí y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. Eran extrañan las sensaciones que eso provocaba, de pronto sentía como si pudiera percibir cada una de las emociones de esta mujer tan perturbada que tenía a mi lado. Sólo giré un poco mi cara y le di un beso en el tope de la cabeza, ella suspiró. No sé porqué lo hice, pero eso creó un ambiente tan íntimo, algo que nunca antes había sentido y menos con alguien a quien acabo de conocer, de pronto se giró a mirarme

-Sabes Darien, espero que me estés entendiendo, sé que todo lo que te cuento es un poco enredado para alguien que no sabe nada acerca de mí, pero te prometo que al final entenderás todo, es algo tan difícil de pensar y más de decir… no sé qué me pasa pero contigo se me hace más fácil poder recordar… siento como si estuviera viviendo todo otra vez, sólo que no soy yo quien se encuentra en la escena, me entiendes? Siento que ahora soy espectadora de todo, veo las situaciones desde afuera… eso me asusta un poco, pienso que tal vez me esté negando a mí misma que las cosas ocurrieron y que yo fui parte de ello… no sé que sentir respecto a todo- soltó un suspiro tembloroso y me sonrió acomodándose en su postura inicial y volviendo a mirar al frente- luego de que emprendiéramos rumbo a encontrarnos con los demás esto ocurrió

_Flash back_

_El automóvil color blanco iba a una velocidad prudente pero sin ir despacio por la carretera, paralelo al lugar donde circulaban los vehículos se extendía la línea del tren. Serena sabía que por las noches sólo transitaban trenes de carga, ya que los de pasajeros iban a partir de la mañana. Siempre le había gustado pararse cerca del tren cuando pasaba, sentir el viento en su cara y la vibración, no entendía porqué pero le resultaba agradable; esos pensamientos estaban en su mente cuando pasaron por el lado del cruce y sintió a Seiya que se encontraba a su lado hablarle_

_-Mira Serena, ves ese coche de ahí? Es como el de Saori, pero no creo que sean ellos- mientras apuntaba con su dedo al lugar_

_Cuando Seiya le habló la rubia miró en la dirección que señalaba y efectivamente vio un automóvil color rojo como el de su amiga, lo vio tan rápido al pasar que le pareció tan sólo un coche estacionado al costado del cruce, se veía la parte del costado derecho del copiloto y no se apreciaban daños, así que no pensó que esas personas estuvieran en problemas_

_-Aun así creo que se parecía mucho, porqué no llamas a Saori por si acaso?- dijo Kaoli quien iba con los ojos fijos en el camino_

_-Mientras yo llamo a Armand, gana al que le contesten primero!- decía Seiya con un toque de humor_

_Serena comenzó a marcar el número de Saori, pero ella no contestaba la llamada, lo mismo ocurría con Seiya, estuvieron así alrededor de dos minutos mientras Kaolinet al ver que no obtenían respuesta decidió buscar una ruta que le permitiera virar para devolverse al lugar. El ambiente comenzó a ponerse denso, Serena y Seiya seguían con sus teléfonos marcando a sus amigos, pero ellos no contestaban_

_-Serena, tienes el número de Jedite? A lo mejor él responde- Seiya la miró asustado_

_La rubia comenzó a marcar al celular del novio de su amiga _

_-"hola?"- dijo una voz desconocida_

_-Jedite!- nadie respondía- Jedite eres tú?_

_-No, disculpe, mi nombre es Roger- dijo un hombre _

_-Oh, lo siento creí que le marcaba a mi amigo- Serena iba a cortar la llamada_

_-No, espere! Este es el teléfono de su amigo, lo que pasa es que ellos tuvieron un accidente donde se encuentra el cruce del tren_

_Serena se quedó una fracción de segundo inmóvil, hasta que recuperó el aire y pudo hablar- Son ellos!- fue lo que les dijo a los demás que iban en el coche, luego volvió a hablar con Roger- vamos para allá_

_-Sí, señorita, yo soy bombero e iba pasando por aquí cuando vi que sus amigos se encontraban accidentados por lo que ya me comuniqué con la ambulancia y la policía_

_-Muchas gracias- Serena se encontraba nerviosa y la tensión que se produjo entre los que estaban ahí fue casi insoportable, colgó el teléfono_

_No demoraron más de cinco minutos en llegar donde les habían indicado, que era el mismo lugar que ellos habían pasado anteriormente. Serena y Seiya bajaron del coche cruzando la calle rápidamente, mientras que Kaolinet y su novio se quedaron en el vehículo. El panorama era devastador; dos ambulancias se encontraban en el lugar, había un carro de bomberos y tres coches de policía. Se acercaron al automóvil rojo que se encontraba rodeado de personal médico_

_-No quiero! Déjenme dejénme… quiero bajar, no… NO!- era Jedite el que gritaba desesperado mientras forcejeaba con los paramédicos que trataban de colocarle el cuello ortopédico que dicta el protocolo en los accidentes_

_Serena se acercó más al vehículo y lo que vio la hizo temblar de angustia. Saori se encontraba sentada aun en el lugar del conductor, estaba inconciente mientras las personas de asistencia le quitaban el cinturón de seguridad que aun llevaba abrochado al momento que le colocaban el cuello ortopédico, parecía dormida, pero ciertamente no lo estaba. Miró hacia la parte de los asientos traseros del coche pero el lugar estaba vacío, no había rastro de Armand_

_Seiya se acercó y le dijo unas palabras a Jedite que Serena no alcanzó a escuchar, sólo vio que éste se quedaba quieto mientras permitía que le pusieran el objeto alrededor del cuello. Se acercó hasta el accidentado_

_-Jedite mírame- el aludido no prestaba atención- Jedite! Mírame- este levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos- donde está Armand?- no obtuvo respuesta- dime por favor, dónde está Armand?_

_-No lo sé_

_-Jedite, cómo que no lo sabes? Dónde está Armand?_

_-No está, no está aquí- decía desesperado_

_-Donde está entonces?- preguntaba confundida_

_-No está, no está, se fue… se fue- ya no enfocaba un lugar específico, sólo se levantó saliendo del coche siendo ayudado por Seiya. Cuando logró estar fuera corrió hasta el otro lado_

_-Saori… Saori!- Seiya junto con algunos policías intentaban calmarlo, mientras que los paramédicos hacían su trabajo sacando a Saori del coche y dejándola tendida en el suelo de espaldas mientras le tomaban los signos vitales y la revisaban rápidamente_

_Serena se alejó un poco de la escena, advirtiéndole a Seiya que debía tener cuidado con Jedite para que no entorpeciera el trabajo de las demás personas, pidiéndole que lo acompañara para que no fuera a cometer una locura. La rubia sólo observaba la escena, veía mientras revisaban a su inconciente amiga que estaba tendida en el suelo; el tiempo se detuvo y era como si todo estuviera sucediendo en cámara lenta, nada estaba ocurriendo lo suficientemente rápido, el cielo se volvió más oscuro, el aire más frío, el aire más espeso, mientras cada minuto parecía eterno. Se encontraba en un estado de aturdimiento interior, rogándole al cielo porque todo terminara pronto y que al salir el sol al día siguiente todo esto adquiriera el significado de un simple susto… se reirían luego de eso- pensó- contarían la anécdota de ese día desde sus distintos puntos de vista porque… todo estaría bien… todo estaría… no podía convencerse de eso porque en el fondo de su alma sabía que esta noche algo había cambiado, ya nada sería igual, aunque por fuera quería creer y tener esperanza en que las cosas mejorarían, algo dentro de ella le decía que esto sólo era el principio de algo más duro… y no se equivocaba_

_Tomó su teléfono y con sus manos frías marcó el número de Berjerite, ella era una buena amiga de Saori y aunque fueran las dos y media de la madrugada debía avisarle lo que estaba ocurriendo con su amiga_

_-"Bueno?- contestó una voz adormilada_

_-Berjerite, soy Serena, ha ocurrido algo… algo malo- no sabía como dar la noticia_

_-Serena! Que ocurre porqué me llamas a esta hora? Estás bien?_

_-Yo sí, este… es Saori- guardó silencio un segundo- ella ha tenido un accidente en su coche, iba con Armand, él está bien, está conciente, pero Saori… ella no despierta_

_-No!- gritó la chica al teléfono- se ve mal? Por favor Serena responde, dime, está muy herida?_

_Serena miró hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba su amiga que era a unos veinte metros de donde estaba ella. Lo que vio la paralizó- te llamo después, ven pronto amiga- le dio las indicaciones del lugar donde había ocurrido el accidente y cortó la llamada. No podía quitar los ojos de Saori, la escena la tenía casi sin respiración, sentía que toda la sangre se había ido de su rostro y en silencio seguía rogando porque todo sólo fuera un susto o un mal sueño… tenía la esperanza que cuando llegara la luz del día todo estaría mejor. Vio que el personal médico comenzaba a realizar reanimación a su amiga… oh Dios, estaba teniendo un paro cardiaco… Se quedó absorta en la escena, sólo escuchaba uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, para después ver a un tipo que con una especie de globo de color rojo bombeaba aire dentro de la boca de Saori dos veces antes de volver a repetir la secuencia de diez presiones sobre su pecho. Eso sólo lo había visto en las películas, pero esto no era ficción, era la angustiante realidad que no permitía que se moviera, se encontraba de pie en el mismo lugar mirando lo que estaba ocurriendo, rogando porque dejaran de hacer eso y le dijeran que el peligro ya había pasado_

_Habían transcurrido alrededor de cinco minutos y las personas seguían con la misma rutina… luego eran diez minutos y no paraban de hacerle eso a su amiga… porqué tardaban tanto en hacerla despertar?, de pronto escuchó el sonido de su teléfono, lo tenía apretado en su mano derecha pero aun así no había sentido la vibración de éste, miró el identificador_

_-Berjerite! Donde vienes?_

_-Serena, me he demorado, tuve que dejar a mi hijo con la vecina, dime que está pasando por allá por favor_

_-La están reanimando pero no pasa nada, llevan mucho rato en eso_

_-Cuánto tiempo más o menos?- Serena se quedó sin palabras, estaba calculando- responde! Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo la reanimación?_

_-No sé, no sé, algo así de cómo diez minutos_

_Se escuchó un sollozo- Serena… Saori, ella… ella está muerta_

_-Qué! No, no lo está, la están reanimando y se va a poner bien_

_-No Sere, escucha, son más de cinco minutos, las posibilidades son casi nulas_

_-Se va a recuperar, lo va a hacer… Ven, ven pronto por favor- aunque las palabras denotaban la urgencia y desesperación, su tono de voz era calmado, demasiado calmado y suave, estaba como en un estado de aturdimiento y aletargamiento donde sus emociones permanecían dentro de ella sin ser demostradas al exterior, su rostro era inexpresivo a pesar que en su interior la rubia sentía una gran tormenta desatarse_

_-Ya voy en camino, llego en tres minutos- suspiró- Serena- la llamó con la voz temblorosa por el llanto- está muerta, no hay nada que hacer- y cortó la llamada_

_A los pocos minutos llegaron Berjerite y Richard, este último era amigo de Armand, mientras otras personas conocidas igualmente aparecían en el lugar; la noticia del accidente se había extendido entre sus conocidos y muchos llegaron ahí como si el hecho de estar presentes pudiera mejorar la situación. La verdad Serena sólo se encontraba preocupada por la salud de su amiga, por lo cual no pensó más en el paradero del tercer ocupante del vehículo, se le pasó por la mente de manera fugaz que a lo mejor lo habrían pasado a dejar a su casa que quedaba cerca del centro de la ciudad, pero no quiso analizar el tema, Armand no estaba y Saori se encontraba grave mientras que Jedite sufría un ataque de histeria. A este último vio que lo llevaban hacia una de las ambulancias, le aplicaban algún medicamento en el brazo izquierdo con una jeringa al momento que él se quedaba sentado en el lugar. Buscó con la mirada a Seiya y éste se encontraba apoyado en una baranda al costado del cruce, tenía la mirada dirigida al suelo mientras respiraba fuertemente, lo notaba por el movimiento de su pecho. Fijó su atención nuevamente en la castaña, mientras que Berjerite llegaba a su lado, la abrazaba brevemente y se quedaba de pie junto a ella presenciando la escena. Saori seguía tendida en el suelo sin abrir los ojos, pero apenas se veía entre tantas personas de la asistencia médica que tenía a su alrededor_

_-Es Armand… oh por Dios, es Armand- gritaba Richard al momento que era sujetado por dos policías que evitaban que se acercara al lugar hacia donde estaba apuntando_

_Serena al escuchar el nombre del novio de su amiga se acercó en compañía de Berjerite hacia donde estaba Richard forcejeando con los hombres. Lo que vio en los ojos del castaño la hizo tensarse, era desesperación, angustia, miedo, tristeza, todo lo cual combinado creaba en su cara una expresión casi desfigurada. Seiya también se acercó, lo vio ir más cerca del lugar donde apuntaban todos y lo vio igualmente devolverse, sentarse con la espalda recargada en la baranda, ponerse las manos en la cara y comenzar a llorar; Berjerite también lloraba pero en silencio. La rubia se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor… vio que tendido en medio de la línea del tren se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre inmóvil, se veía el bulto de su cuerpo a pesar de la poca luz que había en ese sector, lo cual habría impedido en un principio percatarse de su existencia… se tensó. Era imposible que fuera Armand, estaban a casi cincuenta metros de donde había ocurrido el accidente, simplemente era ilógico que fuera él, estaba muy lejos, era mucha la distancia; trataba de analizar la situación pero simplemente no le encontraba sentido_

_Un policía al cual no le veía en rostro, en compañía de otro igual de anónimo, se acercaron al cuerpo que estaba en medio, lo miraron y analizaron a los presentes_

_-Necesitamos que alguien venga a reconocer el cuerpo- qué! Se preguntaba la rubia, eso sólo lo dicen cuando la persona está… muerta. Miró a seiya quien estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo llorando, nadie le prestaba atención, miró luego a Berjerite que aun se mantenía a su lado_

_-Lo siento Serena pero yo no puedo- ahogó un sollozo- simplemente no puedo- negó con la cabeza_

_Observó el panorama, estaban asegurando a Saori a una camilla, no sabía su estado pero rogaba porque estuviera mejor, la mayoría de las personas eran completos desconocidos, bomberos que se encargaban de revisar el automóvil y evaluar los daños de un poste metálico de grandes proporciones que se encontraba más allá; el personal médico que estaba dividido entre las ambulancias, Saori y Jedite; los oficiales de policía que conversaban con las personas tratando de obtener las identidades de los accidentados; miraba a los demás conocidos que eran principalmente del trabajo, quienes estaban en una esquina muy juntos como tratando de darse calor, llorando silenciosamente y abrazándose. Suspiró, con su rostro desprovisto de emociones y con su caminar pausado se acercó a la línea del tren_

_-Yo lo haré- uno de los policías le hizo un gesto para que se acercara_

_Al llegar al lugar indicado vio a un hombre joven tendido en el suelo, tenía el rostro inmaculado, sin signos de estar herido o mal, ese rostro reflejaba una calma infinita, sin embargo… Serena se dio cuenta que la persona que tenía frente a ella se encontraba sin vida, cómo lo sabía?, ni ella misma se lo explicaba_

_-Bien! Es tu amigo o no es tu amigo?- señaló uno de los oficiales de manera cortante_

_-Cómo dice?- la rubia aun estaba aturdida mirando el rostro del hombre en el suelo, no estaba segura de quien era; su cara se parecía a Armand, pero eso no le cuadraba, era imposible que fuera él y que estuviera tan lejos… estaba confundida_

_-Te pregunté si él es tu amigo o no es tu amigo- el policía parecía enfadado_

_-Yo… no lo sé, porqué no buscan a ver si tiene alguna identificación?- el hombre puso cara de fastidio_

_-Ya lo revisamos y no tiene nada, me puedes contestar la pregunta de una vez?_

_Serena se agachó y contempló el rostro de cerca… su alma lloró al darse cuenta que era Armand quien se encontraba en ese lugar… él estuvo ahí todo el tiempo y ella no lo vio. Sólo era cosa de dar media vuelta y recorrer un poco el lugar para verlo, pero no lo hizo, siempre estuvo al pendiente de Saori, y ahora él estaba muerto. La culpa la carcomía mientras se mezclaba con otros sentimientos formados en su interior que se negaban a fluir… "Si lo hubiese visto antes… a lo mejor lo habrían ayudado y estaría vivo" pensaba mientras asentía a los policías dándole los datos del fallecido y negando cuando le preguntaron si tenía cómo contactar a su familia; la verdad no sabía mucho de Armand, pero se sentía responsable en cierto modo de su deceso. _

_Estaba en medio de la línea junto al cuerpo de el chico, cuando siente mucho ruido, las personas gritaban que salieran, ella no entendía nada hasta que escuchó- Detengan el tren!- se dio cuenta que éste se encontraba acercándose a gran velocidad a ellos. Los policías se hicieron a un lado pidiéndole que se alejara, pero Serena no quería dejar a Armand sólo, aunque estuviera muerto eso no quería decir que dejaría que fuera destrozado por la máquina metálica. Estaba esperando en esos segundos a que detuvieran el tren, vio a los policías que se encontraban al otro lado haciendo la señal, por lo que esperó de pie mirando de frente como las luces se acercaban… "Si no lo detienen ahora, tomo a Armand y lo llevo a la orilla", iba a reaccionar cuando el tren se detuvo a unos cien metros de ella y del cuerpo tendido en medio de las vías_

_Cuando pasó el susto del tren y los policías le pidieron irse, Serena se alejó del lugar y se obligó a fijarse en otra cosa… Saori estaba en la camilla de la parte de atrás de la ambulancia no sabía qué había ocurrido, iba a acercarse cuando vio cómo salía un paramédico del vehículo quien la miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada al suelo… qué significaba eso?, iba camino a averiguar cuando sintió el lamento ahogado de Richard_

_-Saori… porqué los dos! No es verdad!… porqué, porqué?- el castaño no aguantó más mientras caía al suelo preso de las lágrimas_

_Escuchaba los lamentos, no entendía las palabras, todos hablaban a la vez, todos lloraban, gritaban, gemían de angustia. Mientras esto ocurría, Serena se sentía como si estuviera en medio de todo, sin pertenecer a ningún lado, ni al de los amigos devastados ni al de los profesionales imparciales… por dentro pertenecía al primer grupo y por fuera al segundo. Se quiso acercar a la ambulancia, quería ver a su amiga, quería creer que todo era una broma de mal gusto, tenía la esperanza de que cuando la viera ella estaría con su hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y la abrazaría feliz como siempre lo hacía… fue detenida por un paramédico quien le manifestó que Saori había fallecido al momento de subirla a la ambulancia, le dijo que lo sentía y muchas cosas que no recuerda pues en ese momento vio a Jedite sentado en la otra ambulancia con una sonrisa melancólica que contrastaba con las marcas de lágrimas que surcaban su rostro… no se atrevió a ir para preguntar qué ocurría, no quiso que Jedite preguntara alguna otra cosa y supiera que por su descuido Armand había sufrido la misma suerte que Saori_

_Fin flash back_

-Es increíble no crees?- Serena le sonrió de manera melancólica al pelinegro

-Qué cosa?

-El que pueda recordar todo con tantos detalles. No lo hago a propósito, incluso ahora es menos, pero siempre repaso una y otra vez en mi mente lo ocurrido esa noche; lo hice desde el principio, a lo mejor por eso recuerdo todo tan bien

-Puede ser por eso- Darien observó el rostro de la rubia, se veía la melancolía que le provocaba hablar de lo ocurrido, no sentía lástima por ella, más bien la admiraba porque a pesar de vivir todo lo que le había contado, ella seguía ahí, se había levantado y había retomado el rumbo, tal vez ella no valorara lo que era y quien era, pero él se daba cuenta de la gran mujer que tenía en frente y estaba orgulloso porque sabía que acababa de conocer a la verdadera Serena Tsukino, un ser humano excepcional

-Aún no he terminado sabes?- arqueó una ceja esperando la respuesta del moreno

-Ya lo sabía- ella lo miró interrogante y él sonrió- hablaste de Berjerite, quiero saber qué es de ella ahora, o de Jedite que estaba bien hasta donde contaste, qué ocurrió con Armand que estaba tan lejos del lugar del accidente… por otra parte me gustaría saber qué pasó contigo después de eso… de verdad me gustaría saber cómo afrontaste todo

-Así es, bueno…

-Además, sé que no viene al caso ya que no volviste a mencionarla, pero me gustaría saber qué tiene que ver en tu vida la tal Beryl, la nombraste y luego no, creo que juega un papel importante

-Vaya, eres muy inteligente- rió con ganas- claro que tiene que ver y mucho aunque nada que ver con lo ocurrido con Saori y Armand- suspiró- pero eso aun no te lo puedo decir, estoy contando las cosas lo más ordenadas que puedo y si te hablo de Beryl ahora lo más probable es que no entiendas nada- hizo una mueca de disgusto

Darien la abrazó por los hombros e hizo que recostara la cabeza en su hombro, así estuvieron un buen rato, sólo mirando cómo el sol se escondía despacio, dejando el cielo de un color anaranjado con toques de rosa y oro

-Si no hubiese ocurrido todo eso nunca me hubiesen enviado a Tokio- comenzó a hablar de pronto la rubia- ya que según mis jefes lo hicieron para que yo no recordara constantemente lo sucedido

-Pero si no te hubiesen enviado a trabajar acá yo nunca te habría conocido- el pelinegro hizo un puchero que causó risa en su acompañante

-Si nos habríamos conocido- afirmó incorporándose y lo miró de frente- yo sé que el destino tenía preparado que nos conociéramos… me hace bien hablar contigo- se sonrojó

-Y tal vez Saori y Armand cumplieron su destino aquí y por eso partieron de este mundo- Serena no pudo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar eso- a veces no entendemos porqué pasan las cosas, nos flagelamos pensando que fueron nuestra culpa, pero a veces sólo no podemos evitarlo, no podemos interferir

-Lo sé

-Lo sabes realmente?- Darien se encontraba serio mirando a la rubia a los ojos, sin embargo mantenía cierta ternura en su expresión, en la forma de tratarla

-Muchas veces repasé la historia, no sólo la parte que te conté sino que todo, todo incluido lo demás que ocurrió después de eso. Inventé millones de escenarios en donde yo actuaba diferente, acompañaba a Saori en el coche, permitía que Seiya se fuera con los chicos, encontraba a Armand al llegar al lugar… escenarios en los que yo decía y hacía cosas distintas a las que hice. Esto lo realicé muchas veces, lo hice de forma autómata, no es que me guste la autoflagelación, pero repasaba los eventos y las posibilidades una y otra vez aunque me causaba un dolor terrible

-Y, aún lo haces?

-No, sólo cuando se lo cuento a alguien o en sueños, ahí recuerdo ciertas partes de lo vivido, pero no escenifico nada, creo que más que sueños son mis recuerdos que se manifiestan mientras duermo

-Puede ser, pero aun te sientes culpable por ciertas cosas?- le miró la mano que tenía cerca de él y la tomó entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, la rubia suspiró

-Es complicado, a veces me siento un poco culpable… pero luego me doy cuenta que no es culpa sino remordimiento, sentimiento que nace por cosas que me gustaría haber hecho y no hice, por cosas que podría haber dicho y no dije… pero esas cosas que me causan remordimiento increíblemente no cambiarían el curso de los sucesos por lo cual no me siento culpable. Además, al repasar tantas veces lo ocurrido mientras escenificaba distintas situaciones en mi mente, me di cuenta que actuando de una u otra forma no significaba que las cosas no ocurrirían- miró a Darien para comprobar que él estaba entendiendo, cuando le dio una mirada que la satisfizo continuó- quiero decir que por ejemplo si yo hubiese ido con Saori no significa que podría haber evitado el accidente… o tal vez sí, a eso me refiero, no puedo mortificarme con cosas que jamás podré saber

-Me alegra que pienses así- se quedaron en silencio

La miró de frente por unos instantes que se hicieron eternos, ella se perdió en los zafiros de él y él se sumergió en los océanos de ella; sus rostros se iban acercando como buscando un lugar donde refugiarse, la distancia era casi nula. Darien puso las manos en el rostro de Serena mientras que ella se sujetó de los fuertes hombros de él, ambos se seguían mirando a los ojos, estaban tan cerca que la imagen comenzaba a distorsionarse

Ring!.. ring!- el celular de Serena sonó estrepitosamente rompiendo la burbuja donde ambos se encontraban

La rubia dio vuelta el rostro para que Darien no viera como cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios fuertemente de la frustración por haber sido interrumpida en su "Divino consuelo", como le tenía apodado en su mente al hecho de que Darien estuviera con ella y pudiera compartirle su pasado siendo reconfortada con un beso como el de sus sueños. "Definitivamente los sueños son difíciles de realizar", pensaba al momento que contestaba el celular

-Bueno?

-Serena soy Mina, debes venir pronto al Hospital Central- hablaba muy alterada al otro lado de la línea

-Qué pasa Mina habla!- por un momento Serena se transportó al pasado sintiendo la misma angustia que sintió esa noche de un quince de Febrero

-Amiga es Helios, el hijo de Amy, se encuentra internado y al parecer es grave… apúrate Sere que nuestra amiga necesita del apoyo de las dos

-No te preocupes amiga ahí estaré- cortando la llamada

Serena le explicó a Darien lo ocurrido con Amy y su hijo y él se ofreció a acompañarla al hospital para ver si como médico podía conseguir más información de lo ocurrido con el niño.

Con sentimientos encontrados de todo tipo, angustia, melancolía, esperanza, alegría, miedo y miles de sensaciones más, la rubia se encaminó con el guapo doctor hacia su destino, feliz por poder compartir más tiempo con él, con la convicción de que iba a convertirse en el mejor amigo que hubiese tenido jamás aparte de Saori

**Si llegaron hasta aquí es que se dieron el tiempo de leer este capi que me salió más largo que los anteriores.****Nos leemos en el próximo. Bss**


	10. Descubriendo secretos

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que disfruten! **

**Recuerden, los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de N.T.**

A Serena le parecía un poco extraña la facilidad con la que había congeniado con Darien, al principio sólo lo miró a lo lejos, luego él la miró a ella y sus ojos se encontraron, después llegó al mismo árbol donde se encontraba sentado, hablaron un poco y él se fue… y ahora, habían hablado como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo que se conocían hace tiempo. Ella era una persona amigable, alegre, entusiasta y muy enérgica, pero los sucesos de los últimos años habían hecho mella en su espíritu y tendía a esconder su verdadera personalidad por miedo a ser objeto de burlas como lo fue en la época de la universidad por culpa de Rubeus, pero en estos momentos se sentía tan bien y segura que estaba siendo ella misma, cantaba a toda voz en el coche de Darien el cual temblaba con las vibraciones que provocaba el ruido de la radio, estaba asustada con lo de su amiga y estaba sacando un poco de estrés cantando y moviendo las manos, para que cuando llegara al hospital pudiera ser un apoyo real en todo lo que se viniera… estaba siendo ella misma, estaba siendo normal, estaba siendo como hace mucho no era, estaba siendo… rara!

Admitía que era distinta, le encantaba el deporte, sobretodo el patinaje y las artes marciales, además disfrutaba de la música, tocaba el piano como una profesional y adoraba cantar en solitario o siendo parte de un coro polifónico, tenía una voz de contra alto un poco pastosa que le daba ese toque de ternura melancólica a todas las canciones que interpretaba; aparte de eso se consideraba una adicta a la lectura, sobretodo a las novelas románticas y con un poco de humor, disfrutaba de leer libros que si tenían más de seiscientas páginas era mucho mejor; también escribía… eran sólo cosas, pensamientos que plasmaba en las hojas de su cuaderno de dos mil hojas que le habían traído de regalo una vez a los doce años y que había conservado como un tesoro, aparte de eso le encantaba reír, era mal pensada con una mente un poquitín sucia, hablaba ridiculeces sin sentido para alivianar ambientes demasiado tensos o serios, y le encantaban las películas de comedia romántica, además de las películas para niños, sobretodo las de Barbie. Esa era ella, esa era Serena Tsukino, alguien que salía poco de noche a fiestas pero que disfrutaba de un paseo al parque una mañana y adoraba compartir con sus amigos; era rara lo sabía, de todas las personas que conocía nadie se interesaba por lo mismo que ella, pero aun así no quería cambiar porque esas pequeñas cosas eran las que la hacían feliz.

Pero por ser diferente había tenido que aguantar a Rubeus en sus años de universidad, había tenido que soportar que él junto a un grupito de amigos se burlaran de ella a cada momento, todo por no ser de las que se alcoholizaba hasta quedar inconciente, no se metía la mierda de drogas en su organismo ni tampoco andaba de ofrecida con los chicos vistiéndose con atuendos dignos de una trabajadora sexual… tenía su estilo en cuanto a su personalidad y gustos, con respecto a la ropa, se vestía bien pero como una chica normal, no como una pu… eso era lo que no le agradaba a Rubeus y se burlaba de ella debido a su aspecto físico, siendo más alta que el resto de las mujeres, con su cabello rubio casi blanco y sus grandes ojos azules, le decía que era una mujer insípida, sin gracia y un gorila nada femenino al lado de las pequeñas chicas compañeras de estudios… Esas críticas al principio no le importaban mucho a Serena, pero cuando se hicieron constantes y repetitivas, cuando muchos en la universidad la miraban como bicho raro mientras que los demás se burlaban, se terminó convenciendo que era verdad, su ánimo fue decayendo, quería pasar inadvertida en todas partes ya que nunca le gustó resaltar y mucho menos por cosas negativas.

Al terminar sus estudios tenía la esperanza que todo cambiaría, las cosas iban tranquilas, iban bien hasta que ocurrió el accidente donde perdieron la vida Saori y Armand, después vino un período intenso de problemas con Seiya y con Beryl… las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y para colmo la enviaron a trabajar a Tokio… pensó que era demasiado malo que la alejaran de su ciudad, de las personas que sentía cercanas y con las que compartía en cierto grado el dolor de perder a su mejor amiga en el mundo junto con su compañero de trabajo, pero eso a nadie le importó y a sacaron… ahora comprendía que las cosas pasan por algo, que si bien se sentía a gusto en Kyoto no estaba completa, sólo tenía a Saori y cuando ella se fue trató de aferrarse a cosas inexistentes, cosas que terminaron por dañarla más de lo que estaba, entonces la sacaron… la mandan a una ciudad que apenas conocía, donde no conocía a nadie, pensó que las cosas serían peores, pero se equivocó, todo pasa por algo y ella había aprendido de los errores, del dolor y las malas experiencias, se sentía orgullosa de poder decir que se había levantado y había rescatado el aprendizaje de sus experiencias… estar en Tokio había sido lo mejor que pudiera pasarle posterior al accidente en Kyoto, llegó a esta ciudad y entonces conoció a Mina y a Amy, conoció a Darien... no importaba tener que aguantar diariamente a Seiya y a Rubeus quienes andaban juntos a todos lados como los mejores amigos del mundo, no importaba que su jefe fuera un tirano explotador y resentido, lo único que importaba era que tenía a dos amigas que la entendían, que sabían que le gustaba Darien y no le coqueteaban, eso era algo que nunca le había pasado, toda la vida había tenido "amigas" que les coqueteaban a los chicos que a ella le gustaban o derechamente a sus novios, por lo cual nunca había tenido una relación que durara más de un mes, siempre la cambiaban por otra… Mina y Amy no eran así y se sintió agradecida por eso… en cuando a Darien, sabía que no era bueno ilusionarse con un chico tan endemoniadamente guapo, inteligente, bueno y comprensivo, sabía que lo más probable era que sufriera en silencio cuando él comenzara a salir con alguna chica… pero aun sabiendo el riesgo estaba ahí con él en su auto camino al hospital a ver a Amy y a Helios… ahí estaba acompañándola como un buen amigo… amigo, cómo quisiera aunque sea una vez poder besar a su amigo, sentir sus labios y tener con qué soñar… ya estaba desvariando! Lo más probable es que lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos lo haya malinterpretado y él nunca tuvo la intención de que llegaran a besarse, suspiró de desilusión, cosa que Darien notó

-Estás bien?- el pelinegro se veía preocupado por ella

-No te preocupes, estaba pensando en Amy- guardó silencio un momento- ella está sola con su hijo, es una mujer muy valiente y al ver esto, como siempre me pregunto…- dejó de hablar y miró por la ventana

-Qué cosa- se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y la miró, ella le observó detenidamente y dejó escapar el aire que tenía retenido

-Me pregunto… porqué a las personas buenas siempre les pasan cosas malas?- pensaba en todo lo vivido, pensaba en las personas con las que trabajaba en la empresa, pensó en su familia y en muchas personas que había conocido a lo largo de los años que le habían demostrado que la vida no era como en los cuentos y que el villano casi siempre se salía con la suya, mientras los inocentes sufrían desmedidamente

-Serena, no pienses en eso, a veces pasan cosas malas pero sólo te hacen más fuerte, ya verás que Helios se pondrá bien

Llegaron al hospital sin contratiempos, preguntaron en recepción y subieron a la décima planta donde se encontraba cirugía. Salieron del ascensor y entraron directamente en la sala de espera, viendo a Mina que estaba sentada y tenía la cabeza de Amy apoyada en sus piernas, mientras ambas miraban al frente sin ver realmente nada. Serena se acercó cautelosa con un poco de temor a cómo reaccionar ante esto, no tenía hijos por lo que no sabía el dolor y la angustia que sentía su amiga, así que sólo se limitó a sentarse al otro lado de la peliazul y a acariciarle la espalda en un gesto cariñoso

Darien no quiso interrumpir la escena, así que se acercó directamente a la consulta que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo y tocó a la puerta. Después de que alguien respondiera, abrió la puerta entrando y cerrando tras de él

-Darien!, pero qué gusto, qué te trae por aquí?- el hombre se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al pelinegro estrechándole la mano de manera enérgica

-Nicholas, qué tal?- devolviéndole el apretón de manos- necesito un favor amigo

-Vaya, si cada vez que me visitas es para pedirme algo, creo que me mantendré lejos de ti- bromeó el castaño al momento que se sentaba y con un gesto invitaba al otro a hacer lo mismo- dime para qué soy bueno- sonrió

Nicholas era uno de los mejores cirujanos del país, a sus veintinueve años había logrado grandes cosas participando desde siempre en proyectos e investigaciones científicas, lo cual le permitió formar parte del equipo que estaba a cargo de crear otros métodos de cirugía experimentales que resultaron ser un éxito. Ahora, siendo el médico más joven del área, se desempeñaba como jefe de cirugía en el hospital, institución que era reconocida como una de las mejores del país. Por otra parte Nicholas era un soltero empedernido, de hermosos ojos azules y cabello castaño algo desordenado, estilo que le daba un toque de adolescente rebelde mezclado con una masculinidad y ferocidad que exudaba testosterona, lo que hacía que la mayoría del género femenino suspirara por él y tratara de obtener más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar. Después de haber sufrido una gran desilusión amorosa no volvió a creer en el amor, pensó que había perdido tiempo valioso estando enamorado de una mujer que sólo había jugado con él y decidió que nunca más se entregaría tan abiertamente a alguien a menos que comprobara que ella lo hacía primero, así no sufriría si descubría el engaño; aun no había descubierto a la mujer que lo convenciera de que lo amaba, por lo cual mantenía citas ocasionales con mujeres desconocidas, quienes sólo se reunían con él con un solo propósito y el que ambos compartían sin compromisos desinteresadamente.

-Verás, hay un niño- dijo Darien calmadamente- Helios Mizuno, tiene ocho años y está internado acá, es hijo de una amiga y ella se encuentra muy preocupada como para asimilar la información que le den acerca del estado de su hijo, me gustaría saber qué ocurre con él para orientarla un poco- no quiso abusar de su amistad con Nicholas, así que se limitó a darle esa explicación para obtener el diagnóstico y poder saber qué era lo que tenía el niño y la gravedad de la situación

-Si sé quien es, su madre llegó con él muy angustiada y ha estado durante todo el tiempo en recepción sin salir de ahí, deberías decirle que descanse, pero me imagino que quiere saber más del pequeño antes que nada, está bien, te diré qué ocurre sólo porque te estás haciendo cargo del bienestar emocional de tu amiga, espera un momento- abrió una carpeta que tenía sobre la esquina izquierda de la mesa y leyó en silencio frunciendo el ceño de vez en vez

-Qué ocurre Nicholas?- el aludido lo miró de manera sombría

-No te voy a mentir Dar, ni tampoco a maquillar lo que está pasando, confío en que tengas la sutileza de tranquilizar a la madre cuando le demos la información- volvió a mirar la carpeta y levantó la vista- el niño Helios Mizuno tiene una alteración genética a la sangre, estaba a la espera del tratamiento que podría hacerlo mejorar, pero ha surgido un problema delicado

-A qué te refieres?, no podrán aplicarle el tratamiento?

-No es eso, lo que ocurre es que su sangre tiende a coagular más de lo normal, es por eso que la enfermedad es peligrosa, eso puede afectar la irrigación sanguínea en órganos vitales

-Qué es lo que tiene Helios?- Darien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-Se le formó un coágulo en el cerebro, lo cual no permite la oxigenación necesaria, por lo cual estamos realizando rápidamente todos los estudios para poder comunicarle a la madre que tiene que ser intervenido quirúrgicamente antes de mañana o morirá, la operación en sí es sencilla pero muy peligrosa, así que no podemos asegurar nada al respecto

-Vaya! Bueno, será mejor que vaya con Amy para que esté preparada al momento de firmar los documentos

-Te quedarás acompañando?

-Claro Nicholas, nos vemos en un rato- y así salió de la consulta

Minutos más tarde se formó un caos, las tres amigas estaban desconsoladas con lo ocurrido al niño, ya que aunque Darien sabía cómo decir las cosas para que no sonaran tan mal, esta vez no había nada que pudiera verse de mejor manera, fue sincero con la peliazul y le habló de todo lo que vendría, advirtiéndole que debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Posterior a eso, ocho horas más tarde, Helios Mizuno salía de la sala de operaciones seguido de un Nicholas Kumada muy sonriente, Amy se acercó enseguida al verlo

-Cómo salió todo doctor?- tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos

-La operación fue un éxito, sólo hay que ver cómo reacciona cuando despierte, debemos esperar aun veinticuatro horas más para estar seguros del resultado, aunque… -vaciló mientras Amy lo miraba con ojos suplicantes- aunque si bien no puedo asegurar que se pondrá bien, yo creo que será así, ya que los riesgos fueron muchos y el haber sobrevivido a la operación es un gran logro- sonrió- lo podrás ver cuando lo trasladen a una habitación

-Gracias- Amy cerró los ojos y se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla, demostrando lo cansada que se encontraba

-Verás que todo saldrá bien amiga- Serena abrazó a la preocupada madre y sonrió tiernamente a Darien

Serena y Darien habían llegado hace más de quince horas al lugar, ya eran las ocho de la mañana del día domingo y todos se encontraban exhaustos, ya que Mina tampoco se había ido a su casa , aunque en un momento de la noche tras recibir una llamada salió del hospital regresando dos horas después. Serena no quiso preguntarle en el momento, pero cuando su amiga salió ella la vio por la ventana y se percató que estuvo las dos horas hablando con alguien por su celular, la vio llorar a lo lejos y supo que esas lágrimas no eran por el niño enfermo ni por su amiga, ahí había algo más que era intensificado por la preocupación previa. Seguía mirando a Mina tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos cuando apareció una enfermera y se dirigió a ellos

-La madre de Helios Mizuno?- Amy se levantó de inmediato

-Soy yo, dígame ha ocurrido algo más?

-Claro que no, sólo venía a avisarle que su hijo fue trasladado a la habitación 1008 y puede pasar a verlo

La enfermera le hizo un gesto con la mano guiándola hacia las habitaciones mientras los demás presentes se quedaban ahí mirando fijamente la escena

-Creo que deberían descansar ahora que Helios está mejor- dijo Darien un poco preocupado al ver las ojeras de ambas rubias

-No es nada, no dejaremos a Amy sola- Serena se acercó a Darien y tomó su mano- te agradezco lo que hiciste, te quedaste toda la noche y mantuviste a mi amiga tranquila con tus palabras, ella te cree porque eres un profesional de la salud, no se si Mina o yo podríamos haber logrado el mismo efecto en ella- lo miró a los ojos y le regaló una tierna pero cansada sonrisa- gracias por todo amigo- y lo abrazó fuertemente, siendo correspondida por un chico agotado pero sonriente

-Bueno, creo que iré afuera a tomar aire- Mina tenía un aura opaca "algo no anda bien" pensó Serena al verla

-Yo te acompaño amiga

-No es necesario Sere, tú estás conversando con Darien, yo sólo voy y vuelvo

-Darien ya se va- lo dijo tan segura que el pelinegro frunció el ceño- adiós- se acercó al chico, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó nuevamente aprovechando la cercanía para hablarle al oído- si quieres no te vas, pero necesito hablar a solas con ella, algo le pasa- lo miró de manera elocuente y se separó de él. Tomó a Mina de la mano y la sacó del edificio, la chica no pudo protestar ya que Serena le lanzó una advertencia silenciosa, haciéndole saber que estaba enterada de su estado de ánimo. Cuando salieron al patio se sentaron en una banca color tierra y permanecieron en silencio durante largos minutos

-Bien, seré directa- miró a Mina seriamente- qué ocurre?

-Nada amiga, sólo estoy cansada - pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas

-Mina, si no quieres decirme lo entiendo, pero no me mientas diciendo que no pasa nada. Te vi hablando mucho por teléfono anoche y por tu cara puedo deducir que esa llamada es la causante de tu ánimo decaído

-Es que me siento tan egoísta- cerró los ojos fuertemente- yo sintiéndome mal por una estupidez mientras Amy sufre por su hijo

Serena entendía perfectamente el sentimiento de la rubia, ya que ella se había sentido algunas veces de la misma manera, así que comprendía lo que pensaba Mina sin tener que preguntarle, no sentía que su problema fuera importante comparado con lo de Amy, pero aun así estaba triste y le daba impotencia estarlo cuando tenía tan cerca a quienes sufrían cosas peores, se sentía débil de espíritu

-Mina, mírame- la aludida alzó lentamente la mirada para encontrase con los ojos de su amiga- Amy me dijo una vez que todos sufrimos por cosas diferentes, ninguna tristeza es más importante que otra, las cosas que nos hacen sentir mal no se califican en una tabla con puntajes de valor en la vida, depende de cada uno, así que no te sientas culpable por estar triste; así que dime, qué ocurrió?

Mina se encontraba en un conflicto, estaba triste y un poco confundida por la noticia que había recibido de su amigo Taiki Smith, hasta horas antes aun había guardado la esperanza de algún día ganar el corazón de su amor imposible de la infancia. Yaten estaba lejos, pero ella siempre mantuvo la ilusión que volviera y poderlo enamorar, ahora eso era imposible. Taiki la había llamado porque era hermano de Yaten pero también su amigo y no quería que ella se encontrara con su amor imposible sin haberle informado antes de cómo estaban las cosas para que estuviera preparada. Al principio se enojó mucho con su amigo, luego comprendió que él sólo quería protegerla para que no sufriera y por eso no le había contado la verdad de la situación actual de Yaten, aunque hubiese preferido saber antes y así no haber perdido tiempo albergando falsas esperanzas. Por otro lado, la información adicional a todo esto no le iba a gustar mucho a Serena y eso la tenía sumergida en un conflicto interno, sin embargo decidió ser sincera para que luego su amiga no la criticara por guardar información importante y estuviera igualmente preparada para enfrentar cualquier situación

-Recibí una llamada de Taiki- suspiró temblorosamente- me dijo que Yaten vendría a trabajar a Tokio y… que éste se había casado hace un mes

-Me estás diciendo que Yaten del mismo que nos hablaste está casado?- Serena no podía creer que su amiga aun estuviera enamorada de un tipo que siempre la ignoró y la trató de la peor manera

-Así es, y además se casó con alguien que trabaja en la misma empresa que nosotras, ella es… es del departamento de medicina familiar y va a trabajar en nuestro edificio

-Es decir que puede que lo veas seguido, verdad?- iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpida

-Hay más… la mujer con la que se casó Yaten es- tragó grueso- es Beryl Metalia que proviene de Kyoto

-Que me estás diciendo!- Serena no podía creerlo, no había otra persona en su empresa con ese nombre, era obvio que se trataba de la misma mujer que se había hecho pasar por su amiga y la había traicionado, la misma mujer que se esforzaba por acaparar la atención de todos los hombres comprometidos que había a su alrededor sólo con la intención de demostrar que era mejor que las demás, esa mujer que le mintió descaradamente y la hizo quedar mal con muchos haciéndoles saber lo poca cosa que era, Seiya y Beryl se burlaron de ella, respiró profundo, no iba a permitir que las cosas se salieran de control, ya no era la misma tonta de hace unos meses, la vida le había enseñado a no dejar que los comentarios y opiniones de los demás la afectaran

-Es verdad Sere, mira la tendremos que ver seguido y además a ambas nos afecta su presencia, por suerte estaremos juntas

-No te preocupes, piensa positivo- esbozó una sonrisa forzada porque no quería dejar ver sus inseguridades- Beryl es una víbora que no puede mantener las piernas cerradas, Yaten es un asno que trata mal a las chicas y sólo se interesa en la apariencia y el dinero… no sé los motivos de su matrimonio, no sé si están enamorados o algo por el estilo, pero ninguno de los dos va a cambiar nunca- miró a su amiga al momento que le tomaba ambas manos- al final ambos se van a terminar destruyendo mutuamente… cada quien tiene lo que se merece después de todo- ahora sí sonrió sinceramente

-Va a ser taaan difícil- la rubia había recuperado un poco el ánimo- pero nos tendremos la una a la otra, además…- su cara no demostraba nada bueno- siempre podremos gastarle una que otra bromita inocente sin que se entere que fuimos nosotras, aun tengo varias ideas de mi época de escuela- reía con ganas- esto me va a gustar

-Mina tranquila, no podemos andar haciendo cosas a las personas por nada

-Mmm, pero yo no creo que sea por nada, seguramente no perderá la oportunidad de provocarnos y yo no voy a hacer lo mismo que ella, seré paciente y me vengaré a su debido tiempo, en el fondo planificaremos y ejecutaremos amiga y será igual de exitoso como cuando sacamos la información del doctor Chiba

Ambas se quedaron calladas, sabiendo que estaban pensando en lo mismo. Darien era un hombre extremadamente guapo y muy codiciado, seguramente llegaría Beryl y trataría de metérsele por los ojos. Serena pensaba que seguramente esa arpía lograría tener algo con el pelinegro, siempre conseguía enredarse con los hombres, tenía al que se proponía y después los dejaba, disfrutando cómo se arrastraban rogándole atención. Mina pensaba que Darien no era estúpido ni superficial, que su amiga era una mujer preciosa en muchos sentidos y que él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no cambiarla por una ofrecida de primera; además estaba segura que entre Darien y Serena existía una atracción que iba más allá de lo físico, era una conexión lo que logró ver, era algo que ella siempre quiso tener con Yaten pero que nunca se dio y ahora comprendía que no podía forzar las cosas, que nunca estuvo destinada a estar con ese hombre

-Mina- Serena la miró vacilante- tú crees que Beryl se fije en Darien?, digo ella puede tener a cualquier hombre y generalmente busca a quienes tienen pareja, además está casada, no va a andar de resbalosa con él verdad?- esperaba que su amiga la apoyara

-Con lo que sabemos de ella dudo que no se fije en Chiba, si míralo es un bomboncito de café y chocolate- decía con ojos brillantes, Serena la fulminó con la mirada- jajaja, pero no te preocupes, que por muy apetecible que sea, a mí me gustan los caramelos de miel tostada- concluyó como si esa fuera la explicación más consistente del mundo

-No entiendo nada, lo único que sé es que si se fija en Darien ya no tendré posibilidades ni siquiera de ser su amiga, no soportaría que me hablara de ella aunque sea refiriéndose a una compañera de trabajo nada más, seguramente quedará babeando por ella como los demás…- bajó la mirada sombría- no creo que él sea capaz de enredarse con una mujer casada, pero… si lo hace yo no volvería a verlo con los mismos ojos, y no por el hecho de que ella sea de otro, sino por el hecho de ser con ella precisamente

-Aun así yo no creo que Darien se fije en una tipa como ella, es una suelta y él se ve que no es de esos, me gustaría que ella se le insinuara y él la rechazara, sería divertido!

-Yo prefiero que no la vea ni la conozca ni nada, no quiero correr riesgos

Así se quedaron un largo rato hasta que pasó el tiempo de visita de Amy a su hijo y regresaron a la sala de espera para acompañarla, la peliazul les agradeció su apoyo, viéndose feliz por la gran y rápida recuperación del niño en tan pocas horas. Cuando ya era de noche Mina y Serena tuvieron que irse ya que al día siguiente debían comenzar a trabajar temprano, mientras que Amy tenía algunos días de permiso para acompañar a su pequeño hasta que saliera del hospital, así que se quedó en la misma habitación de él cuidándole el sueño gracias a la gestión del jefe de cirugía quien amablemente abogó por ella, Darien se había retirado a descansar momentos antes

_Al día siguiente_

-Sere, Serena… Serena!- se levantó de golpe dándose con la pantalla del computador que en la enfrente

-Auch!- volteó a mirar- Mina por Dios, nunca te enseñaron que no se debe despertar a alguien bruscamente?

-Y a ti nunca te enseñaron que no se debe dormir en horarios de trabajo y sobre el escritorio?

-Eres una pesada sabías- le mostró la lengua juguetonamente- estaba soñando cosas bonitas- dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero

-Andas de aprovechada sólo porque el jefe tuvo que salir de la ciudad y no vuelve hasta mañana, peeerooo… no te puedes dormir mientras te tengo el chisme del siglo

-Espero que valga la pena la interrupción, además me lo compensarás con un chocolate, no un chocolatito entendiste?

-Sí, si ya… a lo que iba, me enteré que trasladaron a Marta a medicina familiar porque la recepcionista de allá se fue con permiso maternal

-Ya y?- eso no era un chisme, era algo que pasaba a diario en todas partes

-Pues que, llegó una nueva recepcionista!

-Mina desde cuando eso es importante?, nosotros no trabajamos en lo mismo que ellas así que no nos influye

-Pues si te influye y mucho, ya que la nueva recepcionista es Kakyu Farell

-No me suena por nombre, acaso la conozco?

-Emm, no… pero está casada con un compañero nuestro- la rubia se estaba arrepintiendo de dar la noticia, no sabía si su amiga aun albergaba sentimientos por el hombre

-Casada con alguien de acá?.. con qui…- se quedó congelada en su sitio- con Seiya?

-Si amiga, es la esposa de Seiya, se ve bastante amable sabes? a lo mejor es una víctima del idiota ese que la engatusó para atraparla, porque la verdad no se veía muy feliz de que su esposa trabajara en este lugar

-Crees que no quiere a su esposa aquí por Beryl y quiere intentar algo con ella?- preguntó asustada Serena, esos dos juntos tiraban demasiado veneno

-Más bien creo que si no quiere aquí a su esposa es porque "tiene algo" con Beryl

-Lo dudo, conozco a Seiya y a Beryl… él andaría tras de ella todo el día, las personas se darían cuenta, además ella ya le dio de probar y estoy segura que perdió el interés en él hace bastante rato, ya que sólo lo hizo para molestarme… respecto a ella no va a querer arriesgarse a ser descubierta teniendo al hermano de su esposo trabajando en el mismo edificio, lo más seguro es que busque revolcarse con tipos más discretos

-Puede que tengas razón- tomó una silla y la acomodó al lado del escritorio de su amiga- pero ahora hablemos de algo más interesante… tú galan!

-Baja la voz Mina que nos pueden oír- miró a todos lados para asegurarse- qué quieres hablar si ya te conté todo y no hay nada más que decir de él

-Pero no te ha llamado ni nada?- miró a Serena y notó su desconcierto- No han intercambiado número de teléfono!- gritó escandalosamente

-Mina por favor, todos nos están viendo- roja de la vergüenza al ver que varios compañeros de trabajo las miraban con expresión severa- baja la voz

-Está bien- dijo en un susurro- pero cómo es posible que no se les haya ocurrido intercambiar número?

-No lo sé, no se me ocurrió, como yo ya tengo el suyo- dijo con simpleza- además estábamos demasiado ocupados

-Ya sabía yo que me habías salido rapidita para aprender… que cosillas hicieron que no me has querido contar?- reía al ver la cara aun más roja de su amiga

-Nada de nada, es que me pone nerviosa, me gusta su cercanía pero me da miedo hacer algo estúpido y que se aleje. Por otra parte, en estas veces que hemos estado cerca no ha mostrado más interés en mí que como amiga, así que no ha pasado nada obviamente

-Mmm, no creo que sea tan así, según me han dicho, Chiba se relaciona sólo profesionalmente con todos sus compañeros, a excepción de su amigo el doctor Furuhata con quien comparte en la cafetería y es más cercano. Si no tuviera otro tipo de interés, porqué se acercaría a ti así sin más y porqué es tan amable?, además no hay que apresurarse, apenas han compartido un par de veces y siempre se es gentil al principio, ya sabes para tantear el terreno

-El es así Mina, es tan lindo- Serena tenía los ojos brillantes y aspecto soñador- pero debe serlo con todo el mundo- guardó silencio unos segundos, suspiró y miró en otra dirección- "me provoca saltarle encima cada vez que me mira, es tan excitante"

-Hablas en serio?- Mina tenía una divertida cara de incredulidad mezclada con una expresión picara- amiga no sabía que eras tan pervertida- se carcajeó sonoramente

-A qué te refieres…- su rostro cambió completamente y cerró los ojos- dime que no lo dije en voz alta

-Lo siento amiga- continuaba riéndose- creo que hay que hacer algo con tu problema y rápido, no vaya a ser que si esperamos mucho cuando te toque la hora de la cita con tu "excitante galán", lo dejes noqueado al saltarle encima… no, no, pobre hombre- movía el dedo índice de un lado a otro

-Ya!, déjame Mina que casi muero de vergüenza- estaba con la cara entre sus manos y apoyaba los codos en el escritorio, levantó la vista- mejor hablamos de esto en otro lugar más tarde

-Claro, siempre y cuando me cuentes lo que piensas hacerle al morenazo cuando lo tengas a tu merced y con detalles

-Eso sí que no…- su cara se llenó de picardía- mejor te lo cuento después de que le haya hecho las cosas… y con detalles- le siguió el juego a su amiga y ambas comenzaron a reírse sonoramente

-Se ve que ha sido un día productivo!- mencionó la voz de un hombre conocido, ambas dieron un respingo y dejaron de reírse de inmediato- creo que tendré que informar que ustedes dos no hacen más que perder el tiempo- miró a Mina- creo que deberías regresar a tu puesto de trabajo

-Recuerda lo que te dije Serena- se dio media vuelta y le hizo un gesto a su amiga con la mano indicándole que la llamaría después

-Y tú niñita!, es que acaso no sabes que aquí se te paga por trabajar, tendré que dar aviso al jefe de la situación de ambas- lo decía con absoluta satisfacción

-Entonces tendrás que decirle de las veces que sales por horas a la cafetería y te la pasas hablando con personas de otros departamentos sin hacer nada productivo, o cuando sólo te presentas en las mañanas y llegas antes de la hora de salida para que quede el registro- lo miró sin expresión alguna- creo que el que está mal aquí eres tú Rubeus, no creas que me vas a seguir fastidiando, porque si tú eres un amargado al que le satisface joderle la vida a los demás ese es tú problema

-Mira estúpida- se acercó unos pasos a ella

-Rubeus amigo!- Seiya venía muy animado, cuando se percató de la presencia de Serena su expresión se volvió seria

-Una última cosa- siguió hablando el pelirrojo dándole una mirada a la rubia de arriba abajo- no te atrevas a meterte conmigo o te vas a arrepentir- dicho esto se fue del lugar llevándose a Seiya con él

Serena estuvo varios minutos meditando la situación, debía hablar con Seiya para asegurarse de que no le dijera de su pasado a Rubeus, no era seguro ya que si éste se enteraba de las cosas tendría un arma en su contra. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar todo claro, aunque fuera demasiado tarde para impedir que Seiya hablara, quería saber cómo estaba la situación para poder defenderse del pelirrojo si fuese necesario. Respiró profundo para imponerse fuerzas y se encaminó hasta la oficina que le habían asignado hasta fin de año a Seiya, encontró la puerta cerrada e iba a tocar pero al final sólo tomó el pomo y giró abriendo despacio sólo un poco. Al mirar al interior su mente no procesaba lo que sus ojos veían y se quedó de piedra por una fracción de segundo antes de cerrar nuevamente la puerta con manos temblorosas

-Oh por Dios- fue lo único que pudo decir cuando llegó al baño y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla que se encontraba ahí, no podía creerlo, había conocido a la esposa de Seiya, era una mujer muy linda, encantadora, atenta y dulce; no le cabía en la cabeza cómo él pudiera serle infiel con… no podía siquiera pensar en su nombre. Rogaba porque no se hubiesen percatado de que ella vio la escena, eso sería malo, muy muy malo…

**Gracias por su apoyo, soy feliz!.. Cuando comencé esta historia pensé que nadie iba a comentar, pero de todas maneras quería compartirla para aquellos que leen anónimamente, ya que yo al principio hacía lo mismo, pero me sorprendió que los rw sean tan lindos… sé que no es la típica historia y que abarca muchas cosas, pero jamás dejaré de lado el romanticismo en esto, porque soy una soñadora empedernida XD además de ser fan de la pareja SD… las otras parejas tendrán variaciones para hacer algo distinto e inesperado, pero que está lindo igual, espero que sigan leyendo y que les agrade… **


	11. Sentimientos y aceptación

**Hola otra vez! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, las cosas estarán un poco enredadas y podrán darse cuenta que a veces las inseguridades juegan muy en contra**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura**

Ha pasado más de una semana desde que Serena se enteró de las cosas, no quiso hablar con nadie y se ha mantenido un poco alejada de todo y de todos, estaba claro que necesitaba pensar. Podía entender ahora ciertas actitudes de Seiya, ya que a veces pensaba que este hombre era simplemente un poco arrogante, que le gustaba aparentar tener lo que no tenía y que era muy competitivo con sus cercanos, especialmente con su familia, ahora, simplemente no sabía qué pensar. Sentía que todo era complicado, ya que pudo darse cuenta que sufrió y se culpó por cosas que escapaban de ella, resentía enormemente el tiempo perdido; no entendía porqué se había fijado en él, pero ahora sabía que siempre pensó absurdamente que si el hombre tenía una gran cantidad de defectos y no era demasiado agraciado, las posibilidades que te rompiera el corazón o te cambiara por otra eran escasas... Tenía más que claro que Seiya había sido un patán de primera con ella y que actualmente lo está siendo con su esposa, ya que al momento de ver a Kakyuu supo que es una mujer hermosa, amable y muy trabajadora, todo lo contrario a su esposo, ahora sentía lástima por ella, ya que Seiya pudo obtener de ese matrimonio lo que no obtuvo de Beryl

Serena se encontraba en la soledad de su departamento meditando los últimos sucesos, en estos momentos le venía bien un poco de soledad. Hurgó en sus recuerdos hasta que logró dar con la respuesta a muchas de sus interrogantes y se sorprendió por el hecho de que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes de lo que ocurría

_Flash back_

_La rubia caminaba por los largos y oscuros pasillos mirando a todas partes hasta que a su derecha vio el letrero de la puerta en el que se leía "Administración"; tocó dos veces y entró a la estancia, observó que sólo había un hombre regordete de bigotes sentado tras un diminuto escritorio, el cual tenía unos lentes de cristal grueso sobre el puente de la nariz. Se quedó mirando en su dirección y al percatarse que éste no le prestaba la más mínima atención decidió preguntar_

_-Buenas tardes- el hombre la miró con un rostro inexpresivo- mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, soy amiga de Beryl Metalia y vine a verle, se encuentra ella disponible?_

_-No está en la oficina, salió hace unos quince minuto_

_-Está bien, em… usted sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?_

_-Creo haber escuchado que iba en dirección a la cafetería- dicho esto volvió a bajar la vista_

_-Gracias, señor… si adiós- y salió de la oficina_

_Iba con más entusiasmo pensando en que vería a su amiga después de dos semanas, Beryl había estado muy ocupada y no había querido molestar, pero tenía muchas cosas que contarle, era la única que sabía el tema de Seiya, y necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba poder sacar de su alma toda la frustración, la humillación y la desesperanza que había quedado luego de haber sido tratada de esa manera por el pelinegro._

_Bajó unas escaleras y tomó el pasillo interno que daba directamente con la parte posterior de la cafetería, observó la puerta entreabierta oculta tras un pilar y salió esperando ver a su amiga; al momento de salir la vio sentada en una mesa muy cercana, se encontraba conversando con Seiya, no le extrañó la situación ya que ellos se conocían de antes, pero prefirió no buscar a Beryl ahora ya que no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas aun de verlo a él, estaba demasiado dolida y todo era muy reciente. Iba a irse por donde había llegado, pero la curiosidad de saber de qué hablaban fue mayor, esperó que Seiya le estuviera contando lo patán que había sido, esperó que Beryl le diera el sermón del siglo por ser tan idiota, pero no esperó que estuvieran hablando de otras cosas más íntimas, se apegó al pilar de modo que estuviera más cerca para escuchar con mayor claridad_

_-Aun no entiendo cómo puedes andar con una niñita como Serena, lo más probable es que sólo esté buscando acostarse contigo y quedarse embarazada, es una interesada_

_-No te preocupes Beryl, no llegué a mayores con Serena, algo me decía que no debía ir más lejos con ella, creo que tienes razón, lo bueno es que ella y yo ya no tenemos nada_

_-De verdad Seiya?- la pelirroja se vio sorprendida al principio, pero luego mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-Así es, le dije que no me interesaba- negó con la cabeza- quería explicaciones pero no tenía porqué dárselas, tú sabes, en el corazón no se manda_

_-Claro, em… creo que debería hablar con ella, ya sabes, para ofrecerle mi apoyo, aunque ahora que se va a Tokio podríamos perder el contacto no crees?- dijo la mujer mirando cómplice al hombre_

_-Mientras no pierdas el contacto conmigo que importa lo que ocurra con ella?- acercándose un poco más y tomando la mano de la chica_

_Serena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y viendo, pensaba que Beryl era su amiga, había confiado en ella, le había dicho de Seiya, de todo lo que ocurría con él, aunque había omitido la parte del accidente de Saori y Armand, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo estúpida que había sido al preferir a este hombre en vez de a su amiga. A pesar de que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, no pudo moverse y continuó escuchando_

_-Tienes razón, hasta que me hiciste caso, esa niña sólo te traería problemas, además piensa en lo que diría tu familia, tú ocupas un mejor puesto de trabajo y se ve desde lejos que Serena no es más que una interesada en tu posición_

_-Puede ser- la miró a los ojos y acarició su rostro con la mano libre- porqué no nos vamos lejos tú y yo?, podemos irnos al otro lado del país y comenzar de nuevo, tú sabes que me interesas mucho, que Serena no significó nada para mí, sabes que sólo acepté estar con ella porque era la única manera que encontré para tenerte cerca_

_-No lo sé, es demasiado pronto no crees?- en el rostro de la pelirroja se veía la incomodidad_

_-Nunca es demasiado pronto, además- sonrió- en el lugar que sea, si tú estuvieras conmigo yo sería la envidia de todos_

_Fin flash back_

La envidia de todos! Serena de pronto se sintió un poco más tranquila, eso es lo único que le importa a Seiya, pensó, las apariencias, claro, Beryl es una mujer que tiene un cuerpo envidiable, algo que muchos desean, es tan deslumbrante con su ropa de diseñador, su manicura perfecta y su cabello rizado y sedoso, que nadie nota el feo rostro que tiene- hizo una mueca- porqué nadie ve eso? Agrr me da un coraje tremendo, no es envidia, es sólo que no entiendo cómo a veces los hombres pueden llegar a ser tan estúpidos y quedar embobados por un embase hueco como lo es ella, y tiene una cara fea!

De pronto se formó una sonrisa en su rostro- Tal vez, sólo tal vez Beryl no sabe lo que yo sé de Seiya, eso significa que ella siempre creyó que él la prefirió porque la deseaba, pero en realidad lo único que deseaba era guardar las apariencias y que todos pensaran que era el mejor, vaya fiasco!

Espero que Darien no sea de esos, bah! si es hombre, obvio que es de esos, lo único que me queda por pedir es que la muy… no se fije en él, y si eso pasa tengo que tratar de que no se entere que me interesa o ella va a volver a jugar sucio metiéndosele por los ojos- se levantó decidida del sillón- No, esta vez no voy a dejar que me gane, Darien es distinto, no va a caer en sus artimañas- eso era lo que la rubia quería pensar, aunque se sentía bastante insegura cuando tenía a la pelirroja cerca

.

.

.

.

.

Por otra parte se encontraba Darien, éste vivía en un espacioso departamento en el centro de la ciudad, bastante cerca de Serena por cierto- esbozó una sonrisa- si la rubia supiera que estuvo conversando amablemente con Mimet en la oficina de ésta el día anterior, si supiera lo que había hecho- se sonrojó un poco- sabía que se estaba comportando como un chiquillo, pero no aguantó la tentación de averiguar más de la rubia que lo tenía más que intrigado con su espontaneidad, su ternura y su belleza, difícil de describir pero enormemente cautivante.

Miró su taza de café que tenía en las manos mientras se encontraba en la terraza del departamento, la dejó a un lado con una mueca de asco. Había bebido bastante el día anterior tratando de hacer que Mimet lo imitara, y funcionó! Se sentía travieso como un niño pequeño al recordar cómo la pobre secretaria salió corriendo en dirección al baño pidiéndole que le cuidara el puesto de trabajo por un momento, sin molestarse siquiera en dejar activada la clave de bloqueo de la computadora; sabía que las mujeres aguantaban menos que los hombres los efectos de beber demasiado líquido, no era muy ingenioso así que eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió para llevar a cabo sus planes. Ahora tenía la información completa de Serena, no encontró nada malo ni extraño en su vida, tenía dos hermanas mayores, las cuales junto con su madre vivían en Kyoto, mientras que su padre vivía a las afueras de Tokio en un barrio exclusivo por ser uno de los médicos especialista en ciencia e investigación más importantes a nivel nacional e internacional. Se sorprendía que la rubia fuera tan sencilla siendo su padre de semejante posición económica.

Recordó haber asistido en sus años de estudiante de medicina a un congreso dirigido por Kenji Tsukino, quien en la recepción de finalización y entrega de reconocimientos apareció con una mujer muy joven de su brazo, a quien presentó como su esposa. No, esa mujer no era su esposa, los registros decían que los padres de Serena habían anulado su matrimonio hace veintidós años- se quedó pensando y sacando cuentas- los padres de ella se deben haber separado cuando era muy pequeña.

Se encontraba en medio de sus cavilaciones, cuando sintió ruidos provenientes de la puerta del departamento, luego un fuerte ruido de algo que se estrellaba sobre la mesa y la puerta cerrarse fuertemente- sonrió negando con la cabeza- no entendía la manía de su amigo y compañero de departamento de llegar haciendo el mayor ruido posible, con la excusa de que no quería encontrarlo en "situaciones comprometedoras" y aunque le repitiera mil veces que no llevaría a nadie a su hogar que diera pie a algo más que una charla amistosa, de todas maneras el rubio no le hacía caso indicando que uno nunca sabe cuando las situaciones dan paso a un "encuentro cercano del tercer tipo"

-Darien! Qué haces aquí tan sólo? Pensando en alguna chica eh- el rubio levantaba las cejas sugerentemente haciendo reír a su amigo

-Puede que sí, puede que no- se puso serio, le encantaba picar a su amigo, ya que éste era muy curioso sobretodo en los temas amorosos

-Entonces sí, vaya hasta que te animaste- le palmeó el hombro- ahora sí el mundo se acaba o de pronto se acerca el Apocalipsis- se puso frente al pelinegro y con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca en una tensa línea, se encorvó un poco y lo miró directamente a los ojos- dime de quien se trata- hablaba con una voz lenta y alargaba las palabras- dime su nombre… dímelo!

-Andrew! Qué rayos haces?- definitivamente el rubio lo sacaba de su aburrida rutina con sus locuras

-Shhh… no hables que trato de hipnotizarte

-Hipnoti… qué!- definitivamente Andrew está loco, pensó riéndose por dentro

-Silencio, es para que me cuentes quien es la chica que te ha tenido en las nubes estos últimos días, es la única manera de sacarte esa información- se justificó al ver la cara de desconcierto del pelinegro- dim…

-Basta!-interrumpió- vamos dentro que está helando- invitó al otro chico a sentarse en el sillón de la sala

-Me vas a contar?

-No- Darien estaba decidido

-Por favor- el rubio o miraba con ojos suplicantes

-No sé si sea buena idea- susurró para sí, pensando en las veces que Andrew se las había dado de cupido con resultados catastróficos

-Hagamos un trato- propuso, sin esperar respuesta del pelinegro prosiguió- yo te cuento acerca de la chica más linda del mundo que conocí hoy en el trabajo y a la cual invité a salir, sólo si después tú me dices qué es lo que te ocurre

-Y qué te hace pensar que me interesa saber de tu vida- bromeó Darien

Le encantaba la complicidad que se daba con su amigo, ellos se conocían desde pequeños, se hicieron amigos a la edad de diez años, cuando debido a las grandes inundaciones que se dieron en la ciudad en aquella época, ambos fueron internados en el hospital por distintos motivos y la falta de espacio por la cantidad de personas llevó a que los designaran en la misma habitación

Andrew era huérfano, sus padres murieron en un accidente provocado por las inundaciones y por no tener más familiares se quedó solo en el mundo, solo y sin recuerdos ya que una secuela de lo ocurrido fue la pérdida de su memoria. Vivió en un orfanato hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, donde al salir y por las casualidades de la vida, se reencontró con él. Darien pagó los estudios de su amigo ya que éste no tenía nada debido a que sus padres eran unas personas humildes que vivían de la cosecha en una pequeña casa a orillas de un río, casa que quedó destruida por el derrumbe sepultando los cuerpos de los dos adultos dejando al niño solo y con graves lesiones las cuales se recuperaron completamente, quedando sólo el hueco de la falta de recuerdos.

Le hizo gracia que éste le hablara de haber conocido a una chica, ya que siempre tenía mala suerte en las relaciones amorosas, aunque había dicho "la chica más linda" y luego había agregado "en el trabajo", eso lo asustó, para él Serena era la mujer más bella del lugar y sería extremadamente grave que su amigo se interesara por ella. Se dijo que no era posible, Andrew y él tenían gustos distintos, y la vida no podía ser tan cruel quitándole la oportunidad de conquistar a la rubia ahora que estaba decidido a hacerlo, ahora que había averiguado lo que necesitaba, sí, lo haría, no tenía ni idea de cómo ya que nunca se había dedicado a conquistar a nadie, pero lo intentaría, aunque antes debía aclarar lo de su amigo

-Me estás escuchando?- Andrew se veía ansioso- está bien! No me cuentes, pero yo si que no me aguanto las ganas

-Primera puerta a la derecha- seguía con sus bromas, mientras que para Andrew pasaron un par de segundos hasta que entendió

-Estoy hablando de que no aguanto las ganas de contarte lo que me ocurrió hoy- dijo con cara de pocos amigos

-Está bien, no tienes que ser tan gruñón

-Se llama Lita- se levantó del sillón- es así- dijo haciendo como que recorría la silueta de una mujer con las manos, Darien rió haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza- y así de alta- puso la mano a la altura de sus ojos- tiene el cabello castaño y una sonrisa que te mueres amigo, además es amable, divertida, inteligente y…

-Vaya, si que estás como una cabra por ella, y en qué sección trabaja?

-Es lo mejor, trabaja en el área de Superación Familiar y Personal, está a cargo de varios talleres y es la que supervisa todo el departamento de motivación infantil- relataba muy animado- no es genial!

-Sí que estás jodido amigo!- lo miraba divertido ya que nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado con una chica, menos con alguien a quien acaba de conocer

-Y qué me dices de ti?- sonaron las alarmas Chiba y decidió que era hora de acostarse a dormir

-Ya es tarde, creo que me iré a dormir- haciendo un gesto con la mano

-Hey! No es justo, me las vas a pagar Darien- dijo riéndose de la típica evasiva de su amigo a dejarle saber los aspectos de su vida romántica, esto mientras el pelinegro se encerraba en su habitación- Si no quieres decirme está bien- gritó- de todas maneras el gran Andrew Furuhata lo descubrirá y está vez no voy a fallar- y con una sonrisa de satisfacción se dirigió a su dormitorio

.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y la empresa estaba sumergida en una crisis, debían enviar el informe anual de actividades, por lo que cada departamento estaba trabajando sin parar. Serena se encargaba de ordenar la documentación por fechas y tipo, mientras Mina las ingresaba al sistema computacional y Amy las etiquetaba para enviarlas a revisión. Habían decidido formar equipo de trabajo las tres para no tener que juntarse con personas desagradables. No tenían tiempo ni siquiera de comer, así que llevaban alguna cosa que pudieran ingerir sin tener que dejar de trabajar, además esos últimos cuatro días se habían ido muy tarde a sus hogares, alcanzando a dormir a penas un par de horas antes de volver a lo mismo. Tenían una semana para realizar aquello, eso era un consuelo para las amigas, ya que sabían que en los próximos días descansarían.

Lo mismo ocurría con Darien y Andrew, estaban envueltos en el caos, ya que no se habían percatado que había un gran desorden con las fichas de los pacientes hasta que tuvieron que revisarlas todas. El más irritado con todo era el rubio, ya que decía que con todo esto no había tenido tiempo de ver a Lita ni poder fijar con ella la fecha de su cita. El pelinegro estaba más bien fastidiado, no le gustaba mucho la presencia de su nueva compañera de trabajo, ya que tenía actitudes demasiado extrañas, estaba claro que ella le coqueteaba y que trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo a su lado; además se ofrecía para realizar labor extra y con ello se ganaba una admiración de parte de su jefe que sólo radicaba en las insinuaciones de tipo sexual que realizaba a los hombres y que estos captaban, por lo que andaban tras ella realizándole el trabajo; no le gustaba esa chica, ya que había visto cómo se aprovechaba de tener un buen cuerpo para hacer que los demás le hicieran el trabajo y luego llevarse el mérito, no le gustaba las personas holgazanas y menos las como ella.

Seiya se había mantenido igualmente ocupado colaborando con el trabajo esos días, mientras que Rubeus estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre, se le veía la mayor parte del tiempo en la oficina del jefe realizándole el trabajo administrativo.

Otra cosa era lo que ocurría con Kakyuu, Amy la había descubierto llorando en el baño, mientras que Mina tuvo que reemplazarla un par de horas en recepción debido a que estaba distraída y llorosa. Estas actitudes de la pelirroja tenían preocupada a Serena, llegó a pensar que había descubierto el engaño de Seiya, pero se convenció que no era posible ya que todos los días veía como él la pasaba a buscar a la hora de la salida y ella luego de recibirlo con una enorme sonrisa se colgaba de su brazo y se iban juntos. Estaba claro que algo afectaba a la mujer, pero no podía imaginarse qué era. No especulaba nada, ya que el sólo pensar en las cosas que había descubierto de Seiya la llenaba de rabia, quería darse de patadas por haber sido tan estúpida y haber sufrido por semejante idiota, definitivamente el tiempo desperdiciado llorando por él le pesaba en lo profundo del alma, se había dejado humillar en el pasado, había sufrido por esa razón y había dejado de creer en ella misma, qué tonta había sido.

Pero estaba decidida, no iba a enamorar a ningún hombre nunca más. Su vida amorosa había sido un desastre siempre, ya que cuando un chico le interesaba ella trataba de acercarse y cuando lo lograba siempre salía lastimada por una u otra razón. Siempre creyó que era bueno dar el primer paso, pero ahora no creía en eso de "es mejor hacer las cosas y equivocarse a no hacerlas y preguntarse qué hubiese pasado si…", ahora prefería quedarse esperando una declaración de amor, aunque sabía que jamás llegaría, ya que las cosas se hacen de a dos, pero le gustaba soñar con esa posibilidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Con todo el trabajo realizado, fue un alivio la llegada del fin de semana. El día sábado alrededor de las diez de la mañana, Darien se encontraba caminando por una calle bastante concurrida. El conserje de cierto edificio lo miraba con recelo, ya que estaba casi seguro de que era la tercera vez que lo veía pasar por el mismo lugar en el lapso de una hora.

El pelinegro no sabía bien lo que hacía, tenía 28 años y se estaba comportando como un adolescente de 15, era la tercera vez que pasaba por delante del edificio de Serena y estaba seguro que si iba donde el conserje éste lo sacaría a patadas de ahí por cómo lo miraba. Estaba nervioso, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan inseguro acerca de algo, generalmente analizaba las cosas fríamente, veía las posibilidades y actuaba, con esto era distinto. Cuando salió de su departamento, iba con la convicción de llegar directamente donde la rubia, anunciarse y decirle que había decidido pasar a verla ya que quería saber cómo se encontraba, había planeado decirle que accidentalmente había descubierto su dirección tal como le había pasado a ella con la información que tenía de su matrimonio con Neherenia, pero al llegar frente al edificio su valor quedó disminuido y simplemente siguió de largo.

Caminaba hasta el parque cercano y luego se devolvía hasta su edificio, pasando de largo el de Serena en su recorrido, esperaba verla por ahí así podría fingir un encuentro casual, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su parte porque no había rastro de ella.

Sintiéndose tonto decidió dejar lo que estaba haciendo e ir a desayunar a una cafetería que había sido inaugurada hace unos días, se veía un buen lugar así que ingresó y se sentó en una mesa al lado de la ventana

-Buenos días- dijo una castaña con una sonrisa amable- puedo tomar su pedido?

-Buenos días, un café negro y sin azúcar por el momento- dijo un poco cabizbajo, la chica se veía amable, pero él se sentía como su café, amargo

-Está bien, en un momento le traigo su pedido- y se retiró de la misma forma silenciosa en que llegó

El café Crown le pareció un lugar bastante agradable, ideal para pensar. Necesitaba idear un plan para acercarse a Serena, tenía miedo de ser directo con ella como siempre solía ser con todo el mundo, no podía llegar y decirle que le interesaba como algo más que una amiga, eso la espantaría seguro, además ella no había mostrado otro tipo de interés en él. Tragándose su orgullo y con un poco de temor acerca de lo que iba a hacer, tomó su celular y marcó un número

-Bueno?- contestó una voz somnolienta

-No puedo creer que aun sigas dormido Andrew- se rió de lo predecible que era su amigo

-Me llamas de madrugada un día sábado para decirme eso?- se notaba que ya no estaba tan dormido- espera un momento, porqué me estás llamando?, dónde estás?

-Salí temprano y necesito que vengas- ya se estaba arrepintiendo pero no iba a ser un cobarde

-Te ocurrió algo?, dónde estás?- se notaba preocupado

-Tranquilo amigo, estoy en la nueva cafetería de la esquina del parque, quiero que vengas porque decidí hacerte caso

-A ver, ahora sí que no entiendo nada, de qué me perdí porque no tengo idea de lo que hablas

-Bueno, tú querías saber quien es la mujer que me tiene colgado y te aunque no lo dijeras sé que te mueres por poner a prueba tus dotes de cupido, así que necesito tu consejo

-Ya sabía que no podías hacer nada solo, este tema te supera verdad?- no paraba de burlarse- el gran Darien Chiba no sabe nada de romanticismo y conquista, para eso eres como una momia

-No debí haberte llamado- estaba rojo de la vergüenza, no sabía porqué. Había tenido romances con varias mujeres, si se puede llamar romance a unas cuantas salidas que terminaban en encuentros sexuales en algún hotel cercano

-Está bien, en veinte minutos estoy allá- y cortó la llamada

Darien se quedó esperando los cuarenta minutos que su amigo tardó en llegar, le dolía un poco el estómago con los tres café que había bebido, así que decidió pedir un pastel de limón para entretener las manos mientras seguía meditando en silencio

Sonó la campanilla de ingreso y levantó la vista, ahí venía su amigo tan tranquilo como si estuviera llegando con tiempo de sobra, le hizo una seña con la mano

-Hermano, te ves fatal- fue el saludo del rubio, quien se sentó en el puesto del otro lado de la mesa

-Gracias- contestó de manera irónica

-Hey, sólo era una observación, ahora dime quien es, cómo se llama, qué hace, cuántos años tiene, cómo es?- hablaba rápidamente

-Tranquilo que ya te voy a contar- en eso llega la misma chica que lo había atendido a él

-Desea ordenar?- le preguntó amablemente al rubio al momento que este levantaba la miraba y la observaba atónito

-Lita!- fue el grito que dio

-Andrew?- lo miró fijo y sonrió ruborizándose un poco- qué gusto verte

-Lita, trabajas aquí?- preguntó extrañado

-Sólo este fin de semana, ya que una de las meseras tuvo un problema y como dueña de la cafetería debo ofrecer el mejor servicio no crees?

-Eres dueña de esto?, vaya es genial- decía con genuino agrado

-Sí, es un proyecto que tenía hace varios años, sólo que ahora pude concretarlo, es lago anexo a mi trabajo en la empresa, digamos que una inversión para mis futuros herederos

El pelinegro observaba divertido el intercambio de palabras y las miradas de ambos, se habían olvidado completamente de él. Así que ella era la chica que tenía enamorado a su amigo, era bastante agradable y muy bella, se alegraba por su amigo

Decidió romper esa burbuja carraspeando dramáticamente, ambos se volvieron a mirarlo, él se puso de pie

-Así que tú eres Lita- la castaña asintió- un gusto conocerte, Andrew ha hablado maravillas de ti- le tendió la mano en un afectuoso saludo que ella correspondió, mientras que el rubio estaba rojo por las palabras de su amigo

Vio que iba a ser inútil pedirle un consejo a Andrew, así que cuando volvió a sentarse sacó su celular y con una excusa apenas creíble se excusó diciendo que debía realizar un trámite urgente, dejándolos solos

Al salir de la cafetería ya estaba más relajado, tal vez su encuentro con Serena se diera casualmente cómo con la pareja que había dejado hace unos momentos, aun así pasó observando atentamente a su alrededor cuando iba camino a su departamento, poniendo énfasis en el lugar que había estado rondando unas horas más temprano

Un tanto confundido llegó a su departamento, no estaba acostumbrado a comportarse como un chiquillo, pero descubrió que no le incomodaba del todo. Se sentía más relajado de su rutina diaria, donde todo era pensado, meticuloso y su actitud seria y correcta con todos, sobretodo con Beryl, la nueva colega, a quien no quería darle una excusa para acercarse y restregarse a él como lo hacía con los demás médicos, hasta el pobre de su amigo que se había portado amable y sonriente al principio, había sufrido las consecuencias. Andrew no había querido explicar lo que había pasado, por lo que lo único que supo fue que lo encontraron en una situación comprometedora con ella en su consulta, ante lo cual Beryl se defendió diciendo que él se le había insinuado, cosa que era discutible dado el comportamiento de ella; por cierto nadie le creyó, pero Andrew pasó a formar parte de la lista de hombres que ella presumía tener engatusados. Por lo que le pasó al rubio, él decidió ser frío y cortante en el trabajo, enfocándose en la parte profesional cien por ciento, siendo estricto en rigor.

Se tumbó en la cama dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, los cuales iban dirigidos a la rubia que lo tenía embelezado, aquella que le calentaba la sangre al máximo y que jugaba con todo su autocontrol. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, se veía tan feliz montando en bicicleta, era como una chiquilla, tal vez eso era lo que le pasaba, se había contagiado de ese entusiasmo genuino, algo que vio por primera y única vez en ella, ya que cuando la conoció en todo momento mantenía su mirada apagada, triste. Los días posteriores al paseo que dieron, ella mantenía esa falsa sonrisa. Le había gustado tanto verla tan libre de todos sus fantasmas aunque fuera por un momento, que quería ser el responsable de devolverle aquello que estaba seguro ella poseía pero que mantenía oculto en el fondo de su alma, aquel amor por el mundo, aquella confianza en sí misma y la alegría de vivir el día a día.

Decidió que iba a ser su amigo, que la iba a conocer tanto o más de lo que se conocía a él mismo y que después vería que podría ocurrir con su idea romántica del asunto. Con esos pensamientos se durmió

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras en Tokio las cosas estaban más claras para Darien, en Kyoto Serena se encontraba llena de dudas con respecto a su futuro. Había decidido viajar de improviso, a veces sentía impulsos locos de realizar algo y simplemente lo hacía, siempre decía que las mejores cosas que había realizado en su vida eran producto de lo que hacía sin pensar mucho, se le ocurría algo y no lo meditaba ni analizaba, simplemente lo ejecutaba y eso hasta el momento le había traído excelentes resultados. No fue a visitar a su familia, no sentía mucho ánimo de verlos ahora ya que la llenarían de preguntas con respecto a su nueva vida y eso era mentalmente agotador, tratar de encontrar las respuestas adecuadas a lo que deseaban saber sus hermanas le demandaba un esfuerzo enorme y no tenía ganas de pasar por eso, por lo que no dio aviso de que pasaría por la ciudad.

Al llegar esa mañana temprano, realizó una llamada telefónica y se dirigió a su destino

Después de atravesar la ciudad, llegó a un barrio de difícil acceso y algo alejado. Tenía calles que eran verdaderos laberintos para quienes no conocían la zona, por suerte para Serena en sus tiempos trabajando en Kyoto como psicóloga había tenido que ir a visitar pacientes a sus casas en muchas oportunidades a ese sector, por lo que le era conocido

Finalmente, luego de bajar unas escaleras que parecían interminables llegó a su destino. Era una casa color azul la cual tenía la apariencia de una fortaleza, altos muros que rodaban el terreno mantenían en la parte alta una especie de plataforma donde se observaba gran cantidad de plantas y flores, además de figuras de colores, luces y un cartel con el nombre de la dueña de casa, en el cual se leía "Residencia de Zoisite"

Sonrió, su amiga era demasiado extravagante. Procedió a tocar el timbre el cual emitía un sonido semejante al de un silbido mezclado con risas, definitivamente su amiga tenía una imaginación envidiable.

Sintió el sonido de pisadas que bajaban aceleradamente la escalera interna y posteriormente la puerta se abrió de golpe

-Hola virgen cómo estás- fue el saludo de Zoisite

-Aquí estoy, un poco cansada por el viaje y tú- recibiendo un caluroso abrazo

-Bien, como siempre apretadita- alegremente la tomó de la mano y cerró la puerta conduciéndola escaleras arriba donde estaba la entrada a la casa

Dentro, todo no era muy distinto, había plantas por todos los rincones, figuritas y adornos estaban sobre cada mesita apostada en diferentes lugares de la estancia. Del techo colgaban campanas de viento, collares y muñecos de felpa, tenía una gran cantidad de peluches de mono los cuales colgaban de un solo brazo, además estaban los estantes repletos de figuritas de vidrio, piedras y bolitas de colores. Ahí era todo demasiado festivo, Zoisite siempre cambiaba las cosas de lugar dando un estilo renovado y fresco a pesar de que la cantidad de objetos que tenía era impresionante. Lo que más le gustaba a Serena era un cuadro que colgaba de la pared el cual representaba un paisaje de un bosque con una fuente y una cascada, el cual al ser conectado a la electricidad se encendía haciendo parecer que el agua fluía, además de emitir sonidos de pájaros y viento, era realmente lindo.

Se sentaron a la mesa de comedor que estaba en la primera sala pasando la puerta principal y Zoisite le puso en frente una gran taza de té como siempre hacía cuando iba de visita

-No crees que es muy temprano para el té- preguntó tratando de picar a su amiga

-Claro que no, siempre es bueno beber líquidos, el té es una manera entretenida de hacerlo, anda bebe- la instó la castaña

Serena miró la taza humeante con recelo como siempre lo hacía en un principio, hasta que se acostumbraba y terminaba siempre tomando una más, a pesar que sabía que cada una equivalía a un litro de agua

-Y cuéntame Zoi, qué has hecho en estos días que no nos hemos visto- decía mientras bebía de su taza, como siempre el té de su amiga era el mejor

-Pues nada, vino a visitarme Kunzite y quería acostarse conmigo pero yo le dije que si no me traía regalos yo no iba a ceder- frunció el ceño- ese hombre cree que voy a hacerle el favor así como así y gratis?- se cruzó de brazos

-Pero Zoi, si te sirve para quitar el estrés- se rió del pensamiento de ella

-No lo creo así, recuerda que los hombres se aprovechan de una que es tan hermosa y delicada y por eso creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, pues no, hay qué demostrarle que aquí las cosas se hacen cuando una quiere- le guiñó un ojo- entre más te haces la difícil y más exigente eres, más se esfuerzan por estar a la altura, conseguir las cosas fácilmente no contribuye a su orgullo masculino y terminan aburriéndose, hazme caso Serena, tienes que ser más dura con los hombres y no tan complaciente

-Quisiera que me hubieses dicho eso antes- guardó silencio- bueno, sabes lo de Seiya, te lo conté por teléfono, siempre creí que era mi culpa su rechazo y en cierta forma me alivia que no haya sido así

-Yo creo que a ti nadie te va a querer nunca como mujer si primero no te quieres, te aceptas y te valoras tú misma- la miró de arriba abajo- mírate eres guapísima, de echo si yo fuera hombre definitivamente serías mi tipo- dijo asintiendo

Zoisite tenía el mismo porte y contextura que Serena, se vestía muy femenina y la ropa que usaba le quedaba muy bella, cosa que a la rubia no le pasaba consigo misma. Creía que todo se debía a la seguridad que tenía su amiga en sí misma, no le daba otra explicación

A veces no entendía cómo la castaña tenía tanta suerte con los hombres, siempre quiso tener esa capacidad de atraer a los demás pero nunca se había dado, por eso se sentía insegura con respecto a ella misma, pensaba que algo andaba mal en ella y no sabía qué era

Zoisite era una mujer extravagante, femenina y preocupada de sí misma, tenía una seguridad implacable y no se dejaba pasar a llevar por nadie, no se reprimía por los comentarios de personas mal intencionadas que no compartían su condición, eso a ella no le importaba y por su simpatía y espontaneidad siempre estaba rodeada de personas que le tenían gran afecto, además de tener varios pretendientes a quienes les daba "cariño" cuando le daba la gana y si eso no pasaba simplemente les decía que se fueran por donde vinieron, actitud de la que Serena no tenía ni un poco y que a veces anhelaba

Recordó cuando la conoció, sentía un poco de recelo debido a la sinceridad de su amiga. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que Zoi tenía un don, ya que le dijo cosas sobre ella misma que nadie más podría saber, cosas acerca de sus temores, dudas, inseguridades y tristezas, le habló de su familia, amigos y de sucesos que pasarían, como el hecho de ser trasladada a Tokio, esto último lo dijo un mes y medio antes que ocurriera

Definitivamente tenía una amiga especial en todo sentido. Aceptaba que Zoisite fuera intersexual, al principio le llamó la atención ya que nunca había conocido a nadie como ella, tenía un cuerpo femenino y ciertos rasgos masculinos en su cara, además la voz era un poco ronca y se notaba levemente la manzana de adán en su garganta. Lo que más le gustaba era que Zoi siempre se reía de los malos comentarios, lo tomaba bien y decía que le importaba poco las opiniones de la gente ya que era afortunada de haber nacido con esa condición y por lo tanto haber tenido la fortuna de poder elegir a que sexo pertenecer, ella había decidido ser mujer y estaba orgullosa de eso

Hablaron toda la tarde de lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo que Serena había sido trasladada a Tokio, hasta que llegó el tiempo de revelar el interés de la rubia en cierto pelinegro; Zoisite ya lo sabía antes de que ella se sincerara, por lo cual le dio algunos consejos para tratar con el tema, alentándola a que no se desanimara y creyera más en sí misma, Serena no estaba tan segura

Llegó la hora de la despedida de ese largo fin de semana, las amigas se abrazaron mientras la castaña le daba una miraba significativa a la rubia

-Zoi, estás segura de que es una buena idea?- preguntó temerosa al comprender el significado de la mirada

-Hazme caso mujer, ya verás que si sigues mis consejos te irá de maravilla, eso sí, debes llamarme todas las noches para darme un reporte, sabes que no aguanto quedarme con el chisme

-Si Darien no vuelve a hablarme nunca más será tu culpa- dijo haciendo un tierno puchero

-Lo vas a andar trayendo loquito por ti- sonrió- ahora anda y no pienses tanto dándole vuelta a las cosas que eso a ti no te funciona, confía en mí

-Sí claro- dio una carcajada- eres la voz de la experiencia, digo a tu edad es obvio que tienes mucha- decía burlándose

-Oye! Me estás llamando vieja- gritaba desde el otro lado de la calle- si sólo tengo 28 años- decía al tiempo que hacía una pose y meneaba su cabello

-Cómo digas, cómo digas Zoi- hizo un gesto con la mano y se alejó riéndose de las locuras de su amiga, pensando que su alegría era contagiosa y era eso lo que la mantenía joven a pesar de sus 45 años de vida

**Disculpen, disculpen la demora, de verdad estuve muy ocupada en estos días en el trabajo con la presión de Lord Farquaad, es un Grinch de primera, jajaja**

**Agradezco sus bellos comentarios que me dan mucho ánimo y me alegran el día… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos en el próximo. Saludos XD**


	12. Guarda Silencio

**Hola de nuevo! lamento enormemente a demora, pero tuve que irme a otra ciudad por trabajo algunos días y ahí apenas tenía el internet de mi celular que se caía a cada rato, además del poco tiempo con el que contaba el cual utilizaba para dormir XD espero que les guste el capi y me dejen su opinión que es importante para mí!**

**Sin más preámbulo a leer!**

Estaba cansada y acalorada, el viaje en autobús era largo y tedioso, pero valía la pena. En cada oportunidad que podía realizaba el mismo recorrido de un extremo a otro de Kyoto, pero había pasado algún tiempo y se había desacostumbrado a esa rutina. No le importó mucho estar cansada y tener el tiempo justo para una visita de no más de media hora, necesitaba contarle a su amiga todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que se mudó a trabajar a Tokio, necesitaba unos minutos de paz para ordenar sus ideas.

Se bajó del autobús y cruzó la calle encontrándose con un camino de tierra bastante amplio, recorrió el sendero hasta el final donde había una entrada al costado izquierdo. Mirando hacia ambos lados decidió devolverse unos metros y acercarse a una mujer que se encontraba en un pequeño puesto de flores, quien al verla le sonrió amablemente

-buenos días señorita, hace tiempo que no la veía por acá

-buenos días, sí, es que ahora que vivo en Tokio se me hace más difícil venir- obsequiándole una sonrisa a la mujer al tiempo que recibía un paquete de papel que ésta le entregaba

-Como siempre ahí están sus cuatro rosas azules

Serena le entregó el dinero de las rosas a la mujer y se dirigió al interior del recinto. Al cruzar el portón de entrada se quedó quieta un momento, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que sólo había un par de personas en ese lugar. Rodeó la fuente que estaba inmediatamente frente al acceso principal y tomó el camino de la derecha.

Nunca pensó que algún día iría de visita a un cementerio, en realidad nunca pensó en la muerte como algo cercano y normal de la vida, nunca pensó que era algo por lo que todos pasaban y que nadie se podía librar de perder a algún ser querido en alguna etapa de su vida.

El camino que tomó estaba enmarcado por tumbas antiguas de construcciones más voluptuosas, había unas que tenían figuras talladas en piedra, otras que parecían abandonadas hace años y otras que mostraban fechas recientes de fallecimiento de personas muy jóvenes.

Pensaba que era extraño estar pasando por el lugar en donde muchos mostraron alguna vez su lado más vulnerable, el dolor más intenso de su vida se concentra en esos pasillos, resumió con amargura, se preguntó de qué manera estarían llevando el dolor las familias de aquellos jóvenes dueños de esos pequeños espacios de tierra.

Cuando por fin llegó al final del camino, dobló a la derecha encontrándose con una construcción de cemento la cual tenía pequeños espacios de forma cuadrada, espacios donde metían apenas el ataúd y que luego sellaban para que quedara un espacio de pared donde poner los respetos a la persona fallecida. Serena lo miró con curiosidad, era como esos pequeños edificios de departamentos que el gobierno había puesto a disposición de las personas por un precio mínimo, eran de buena calidad, bonitos, pero tan pequeños que sus ocupantes vivían prácticamente hacinados, pero por lo menos vivían, pensó con amargura.

La construcción tenía cinco espacios hacia arriba y quince hacia el lado, en total setenta y cinco personas, calculó. Se acercó a la última de la cuarta fila, ahí había un pequeño cubículo de vidrio donde estaba la fotografía de Saori, siempre sonriente, acompañada de varios objetos como tarjetitas y recuerdos que seguramente marcaron alguna etapa de la vida de las personas quienes las dejaron en honor a ella.

Desenvolvió el paquete de papel y sonrió, siempre la señora de las flores enviaba una rosa de más para Saori, ella siempre decía que le tenía un cariño especial aunque nunca la conoció en vida, que jamás olvidaría el día de su funeral en donde llegaron más de quinientas personas a despedirla, por eso su cariño y respeto, porque debió ser una gran joven para ser tan querida; y era cierto, Saori era alguien excepcional, pensó orgullosa, tal vez por eso no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo en este mundo lleno de crueldad, codicia, envidia y demás males, porque simplemente era superior a esto, se dijo a modo de consuelo.

Puso las rosas en los jarrones que colgaban a cada lado del pequeño espacio, no hizo falta limpiar, ya que todo estaba impecable y había flores frescas, como siempre, seguramente alguien había ido un poco más temprano. Se sentó en los escalones que estaban a un lado de esa construcción y encendió un cigarrillo el cual puso sujeto a una ranura del jarrón del lado izquierdo, después encendió uno para ella. Ese era su ritual, fumaba un cigarrillo con Saori mientras le relataba los últimos acontecimientos, tal como lo hacía cuando su amiga estaba con ella; si la conversación no hubiese sido unilateral, se podría haber pensado que eran dos personas poniéndose al día acerca de sus vidas.

Pasados veinte minutos, Serena se despidió de su amiga con una sonrisa, pidiéndole en forma silenciosa que la ayudara a sobrepasar las dificultades y a tomar buenas decisiones; se fue sin dejar promesas, sin fijar fecha de visita, ya que nunca se sabe qué puede ocurrir el día de mañana, así que se fue sólo con la convicción de que Saori siempre estará en su corazón como alguien demasiado importante que le enseñó a vivir, y que por ella, por su memoria, nunca dejará de luchar para encontrar la plenitud y felicidad, porque eso fue lo que su amiga siempre anheló para ella.

Retornó a Tokio en un estado de aturdimiento mental, como lo llamaba ella, que sólo se traducía en una extrema tranquilidad combinada con cansancio, llegó muy tarde a su departamento, así que no se dio el trabajo de encender las luces cuando ingresó, simplemente dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa, se desnudó y se metió en la cama donde encontró a Artemis acurrucado. Después de unos minutos se durmió, sin percatarse de que ella no fue la única que entró al lugar cuando abrió la puerta principal y que un intruso se encontraba ahora merodeando por la sala, hurgueteando entre sus cosas e inspeccionando a fondo el lugar, todo silenciosamente para no ser descubierto.

.

.

Un nuevo día lunes había llegado y con ellos los ánimos renovados de cada uno de los trabajadores de la empresa. Estaban todos entusiasmados pues les habían informado que durante cuatro días, desde el martes al viernes, se realizarían paseos recreacionales para los empleados, donde debían ir por grupos, uno cada día y estos grupos debían incluir cierta cantidad de personas de cada departamento, esto último para que ningún área de servicios quedara descuidada.

Serena y Mina irían el día jueves, mientras que Amy iría el día viernes; a Rubeus le habían dado a elegir así que optó por el miércoles, mientras que Seiya con Kakyu fueron designados para el martes.

Ya era hora de almuerzo y Serena seguía distraída por las palabras de Zoi como lo había estado toda la mañana, además le preocupaba la situación de Seiya y el engaño a su esposa

-Qué es lo que te preocupa- preguntó Amy al notar el estado de la rubia

-Nada Amy, sólo estoy un poco cansada desde el fin de semana, además hoy en la mañana debí ordenar el departamento ya que mi gato estuvo jugando y hurgueteando por ahí y me dejó un desastre, sobretodo en la cocina- la peliazul la miraba escéptica, estaba claro que no le creía

-Está bien- dijo con resignación, no quería presionar a su amiga, tenía claro que ella hablaba sólo cuando se sentía segura de hacerlo

La rubia notó el cambio de ánimo de su amiga así que decidió cambiar de tema- lástima que no vayamos juntas al paseo verdad?

-Así es, sólo espero que las personas con las que vaya sean agradables- sonriendo débilmente

-Seguro, es bueno conocer a otra gente, después de todo trabajamos en el mismo edificio y apenas sabemos quienes son, lo pasaremos genial, ya lo verás- le agradaba la idea de ir a un centro recreacional por el día

-Lo único que me preocupa es dejar a Helios solo por mucho tiempo, no sé a qué hora volveremos, siento que lo he descuidado mucho en la última semana con todo el trabajo que tuvimos

-Pero puede quedarse conmigo mientras tanto, tengo otra habitación en el departamento y así lo pasas a buscar cuando vuelvas, digo, como la señora que lo cuida se va temprano los viernes, yo no tengo ningún problema, Helios es un niño muy tierno y educado, además me divierte compartir con él, qué dices?

-Segura Serena?, no quiero causar molestias- a pesar de sus palabras Amy sonreía, sabía que podía contar con ella

-Claro, lo pasaremos estupendo, así vas tranquila- mientras decía esto, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a aplaudir alegre, lo que causó risa en Amy

-La verdad es que no sé quién cuidará de quién- se levantó y abrazó a la rubia- gracias

-No hay problema, por mí un gusto, además puedo invitar a Mina para animar el día- a ella si que habrá que cuidarla, pero de que no diga cosas imprudentes, pensó

-Gracias de nuevo, y ahora debemos volver antes que el jefe nos extrañe- comentó irónica

-Si claro- y ambas se fueron riendo animadas a retomar sus labores

.

.

-Me niego, no y no!

-Vamos Darien, te estás comportando como un chiquillo- decía Andrew con resignación, ya se estaba cansando de los alegatos de su amigo que comenzaron a primera hora de la mañana

-Es que no pueden cambiarme para otro día, qué tal el viernes?, a nadie le gusta llegar tarde a casa después del trabajo ese día, o el martes así voy contigo- el pelinegro caminaba de un lado a otro en la consulta

-Darien, ya sabes que el jefe no admite cambios, designaron a las personas por sorteo sin derecho a réplicas, así que no se puede hacer nada a menos que cambies de día con otra persona

-Y porqué no cambiamos?, tú vas el jueves y yo el martes- el rubio puso cara de espanto

-Estás loco?, por algo no voy ese día, el jefe cuidó de no dejarme con Beryl después del problema que tuve por su culpa, además- sonrió- averigüé que Lita va el martes también, así que olvida tu idea porque ni loco te cambio de lugar

-mmm… y si me reporto enfermo?

-Darien!

-Está bien, iré, pero no creas que me agrada la idea de tener a Beryl todo el día pegada a mí, si aquí con suerte me la saco de encima- puso cara de sufrimiento- mal amigo- dijo dramático- no te das cuenta que esta situación me estresa?, atentas contra mi salud!

-Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi amigo?- riéndose por la actitud del pelinegro

-Soy el mismo de siempre, sólo que más feliz- sonriendo lo cual acentuó los hoyuelos de sus mejillas

-Si claro, el mismo de siempre pero con diez años menos! te comportas como un crío- dijo divertido al momento que se acercaba a la puerta

-Oye! Acaso no puedo estar feliz?

-Bueno, si ahora estás así, no quiero imaginar como estarás cuando la rubia te de la pasada- dicho esto salió corriendo de la consulta, cerrando la puerta al tiempo que algo se estrellaba desde dentro contra ésta, escuchando un "me las pagarás" de parte de Darien

.

.

-Necesitamos un mapa completo de la ciudad! Estar viendo las rutas con sectores divididos me marea, tenemos treinta páginas de mapa y ni siquiera encajan debidamente

-Serena, deja de refunfuñar, esto siempre se ha hecho así, además no tenemos aquí un mapa de esos grandes que se ponen en la pared, eso es cosa del pasado, de echo los únicos que quedan deben estar en las bodegas del edificio donde están todas las cosas viejas e inservibles

-Ay Mina, es que no puedo trabajar así! Segura que puedo encontrar un mapa en la bodega?

-Segura segura… nop- Serena la miró con cara de pocos amigos- pero si tú preguntaste, además es el único lugar, si no hay ahí entonces no hay

-Qué más da, dónde queda la famosa bodega?

-Ahh queda en el punto ciego- dijo con naturalidad

-Mina, recuerda que no llevo tres años aquí, podrías ser más específica acerca de ese punto ciego?- Serena estaba de mal humor, había estado toda la tarde peleando con trozos de mapa, Tokio era una ciudad muy grande y era complicado de por sí establecer rutas de trabajo para visitar a los pacientes en sus casas, y se hacía más complicado aun cuando no se contaba con los medios

-Esta bien, tomas el tercer ascensor, bajas hasta el segundo subterráneo, rodeas el estacionamiento por la izquierda y verás una puerta negra con verde, la abres y hay un pasillo con puertas a ambos costados- dijo despreocupadamente

-Entonces esas puertas son bodega?

-Claro que no, tienes que caminar hasta el fondo del pasillo y tomar la derecha, ahí hay una puerta doble que corresponde a la bodega común del edificio

-No soy buena orientándome, acompáñame sí?- dijo suplicante a la otra rubia

-Olvídalo Serena, yo no me meto ahí ni aunque me paguen- se acercó y habló en un susurro- dicen que el alma de la señora Rin está encerrada en ese lugar y se aparece a los que van- puso cara de espanto

-Ay Mina, pero vamos las dos

-No, no y no! Ve tu sola, yo estoy bien con estos mapas, además si cuando vivía me daba miedo la señora Rin imagina encontrármela ahora como fantasma- negó enérgicamente con la cabeza

-Si me pierdo va a ser tú culpa- la miró fulminante a modo de advertencia, la otra rubia la ignoró, por lo que con un suspiro de resignación se dirigió a los ascensores

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Mina, llegó hasta la puerta negra con verde y la abrió, ya tenía claro porqué le llamaban punto ciego, era porque en ese sector no había cámaras de vigilancia ni alarmas. Caminó por el pasillo apenas iluminado y cuando llegó al final efectivamente se encontró a la derecha con una puerta doble metálica, ingresó al lugar que estaba demasiado oscuro para su gusto, así que con la luz que emitía su celular logró encontrar el interruptor y lo encendió, el ambiente no cambiaba mucho, la iluminación consistía en dos tubos amarillentos que parpadeaban suavemente, como el lugar era de techo alto, la luz apenas llegaba a la parte baja.

Miró a su alrededor y vio varios estantes, detrás de los cuales había más estantes y pilas de cajas, paneles, muebles y otras cosas que no tenía idea de lo que eran. Pasó alrededor de diez minutos buscando, hasta que al fin encontró en un rincón en la parte de atrás de la bodega, lo que buscaba.

Estaba intentando sacar el mapa de entre las cosas cuando escuchó un ruido, se asomó y vio que la puerta se abría dejando ver a una joven de cabello castaño, quien tras mirar en todas direcciones comenzó a buscar algo en una caja cercana tarareando una canción. Iba a salir al encuentro de la joven para ver si necesitaba su ayuda, cuando ésta se sobresaltó, se quedó quieta y agachada en el mismo lugar, cuando iba a preguntarle qué ocurría escuchó voces de hombre acercándose a la puerta; vio que la muchacha se escabullía a rastras tras un estante y se quedaba en silencio, Serena hizo exactamente lo mismo, no sabía porqué pero decidió imitar a la joven, así que se agachó en el rincón oscuro detrás de una gran caja procurando no emitir sonido alguno a pesar de que no sabía porqué se estaba escondiendo si no estaba haciendo nada malo

La puerta se abrió dejando ver dos figuras masculinas, la luz que se filtraba desde afuera no permitía distinguir de quienes se trataba, al cabo de un segundo la puerta se cerró, ambos hombres pasearon la vista por el lugar inspeccionándolo, Serena contuvo la respiración. Al no darse cuenta de las dos mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar, se ubicaron en un rincón al otro lado de la bodega, la muchacha se veía aliviada al igual que la rubia de que no hayan escogido el otro lado

-No es mi culpa que yo tenga que ir el martes y tú hayas escogido el miércoles- decía una voz que Serena reconoció como… Seiya!

-Te dije que esperaras a que tomara mi decisión, ahora me va a tocar escuchar todos esos comentarios de que te vieron jugando a la familia feliz con tu encantadora esposa- decía la otra voz enojada, no sorprendiendo a Serena cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Rubeus

-Lo siento, qué puedo hacer para que me perdones- decía Seiya de manera melosa al tiempo que acariciaba con su mano la cara de Rubeus

-Qué propones- contestó el pelirrojo de manera coqueta

Después de ese intercambio de palabras comenzaron a besarse salvajemente, Serena por primera vez se sentía desesperada por salir de un lugar, tanto que comenzó a temblar. No era homofóbica, de hecho tenía un par de amigos homosexuales, además de Zoi que era intersexual, así que no tenía problemas con eso, pero el ver a dos personas que detestaba en esa situación era poco sostenible, sin contar que uno de ellos es su ex novio

Miró hacia donde se encontraba la castaña y vio que ésta la miraba igual de desesperada, sólo pudo negar con la cabeza y hacerle un gesto para que guardara silencio; vio que la chica se ponía las manos en las orejas y bajaba la cabeza acurrucándose en el suelo, decidió hacer lo mismo que ella, ya que comenzó a escuchar el sonido del roce de ropa y gemidos cada vez más altos, los cuales se notaba eran ahogados por besos

Presionó sus orejas fuertemente con las palmas de sus manos, moviéndolas un poco para crear fricción y así escuchar menos, cerró los ojos y se escondió más en el rincón, rogando internamente no ser descubierta. Al cabo de unos minutos decidió mirar donde estaban los dos hombres, no se veía mucho movimiento, destapándose los oídos escuchó a uno de ellos carraspear, sintió el ruido de unas cremalleras y luego vio que salieron en silencio de la bodega, la luz de afuera se filtró un poco pero no lo suficiente para descubrirlas

Pasados unos minutos pudo moverse y reaccionar, se dio cuenta que la muchacha seguía donde mismo con la cabeza gacha, se acercó lentamente a ella y tosió, la chica levantó la mirada acongojada

-Creo que deberíamos salir de este lugar- dijo ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la castaña la tomó temblorosa y se incorporó- vamos, no es bueno seguir aquí

Se encaminaron atentas por los pasillos, al conseguir llegar al ascensor, Serena presionó el botón del piso veintiocho que correspondía a la azotea, esperaba que estuviera despejada para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Durante el trayecto se mantuvieron en silencio y la rubia maldecía mentalmente por dos motivos, el primero era que otra persona había descubierto la relación de Seiya y Rubeus y la segunda era que se le había olvidado sacar el mapa y tendría que volver por él a la bodega, cosa que no le causó gracia; de repente recordó algo y apenas llegaron a la azotea sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número

-Serena, aun no encuentras el mapa?

-Mina!, Mina silencio, no digas nada por favor- dijo en un susurro

-Estás bien?- del otro lado del teléfono la voz sonaba preocupada

-Mina, alguien sabe que yo andaba en la bodega?

-No, por qué?, nadie ha preguntado por ti así que no he tenido que justificarte, dime- guardó silencio- viste el fantasma de la señora Rin verdad?- su voz sonaba cautelosa, Serena no pudo evitar sonreír

-Claro que no, pero nadie puede saber que yo andaba por allá, si preguntan por mí invéntate algo pero no digas nada que tenga que ver con donde estaba, bueno?

-Está bien, pero dónde estás y porqué tanto misterio?

-No puedo decirte ahora, hablamos más tarde- y cortó la llamada, mirando a la chica que la observaba curiosa

Se sentaron en una escalera que quedaba cerca del borde, donde se podía ver panorámicamente la ciudad y donde corría una agradable brisa

-Creo que aun no nos hemos presentado- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, le extendió la mano- Soy Serena Tsukino y trabajo en el departamento de reparación- la castaña recibió el saludo con un ameno apretón de manos y una sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Lita Kino y trabajo en el área de motivación infantil- nuevamente se hizo el silencio, así que Serena, quién no estaba tan impresionada con todo, decidió hablar primero

-Mira Lita, emm… bueno, sé que lo que pasó hace un rato es un poco incómodo- hizo una mueca- bastante incómodo la verdad- pero creo que no es conveniente comentarlo con otras personas

-Tienes razón, además no es que resulte muy lindo andar diciendo que descubrimos a dos tipos manteniendo relaciones sexuales en la bodega- se sonrojó- bueno, es que no es la primera vez que me pasa- la rubia la miró curiosa instándola a hablar- es decir, es primera vez que van dos hombres, pero me pasó un par de veces descubrir a parejas en las mismas- al ver que Serena parecía más confundida que antes se explicó- en la bodega hay varias cajas con juguetes que fueron dejados ahí por falta de espacio, yo voy constantemente para buscar cosas- suspiró- como trabajo principalmente con niños es una práctica habitual el ir a la bodega en busca no sólo de juguetes sino también de materiales que dejamos ahí

-Ya veo, por eso te escondiste cuando llegaron los tipos verdad?

-Si, es que… la primera vez que descubrí a una pareja en situaciones comprometedoras yo iba entrando al lugar, así que salí inmediatamente y regresé después de asegurarme que hubiesen salido; la segunda vez pasó como ahora, así que decidí mover algunas cosas y hacer ruidos, la pareja se asustó y creyó que era algo sobrenatural- se rió con ganas- lo que ocurrió con la señora Rin asusta a muchos, es por eso que yo siempre tengo que ir a la bodega, soy la única que no le teme- guardó silencio- y tú qué hacías en ese lugar?

-Yo fui a ver si encontraba un mapa de esos grandes que son del porte de una pared, es para hacer la ruta de trabajo- explicó Serena, bajó la vista- los dos tipos que vimos trabajan conmigo, el tipo más corpulento se llama Rubeus y en el pasado fue el encargado de hacerme la vida imposible- miró a Lita quien la observaba curiosa- y el segundo es Seiya, él se queda trabajando en el edificio hasta fin de año, y está casado con la muchacha de recepción de mi departamento- la castaña se llevó una mano a la boca incrédula, la rubia negó con la cabeza antes de continuar- con Seiya tuve una especie de relación en el pasado, fue un patán conmigo cosa que pensé era culpa mía hasta que descubrí sus tendencias sexuales- sonrió amargamente- no sé porqué te cuento esto, supongo que es para que entiendas porqué ellos no pueden saber que estamos al tanto de su relación

-No te preocupes, no diré nada, pero tengo una pregunta- Serena la miró a los ojos con duda- tú ya sabías que ellos dos tenían emm… algo?

-Hace unas semanas los descubrí en la oficina besándose, ellos no me vieron y yo he sido discreta con el asunto, estuve meditando todo este tiempo, dándole vueltas al asunto

-Por tu antigua relación con Seiya?

-Más que eso, creo que en el fondo intuía que no era yo quien estuvo mal en lo ocurrido entre nosotros, lo que me hizo pensar fue el hecho de que él se casó hace poco, su esposa es adorable, no puedo creer que mantenga una relación extramarital, es solo que… no sé si sea correcto que Kakyu no sepa qué ocurre, en cierta forma me siento responsable de esto, pero sé que no debo inmiscuirme

-Bueno, si quieres te ayudo con eso, podríamos hacer que la esposa de Seiya sepa la verdad sin tener que decírsela, no sé, que lo descubra en el acto o algo así- se encogió de hombros- a mí tampoco me hace gracia que una mujer viva engañada cuando podría tener algo mejor que su marido

-Se te ocurre algo?- la miró interesada

-Ni idea, eso de planear ese tipo de cosas no va conmigo, pero si se te ocurre algo puedo ayudarte

-La verdad yo tampoco soy buena en eso pero- sonrió- conozco a la persona perfecta- Lita la miró con duda

-Estás segura que es de confianza?

-Tranquila, Mina es de confianza, además tiene una mente maquiavélica que a veces asusta, y lo más importante es que de todas maneras le iba a contar lo de Seiya, sólo no lo había hecho porque necesitaba asimilarlo yo primero

-Entonces genial Serena, me gustaría que nos juntáramos fuera del trabajo a conversar con tu amiga Mina

-Claro, qué tal mañana?

-Lo siento, mañana no puedo, debo ir al centro recreacional, el miércoles puede ser?

-Estupendo! Yo voy el jueves, así que puede ser el miércoles después del trabajo en mi casa- la castaña asintió y así quedaron de acuerdo intercambiando números telefónicos

.

.

Después de tan agotador día Serena lo único que quería era llegar a su departamento, darse un baño caliente y acostarse a dormir. Caminó como de costumbre pensando en los sucesos del día, Mina estaba curiosa por que le contara dónde había estado metida, pero decidió hablar con ella el miércoles de la reunión, así tenía el apoyo de Lita para relatar el encuentro en la bodega

Llegó hasta la puerta y metió la llave, presionó en interruptor de la luz e ingresó sin mirar a su alrededor, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido ahí

-Artemis!- gritó un poco enfadada, no podía creer que su gato hubiese provocado semejante desastre

El pobre animal se encontraba en un rincón con las orejas escondidas, mientras que todas las cosas que podrían caerse o ser arrojadas estaban en el suelo, en la cocina, el baño, los dormitorios, su almohada de plumas estaba destrozada, el relleno se encontraba esparcido por el suelo de la sala dando la apariencia de un suelo nevado. Miró a su gato y pudo ver en él la cara de culpabilidad, suspiró, era sólo un animalito que se sentía solo y estaba necesitado del cariño que ella no había tenido tiempo de darle en la última semana, era lógico que se rebelara.

Ordenó todo el departamento, sólo faltaba la habitación de invitados. Cuando se disponía a mirar debajo de la cama Artemis saltó y se metió bajo ella; un poco fastidiada por el cansancio, Serena metió la mano y al agarrar algo peludo tiró de él, sin darse cuenta en un principio que a pesar de que era del mismo porte que su gato era el doble de peso… demasiado tarde encontró el producto de los extraños comportamientos de su gato y autor de la almohada destrozada…

**Agradezco a quienes llegaron hasta aquí… espero que les haya gustado el capi**

**flakis y Conyta Bombon: ambas tenían razón por lo que vieron, jajaja, no sé porqué pienso que en el fondo tienen esa mente perversa como la mía que se imagina las cosas más retorcidas, jejeje… gracias a las dos por leerme y espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Serena y Darien 4ever: nena, me debes un review! jajaja… gracias por poner atención y advertirme de mi error, es que andaba apuraba porque me iba de viaje y no sé que hice que repetí el capi 11 reemplazando el 10 y quedó la crema, pero lo arreglé gracias a ti XD… gracias además por leerme! Bss**

**Nai SD: aun falta para eso, pero aun queda el famoso paseo, ahí pueden pasar muchas cosas y Darien será el más feliz con la coincidencia **

**Yesqui2000: Beryl va a ser un dolor en el culo, pero curiosamente Serena se lo tomará con más calma que Darien, pobre de mi Dari jejeje**

**Vere Canedo: un gusto tenerte por estos lados, bienvenida! Espero que te esté gustando esta loca historia de mi cabecita y que este capi haya cumplido las expectativas XD saludos y gracias por tus rw**

**Erika Serena Tsukino: Felicidades por tu boda! Espero que tu ahora esposo no se haya enojado porque me dejaste un rw en medio de la fiesta jajaja… mientras no sea en medio de la noche de bodas todo ok, jejeje… muchas gracias por tus comentarios que me levantan mucho el ánimo y alegran el día como siempre… lo que le dijo Zoi a Sere va a ser un secreto, pero no es nada del otro mundo, sólo algo para que nuestra protagonista sea más espontánea y caradura XD**

**mayilu: aun pienso en las opciones que me diste para Mina, quizás me puedas decir cual te gusta más para orientarme un poquito porque a mi me gustan todos jejeje, unos más que otros pero igualmente no me decido… Gracias por leerme! abrazos : ) **

**Dany B: aquí está el capi dedicado a ti! Tenía que publicarlo hoy ya que me molestaste más que pulga en la oreja para que me apresurara O.o… tienes suerte que haya tenido que trabajar en domingo y que el turno estuvo tranquilo, jajaja…porque con eso de haber ido a trabajar a la playa en febrero, me dejó sin tiempo de nada. Gracias por leerme amix, y si eres una romántica empedernida como yo, vas a tener que esperar uno o dos capis o más, aun no me decido, aunque igual se verá a mi Dari iwarrrsss (como le digo yo) en situaciones lindas comportándose como adolescente que darán ganas de apretarle sus cachetitos con hoyuelos, jejeje, Bss**

**Xinita: Ahora sí la actualización, ya tu sabes que Febrero estuvo ocupado, jejeje… espero tu review! XD un abrazotote de osotote para ti!**

**Milenia Angels: no te pierdas nena! Espero señales de vida : )**

**Creo que eso es todo por ahora, gracias otra vez por leerme! se les quiere!**


	13. Un dìa de paseo I

El miércoles había llegado y Serena se encontraba un poco atareada realizando las labores de limpieza y orden en su departamento. No estaba muy sucio, pero con todo el alboroto que había armado Mina los dos días anteriores, era necesario un poco de organización ante el caos que reinaba en el lugar, ya eran las nueve de la noche y por fin estaba terminando

Sonrió al recordar lo que habían encontrado bajo su cama, aun no resolvía el misterio de cómo pudo tener un intruso en su propio hogar sin haberse percatado, definitivamente Artemis no perdía el tiempo, mientras que ella sentía que simplemente lo del romance no estaba hecho para formar parte de su vida

Miró a la gata negra que se encontraba en una caja muy cómoda equipada con su antigua almohada de la cual había tenido que prescindir dadas las circunstancias, estaba con sus cinco gatitos acurrucados a su lado y Serena sintió ganas de quedarse con todos ellos para no sentir tanto la soledad cuando llegaba de su trabajo a su frío apartamento, recordó los acontecimientos de los dos pasados días al mirar a la pequeña bola de pelo gris que dormía plácidamente, Mina ya se había apropiado de la criatura y la había bautizado con el nombre Diana.

Le preocupaba que aun siguiera quedándose sin saber qué hacer ante situaciones inesperadas, hace dos días había llamado desesperada a Mina para decirle que tenía una gata en su departamento y que al parecer iba a presenciar el nacimiento de sus gatitos, la loca rubia había llegado corriendo y había sido quien ayudó a traer al mundo a los mininos, mientras que ella simplemente miraba.

Tal vez debía hacer caso a lo que Zoi le recomendó "Un hombre extrovertido que se muestra tímido ante ti… tú una mujer que se queda regularmente sin palabras debes ser la contraparte, debes tomar la iniciativa", claro, parecía sencillo pero no lo era, Zoi lo sabía y le había recomendado respirar profundo, dejar la mente en blanco y simplemente hacer las cosas, ya que el detenerse a pensar sacaba desde el interior un sin número de dudas que opacaban el espíritu. Nada de esto parecía relacionarse con los gatitos, pero no sólo debía aplicarlo con los hombres, sino en su vida personal, debía recuperar la poca seguridad que en algún momento de su vida había tenido y comenzar a construir el resto de su autoconfianza.

.

A los pocos minutos llegaron las chicas, Lita y Amy se habían quedado sorprendidas con las nuevas mascotas de la rubia y se habían ofrecido a encontrarles un hogar, mientras que Mina no paraba de jugar y celebrar que estos ya caminaban más seguros y no tambaleándose.

La reunión comenzó con las presentaciones de la castaña con las otras amigas de Serena, luego de eso todo el ambiente era una tensa nebulosa que se disipó cuando Serena respiró profundo y comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido con Seiya y Rubeus sin pensar en lo que dirían las chicas, el comienzo era difícil concluyó en sus pensamientos, pero todo es más fácil después, además Lita había contribuido relatando su punto de vista de lo ocurrido en la bodega.

Después de unos minutos, entre Serena y Lita habían terminado por relatar los hechos, las otras dos amigas se encontraban sin palabras y con los ojos muy abiertos ante lo sucedido. También les hicieron saber de sus planes para descubrir a Seiya ante su esposa y así evitarle a la pobre el oscuro futuro que le esperaba si seguía engañada

-Yo creo que debemos darle un golpe en la cabeza, dejarlo inconsciente y después lo castramos, para que aprenda el muy…

-Mina! No creo que estés hablando en serio, o sí?- la castaña la miraba con temor, mientras que las otras dos amigas negaban divertidas ante la reacción de Lita

-Tengo una pregunta- Mina estaba seria, como todas la miraban expectantes continuó- Serena, tú que conoces mejor a Seiya, me has dicho que era medio rarito para algunas cosas o no?, entonces está claro que batea para el otro equipo

-Bueno, ahora que analizo ciertos comportamientos puedo darme cuenta, pero no veo qué tiene que ver eso, si ya sabemos que Seiya es gay

-Pues no tiene nada que ver, sólo sacaba la conclusión de que Seiya es más delicado y pacífico mientras que Rubeus es un loco autoritario- su expresión era pensativa- me imagino que en la intimidad es a Seiya a quien se lo…

-Mina!- Las tres tenían sus rostros rojos a más no poder

-Que?, era simple curiosidad, además eso explicaría el porqué Seiya camina raro y…- no pudo terminar la frase porque le llegó una almohada por la cabeza

-Ya deja de ser tan morbosa y ajustémonos al plan inicial- Amy la reprendió, pero con un toque de humor en su voz

-Ok, yo creo que hay que acercarse a Kakyuu y averiguar lo más posible antes de actuar, debemos saber qué es lo que la mantiene triste y con poco ánimo últimamente- las tres amigas asintieron ante lo que Mina decía

-A lo mejor descubrió que Seiya la engaña- sugirió Lita

-Yo creo que hay algo más, sólo que no me atrevo a pensar en qué puede ser, no creo que Kakyuu haya descubierto su engaño, debe ser otra cosa- Amy reflexionaba ante la mirada atenta de las demás- qué opinas tú Sere?

La rubia que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento sólo asintió, las chicas la miraron preocupadas.

-Segura que estás bien? No estás enamorada aún de Seiya o si?

-Claro que no Lita, es sólo que esto me incomoda un poco y puedo tender a no ser imparcial, así que me abstengo de emitir alguna opinión, es todo- seguía pensativa, hubo un largo silencio

-Están seguras de hacer esto?- ahora era Amy quien estaba pensativa cuestionándose las cosas, Serena la miró con un brillo en sus ojos

-Investigaremos lo que podamos por el momento y nos reuniremos el próximo miércoles aquí mismo para dar las novedades- dudó un momento- aunque teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de Seiya yo me apegaría a la propuesta inicial- todas la miraron sin entender

-Que yo sepa no quedamos en na… - Mina vio la mirada maliciosa de la rubia y guardó silencio, Serena asintió

-Así es, yo preferiría cortarle las pelotas al muy mari…- Serena fue interrumpida

-Mina!- esta vez fue Amy quien habló

-Yo que?, yo no hice nada- Mina miraba confundida a una Amy muy roja, mientras que Serena reía con ganas

-Lo siento es la costumbre- todas rieron más fuerte, definitivamente era costumbre reprender a Mina por sus comentarios fuera de lugar y eso siempre les proporcionaba tantos momentos incómodos como alegres

Pasaron una velada agradable, riendo, conociéndose y disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Finalmente Serena sentía que pertenecía a algún lugar, que era parte de algo y sintió por primera vez en muchos años revivir la esperanza de poder cambiar el rumbo de su vida y encontrar algo más que su rutina diaria

.

.

.

Se subieron al bus muy entusiasmadas, ambas rubias esperaban que ese día les proporcionara un poco de diversión y distracción; Mina llevaba una pequeña maleta además de un bolso, mientras que Serena siendo más práctica llevaba sólo una mochila con lo esencial, ambas chicas se fueron sentadas en silencio admirando el paisaje. Después de dos horas de viaje llegaron hasta un hermoso valle lleno de vegetación, con un río de agua cristalina, una cascada de unos ocho metros y un lago de un azul brillante que reflejaba los árboles que bordeaban su extensión. Eran cinco buses con alrededor de treinta personas cada uno, motivo por el cual se dividieron en sectores para dejar sus cosas y acomodarse en las cabañas proporcionadas para tal efecto.

.

.

Darien se fue sentado solo en el primer asiento del bus, y por lo mismo fue el primero en descender de la máquina, no quería que Beryl se acercara, la verdad esa mujer era exasperante y los rumores en torno a ella ya no se limitaban al departamento de medicina, sino que ahora eran de conocimiento de todos los trabajadores de la empresa. Esto último le preocupaba, no quería que su reputación se viera arruinada por culpa de una pelirroja calenturienta, quería poder acercarse a Serena de un modo más allá de la amistad, lo malo es que no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, ya que al principio la rubia sólo le había causado curiosidad, una necesidad inexplicable de conocerla, por lo cual pudo comportarse normalmente con ella, tal como se relacionaba con el resto de las personas, pero a medida que fue descubriendo sentimientos que iban más allá de una amistad, de pronto se sintió increíblemente tímido y cohibido, ya no sabía cómo hablar con ella, se imaginaba que Serena vería en su mirada el interés que tenía hacia ella, le daba temor alejarla antes de ganarse su confianza y de hacer que confiara sobretodo en ella misma

.

.

.

Después de vestirse únicamente con su traje de baño de dos piezas y una cortísima falda al igual que Mina, Serena salió de la cabaña, disimuladamente evadió la invitación de su rubia amiga de ir hasta el lago y darse un chapuzón, quería dar un paseo, le encantaba caminar y así pensar y pensar, solía imaginar distintas realidades en donde ella era una persona genial querida y aceptada por todos, pero eso al día de hoy era imposible, tenía una increíble aversión a ser el centro de atención y al ser reconocida por sus logros, para Serena las cosas que pudiera hacer no eran dignas de admiración, simplemente eran cosas que cualquiera haría

Siguió un sendero que se formaba entremedio de unos árboles y ascendía una colina, había personas paseando al igual que ella, pero todas iban agrupadas o eran parejas que caminaban a paso lento tomadas de la mano. Sintió una punzada de anhelo, ella nunca había vivido eso, nunca había tenido un novio con quien salir a pasear o que la llamara por teléfono y tuvieran extensas y tontas conversaciones, nunca había experimentado esa sensación de que alguien se preocupara por ella en un sentido romántico, y a sus veintidós años tenía muy claro que eso era única y exclusivamente su culpa, no sabía de qué modo pero tenía claro que no era del gusto de los hombres. Pensó en Darien, el apuesto y agradable doctor que la tenía soñando despierta más tiempo del que se considera saludable, Zoi le había dicho que debía ser menos introvertida con él, que debía arriesgarse y dejar atrás el miedo, la inseguridad y el sentimiento de inferioridad que surgía cuando Beryl se encontraba cerca, pero era tan fácil decirlo!

Continuó su camino y…

-No puede ser!- susurró escondiéndose tras un árbol

Frente a ella y escondido tras otro árbol dándole la espalda estaba Darien Chiba, su guapo doctor, sonrió para sí misma, pero su felicidad no duró mucho al percatarse de quién salía del otro lado sorprendiendo al moreno

Beryl llevaba puesto un diminuto traje de baño de dos piezas color negro el cual realzaba sus impresionantes curvas, Serena se miró y de pronto se vio sumergida en la inseguridad, ella era demasiado pálida, no tenía una talla exuberante de sostén como la tenía la pelirroja, su cabello era de un rubio tan claro que lo hacía ver opaco mientras que el rojo pasión del cabello de Beryl llamaba la atención de todos. Debería haberse ido de ese lugar, sin embargo algo de masoquista o curiosa, pensó después, la había hecho quedarse a ver qué ocurría entre esos dos. Dudaba mucho que Darien pudiera resistirse a los encantos de esa mujer, ningún hombre que ella hubiese conocido lo había hecho, ni siquiera su ex novio gay, pensó con ironía

Quiso salir corriendo cuando vio que Beryl se lanzaba a los brazos de Darien quedando ambos muy cerca, pero se relajó inmediatamente al ver como el pelinegro la apartaba delicadamente viendo un poco de irritación en su expresión

-Eso es!- susurró eufórica- siente el rechazo por primera vez, trepadora!

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta al árbol para buscar un sitio mejor del cual espiar cuando escuchó voces acercándose, comenzó a buscar la dirección de estas y vio a algunos compañeros de ella con otros del departamento de medicina conversando animadamente dirigiéndose hacia ellos

Comenzó a sentir pánico, no podía permitir que estos hombres, que de por sí eran el doble de chismosos que las mujeres, vieran a Darien con Beryl a solas, seguramente esa arpía aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacer que la escena fuera sugerente y dejar que los demás se lleven una impresión equivocada de lo que pasaba, pensó con amargura, no podía permitir que Darien formara parte de la lista de conquistas de la pelirroja, eso arruinaría cualquier oportunidad de tener algo más con el doctor, ya que sería humillante que Beryl se regodeara delante de todos diciendo que ella había recogido sus sobras. Conocía a esa mujer demasiado bien como para no predecir sus jugadas y sus intrigas, la manera en que hacía parecer que todo giraba en torno a ella. Con ese pensamiento miró al grupo de hombres que venía cada vez más cerca, respiró profundo y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad salió de su escondite y se acercó rápidamente a la pareja…

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, está un poco corto pero decidí subirlo así y después continuar con lo demás cuando mi jefe me deje en paz (eso es la próxima semana) **

**Qué irá a hacer Serena para evitar que Beryl se salga con la suya?.. la verdad está siguiendo el consejo de Zoi siendo más osada… cómo reaccionará Darien ante la actitud de la rubia?.. ya veremos a Darien comportándose como un adolescente hormonal lo cual resulta ultra tierno y a la vez exasperante… jajaja… nos vemos en unos pocos días, lamento mucho la demora, y gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer, me dan ánimo y me alegran el día. **

**Nos leemos… VDS**


	14. Un día de paseo II

Sólo sintió un fuerte impacto, un dolor en el pecho al golpearse y luego todo fue oscuridad…

_Caminaba a paso rápido, tan rápido como podía permitirse sin tener que correr, con su mochila al hombro y las manos entrelazadas a la altura del pecho, como si quisiera protegerse. Debía llegar pronto, ya el timbre había sonado y por andar distraída se encontró al otro lado del patio. No quería correr, temía llamar la atención, sólo quería ser invisible, deseaba poder desaparecer y trasladarse a la seguridad de su salón, antes que todos como siempre. Iba con el tiempo justo, ya todos los alumnos se agrupaban a ambos costados de los pasillos como hacían antes de entrar a clases, debía llegar…_

_-Serena- sintió que una voz amable la llamaba, no quería responder, no quería perder tiempo, sin embargo una mano en su hombro la hizo detenerse, cerró los ojos y esperó un respiro para darse la vuelta_

_-Señorita Mónica- "ya no hay forma de llegar a tiempo", pensó- en qué puedo ayudarla?- sentía el cuerpo temblar y las lágrimas luchaban por salir con sólo imaginar lo que le iba a costar el retraso, la angustia la hacía sentirse débil. La mujer sonrió amable_

_-Sólo quería decirte que hiciste un excelente trabajo con el ensayo, y esa canción que compusiste en italiano es realmente hermosa, te felicito!_

_-Gra… gracias- no le gustaba que le dijeran esas cosas, ya que seguramente luego las diría en clase y no quería imaginar lo que vendría- me puedo retirar?- no quería perder más tiempo, "a lo mejor hoy no sucede", pensó esperanzada_

_-Claro pequeña, cuídate mucho- la mujer se fue rumbo a la dirección_

_Miró hacia el edificio, extrañamente hoy le parecía más grande e imponente que siempre, debía subir hasta el segundo piso y recorrer el pasillo hasta el fondo donde estaba su salón. Miró en todas direcciones para ver si encontraba a algún maestro en el que escudarse, pero ya no se veía personas en los patios_

_-Por favor, sólo por hoy, por favor que no suceda- sentía el gran impulso de darse la vuelta y salir huyendo, pero corría el riesgo de encontrarse con el inspector y conociéndolo la llevaría tomada de una oreja hasta el salón, para luego hacerle quedar dos horas extras como amonestación. Debía ser valiente, no podía permitirse el lujo de llegar tarde a casa, no con la delicada situación de su madre_

_Caminó lentamente por las escaleras, no se veía ni un alumno en ese tramo, dio la vuelta y con una fuerte opresión en el pecho se dio cuenta que sus compañeros de salón estaban fuera de este a ambos lados del pasillo. Ya nada podía hacer, no podía ser la última porque sabía que si eso ocurría, los demás la dejarían fuera cerrándole la puerta en la cara y recibiría un castigo del maestro. Respiró hondo y avanzó cuidadosamente por el pasillo_

_-Yo no sé qué hace una niña estúpida y horrible en esta escuela- dijo un chico al momento que reía escandalosamente junto a otro_

_-No es estúpida, es retrasada mental, nadie lo dice pero ella no tiene doce años, tiene quince y repitió varios grados- se jactaba otro al momento que chocaba la palma de su mano con el primero que habló_

_Serena siguió su camino, sabía que no sacaba ningún provecho en detenerse a hablar con ellos y explicarles que sólo era más desarrollada que las niñas de su edad y que su estatura era algo que todos los miembros de su familia compartían_

_-La niña tonta no quiere hablar- dijo una pelirroja la cual Serena sabía que sí había repetido varios grados y que era de su misma altura debido a que tenía más edad- ya sé, no habla porque tiene hambre, así que seremos generosos y le daremos una golosina_

_Serena no quería mirar, no quería hablar, sólo deseaba llegar pronto al salón, pero éste parecía estar a cientos de metros. De Pronto se vio con el paso obstaculizado por varios estudiantes, mientras sentía cómo la jalaban del cabello haciéndola caer sobre sus rodillas y manos en el duro suelo, sentía las risas de los demás y sólo rogaba que todo terminara pronto_

_-Qué les parece que le demos un trozo de este delicioso chocolate que tengo aquí- Serena se obligó a mirar debido a que alguien la tenía sujeta aun del cabello y le mantenía la cabeza alzada en dirección a la chica. Vio que ésta cortó un trozo de chocolate, lo metió en su boca, lo lamió y luego lo escupió al suelo justo delante de ella_

_-Que lo coma! Que lo coma! _

_Serena no podía creer lo que querían que hiciera, había soportado golpes, insultos y humillaciones, pero eso era demasiado. Quería llorar, pero su orgullo estaba tan maltrecho que guardarse sus lágrimas para la soledad de su dormitorio era lo único que le quedaba. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que todo pasara, sin embargo una mano apretada fuertemente en su mandíbula la hizo reaccionar, era tanto el dolor que no pudo evitar abrir la boca y sólo sintió que deslizaban el chocolate en su boca, no pudo evitar escupirlo sintiendo demasiado asco, nunca en sus diez años de vida se había sentido caer tan bajo_

_-Eres una tonta, cómelo te dije- la pelirroja estaba muy cerca de ella, sus ojos reflejaban burla pero a la vez algo que sólo pudo descifrar como rabia. Le dio una bofetada que hizo que cayera de bruces al suelo- chicos- se dirigió a los demás- háganle saber que a mí nadie me desobedece una orden- dijo riéndose y dándose media vuelta rumbo al salón_

_Sintió varios golpes en su espalda, piernas y sobretodo en su cabeza, escuchó risas burlonas e insultos, sintió su estómago contraerse debido al esfuerzo que hacía por soportar el dolor. Intentó levantarse, pero sus extremidades no respondían, por lo cual sólo puso los brazos cruzados a la altura de su cara y mentalmente rogó porque todo se detuviera_

_-Con esto no querrás hacer enojar nuevamente a Beryl…_

_Beryl Beryl… no podía ser, era ella!, comenzó a temblar compulsivamente por su descubrimiento…_

-Serena- sentía una voz lejana, una voz que la hacía querer quedarse en el estado de oscuridad en el que estaba- Serena despierta por favor- seguía esa voz pidiéndole que despertara, qué acaso había estado soñando?

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aunque la luz era tenue sintió un pequeño escozor en un principio, sin embargo al enfocar su vista, se encontró con lo más hermoso que hubiese visto en mucho tiempo, dos hermosos ojos de un azul intenso que la miraban casi con adoración y con mucha ternura. Se dio cuenta que estaba acostada sobre algo blando, pero al mirar a su entorno no reconoció el lugar. Trató de incorporarse, pero sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo, sobretodo en la parte de su abdomen, así que con un suspiro se recostó nuevamente.

-Me alegro que hayas despertado, necesitas algo?- era Darien quien la miraba preocupado

Serena comenzó a recordar los últimos acontecimientos, recordó haberse imaginado que saldría corriendo y se lanzaría para abrazar a Darien como un gesto para evitar que lo vieran solo con Beryl, pero igual para demostrarle a la estúpida pelirroja que ese hombre iba a ser de ella. En realidad quería que la tipa esa se convenciera de que Darien era suyo, aunque eso sólo ocurría en sus fantasías… en sus sueños… ufff, mejor no pensaba en eso, ya que estos últimos pasaron de ser inocentes a no tener nada apto para menores de edad

Miró su mano izquierda que era sostenida con los dedos entrelazados con los de Darien. Era un gesto tan íntimo que le provocó una pellizco en el estómago. Sintió ansiedad, y por primera vez se dio cuenta que este hombre no sólo le gustaba por su forma de ser, por su mirada penetrante, por su aire de masculinidad; este hombre le gustaba porque la hacía sentir… tal vez con él si fuera posible que…

No quiso seguir pensando, se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos iban muy deprisa, ya estaba imaginando una intimidad completa con Darien, la unión de sus cuerpos, y eso además de despertar un ansia sexual también despertó grandes temores del pasado, sus inseguridades salieron a flote y deseó no sentirse tan inexperta ante el portento de hombre que tenía enfrente

Recordó entonces los consejos de Zoicite, con su tan singular sentido del humor le hizo saber que sólo era su culpa el fracaso en sus relaciones amorosas, debía aprender a tomar el control de ciertas situaciones, a reconocer las señales y a actuar en el momento oportuno; siempre decía que había sólo dos alternativas, una era que te dijeran que sí y otra que te dijeran que no y había que estar preparada para ambas. Lo malo de todo es que Serena odiaba que le dijeran que no, y por lo mismo no se arriesgaba en ese ámbito, ya que siempre esperaba un inminente rechazo

Miró entonces al pelinegro que tenía enfrente, observó sus rasgos toscos y varoniles, su nariz grande y recta, pestañas negras y cejas espesas, observó sus labios sólo un segundo ya que inmediatamente quiso saber qué se sentiría besarlos… "demasiado pronto" se dijo de pronto y siguió su escaneo por el rostro de ese hombre, vio su expresión preocupada y decidió que tenía que decir algo, alguna cosa que no demostrara lo confusa que aun se sentía entre lo que había recordado en su inconciencia y el reciente descubrimiento de la atracción sexual que sentía por él

-Dónde estoy?- Serena se quiso golpear mentalmente por semejante muestra de "originalidad"

-En mi cabaña, estas bien?- separó la mano que le tenía tomada, se levantó se su lado e introdujo las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón, todo sin dejar de mirarla con intensidad

-Qué me ocurrió?- preguntó en un susurro a pesar de saber perfectamente lo que había pasado, había tropezado con una raíz de un árbol que sobresalía desde la tierra

-La verdad, vi que estabas corriendo y luego caíste, perdiste el conocimiento por varios minutos, te traje aquí para cuidarte

-Y Beryl?- al momento de terminar la pregunta se arrepintió de haberla hecho, al parecer hoy era el día de hablar "inteligentemente", pensó un poco tensa

-Le pedí que se fuera, me dijo que quería quedarse porque te conocía, mencionó que eran amigas- dijo Darien con extrañeza, no quería pensar que si la rubia era amiga de esa mujer era porque compartían ciertas "costumbres"

-Éramos!- exclamó Serena con rudeza- o eso creía yo- dijo con pesar

-Qué ocurrió?- el pelinegro pensó que tal vez estaba yendo muy lejos al preguntar eso, pero quería saber más de la mujer que le interesaba, quería saber si ese sentimiento era más profundo que una buena primera impresión

-Simplemente que fingió ser otra persona, hasta que supe la clase de víbora que es- hizo una pausa larga y cerró los ojos- me duele la cabeza- era sólo un excusa pero en el fondo no quería hablar mal de Beryl, ya que si Darien estaba encantado con la pelirroja de seguro que se iba en contra de ella

-Comprendo, a mí con sólo ver a Beryl me produce dolor de cabeza- sonrió

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar lo que dijo el pelinegro, pero lo que más le gustó fue que con sólo hablar unas cuantas veces con él y verlo de lejos, ya había descubierto más de cinco tipos de sonrisas en él y todas le encantaban

-Será mejor que me vaya, Mina debe estar preocupada

-Te acompaño…

.

Caminaron en silencio el corto tramo desde una cabaña a otra, al llegar Serena supo que no habría nadie, sin embargo decidió que lo mejor sería despedirse de Darien por el momento, ya tendría otra oportunidad de pasar un tiempo con él

-Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de la rubia, ésta se ruborizó al recordar que sólo vestía un pequeño bikini y una faldita

-La verdad es que sí, el aire fresco hizo desaparecer mi dolor de cabeza- sentía una leve punzada en el pecho pero no quería preocupar al pelinegro que tantas molestias se había tomado con ella

-Me preguntaba- titubeó un momento- me preguntaba si querrías ir a dar un paseo conmigo- se notaba un poco nervioso, a Serena le pareció adorable- digo, es un día hermoso y no creo que valga la pena quedarse en la cabaña siendo que nos vamos en unas pocas horas- lo último lo dijo tan rápido que bajó la cabeza levemente

-Me encantaría en realidad, sería una buena distracción- no iba a perder esta oportunidad… "sé más osada!" se repitió mentalmente

-Vas a cambiarte de ropa o irás así?- al parecer se veía incómodo con el provocador atuendo de su acompañante

-Así estoy cómoda, mejor vamos y aprovechemos el tiempo- esto lo dijo con una coqueta sonrisa y tomando el brazo del moreno al momento que lo instaba a caminar. Él la miró un poco confuso sin embargo sonrió y ambos tomaron rumbo de manera inconciente hasta el sector más espeso del bosque

.

Mina jugueteaba con el agua del lago nadando de un lado a otro, desde lejos miraba cómo las chicas de otros departamentos tomaban el sol en sus mejores poses tratando en vano de llamar la atención de algún hombre. Se reía mentalmente al ver a esas mujeres aparentemente desesperadas coquetear de manera exagerada. Al igual que su rubia amiga, ella prefería pasar un buen rato a querer ser el centro de atención, y aunque había llamado la atención de varios hombres en el camino al lago, simplemente había seguido de largo. No quería pensar en una relación aun, estaba demasiado dolida con lo ocurrido con Yaten, si bien sabía que mantenía relaciones de pareja con otras mujeres, no pensó que llegaría a casarse y menos con una arpía como lo era Beryl

Salió del agua estrujándose el largo cabello y colocándolo a un lado sobre su hombro, iba un poco distraída, pero de todas formas pudo sentir el peso de una mirada en ella. Observó su entorno y no pudo evitar fijarse en el chico platinado que la observaba desde una corta distancia. Tenía el cabello parecido a Yaten pero en un tono más oscuro, con su pantalón corto de baño dejaba al descubierto un torso bien tonificado y unas piernas fuertes y gruesas

Tragó grueso, ese hombre era cautivador, y para hacer las cosas más complejas la miraba con una intensidad que la dejó sin aliento. Sin pretenderlo la recorrió un escalofríos de nervios y no quiso que él se acercara, quería salir corriendo, sin embargo ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió, él simplemente le sonrió y se fue del lugar

Un poco aturdida por lo ocurrido y reprendiéndose por haberse quedado prendada tan fácilmente de ese desconocido, llegó a la cuenta de que ese hombre debía de ser alguien de la empresa, y aunque no lo hubiese visto antes, seguramente trabajaban en el mismo edificio

-Tengo que conocer a ese caramelo, y ya sé quién me va a ayudar- sonrió y se encaminó rumbo a la pequeña cabaña que compartía con su amiga

.

-Ahora sí estoy segura que nos perdimos!

-Yo creo que debemos seguir en esa dirección- señalando con un gesto de su cabeza hacia el sur- de seguro es por allá

-Darien!- dijo acercándose a un árbol del camino que pretendía seguir el pelinegro y señalando la base de este- esta es la misma marca que dejamos hace unos minutos- estaba comenzando a sentirse frustrada- estamos caminando en círculos!

-Tranquila, entonces seguiremos otra ruta, ni por donde veníamos ni hacia dónde indiqué, qué te parece seguir por la derecha?

La rubia lo miró con recelo, sentía un poco de inquietud porque estaban aparentemente perdidos en un espeso bosque, pero lo que más lamentaba es que la amena conversación que habían mantenido acerca de temas triviales, se había visto mermada por el hecho de que ahora su atención iba apuntada a descubrir el camino de regreso. Adiós al romanticismo y a ser más osada, pensó, había que regresar antes que los dejara el bus. Tomaron el camino de la derecha y anduvieron en línea recta para tratar de llegar a alguna parte

De pronto se sintió cansada, le dolía un poco el costado a la altura de las costillas. Comenzó a aminorar el paso, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para su acompañante

-Estás bien?, necesitas descansar?- sonaba preocupado

-La verdad es que me duele la cabeza y un poco el pecho, también ando mareada y mis músculos están medios doloridos, yo creo que son secuelas de la caída- puso su mejor cara de gato regañado.

-Entonces debería cargarte, no podemos demorar mucho- sonrió de forma tranquila

-Estás loco!- exclamó la rubia sorprendida- debo pesar mucho, vas a quedar con dolor de espaldas y olvida que yo pueda cargarte algún día, eres demasiado grande

De pronto él se acercó y ella se sintió extrañamente más pequeña y ligera. Pasando un brazo por su espalda y otro por debajo de sus rodillas la alzó suavemente, la rubia instintivamente le echó los brazos al cuello y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

Se sentía tan segura y tranquila, a pesar de que le costó luchar por no quedarse rígida ante el íntimo contacto y confianza que se veía en ese gesto. Sus latidos iban cada vez aminorando su desbocado ritmo hasta quedar normales, cerró los ojos y respiró la fragancia del bosque, escuchó el suave murmullo de los pájaros y las pisadas tranquilas del pelinegro que hacían juego con su pausada respiración

Debía parecer hipocondríaca, pero quiso hacerse la víctima un ratito, la dama en apuros como le había dicho Zoi. Sonrió al recordar

_Flash back_

_-Claro que no! Pensará que soy una chica débil y no creo que desee tener a su lado a alguien quien le cause más complicaciones que satisfacciones_

_-Pero tú no eres débil, sólo se lo harás creer algunas veces de manera sutil- Zoicite suspiró impaciente, su amiga no entendía nada- lo que quiero decir es que debes ser la dama en apuros para darle la oportunidad de convertirse en tu caballero galante _

_-Ahora sí te entiendo menos- no entendía dónde quería llegar su amiga, no le veía el beneficio a hacerse la delicada. No era ruda ni nada, pero le gustaba ser independiente y aunque en algunas oportunidades mostraba debilidad, diariamente trabajaba en lograr tener más carácter y mostrarse más segura de sí misma_

_-Hazme caso, no sólo porque soy tu amiga, sino porque soy veinte años mayor que tú y sé de estas cosas- Zoi se mostraba paciente- ahora escucha- se levantó de la mesa y se sentó en un sillón apostado en un rincón del lugar, Serena hizo lo mismo y se sentó frente a ella, cuando ya estuvo instalada Zoicite continuó_

_-A los hombres les gusta sentirse necesitados, eso les sube el ego. No digo que te hagas la débil siempre, porque eso aburre, pero puedes dejarle que tome el control a veces, me entiendes?_

_-Algo, pero no entiendo cómo podría hacer eso si hablamos un par de veces, tengo su número de teléfono pero él no lo sabe, entonces no sé en qué contexto podría aplicar todas tus técnicas- esto último lo dijo riendo_

_-Ya llegará el momento…_

_Fin flash back_

La rubia alzó la vista y miró a su caballero galante, era sencillo ser la dama en apuros, se sentía bien estar entre los brazos del pelinegro, que le transmitiera su calor y protección, sentirse delicada y femenina como nunca se había sentido. Él se veía concentrado, su perfil reflejaba una dureza de pura masculinidad y ella de pronto de sintió excitada, algo que era un poco desconocido considerando su "problema" el cual le hacía sentirse insegura cada vez que se dejaba llevar y se acostaba con algún hombre. En realidad no era que se dejara llevar, sino que anhelaba conseguir algo que hasta ese día había sido imposible.

Se acurrucó más en el pecho de Darien y se preguntó si él sería quien finalmente lograra lo que ningún otro o sencillamente debía admitir que el problema estaba en ella, suspiró y su cuerpo se apretó más al de su acompañante, él se puso rígido cosa que Serena notó

-Creo que al fin tomamos el camino correcto- dijo Darien mirando hacia ambos lados- reconozco este sendero y más adelante se ve un claro, seguro estamos por salir del bosque

-Tienes razón- no quería dejar la seguridad de los brazos de ese hombre, pero ya tendría otra oportunidad, pensó- creo que debería seguir caminando sola desde aquí- dijo no muy segura

Darien se tensó y siguió caminando en silencio con ella en brazos, sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo frente a un desnivel bordeado de rocas, decidió bajar a su preciada carga para descender, ya que debían apoyarse en sus manos para no resbalar, sin embargo al tratar de ponerla con los pies en el suelo, ésta pisó mal, cayendo y llevándolo con ella en vanos intentos de sostenerse

Al sentir su cuerpo firme sobre ella no lo pensó dos veces, suspiró para darse valor y mirándolo a los ojos que le parecieron más oscuros que lo normal, pasó una mano con la nuca de él atrayéndolo al mismo tiempo que se apretaba contra de su cuerpo abrazándolo con la mano posada en su espalda

Darien pensó que había mal interpretado la señal, pero cuando sintió el cuerpo de la rubia apretarse contra él, ansioso correspondió a su invitación y la besó

Al principio sólo posó sus labios contra los de ella, pero Serena dejó claro a través de las señales de su cuerpo de que quería ir más allá por lo que profundizó el beso. Los labios de ambos se movían a un ritmo acompasado, pero a medida que se reconocían iban queriendo más, sus lenguas jugueteaban sin tregua y el abrazo de ambos era más firme. Ya no era suficiente la cercanía, y respondiendo a un instinto que la rubia anhelaba sentir pero que desconocía comenzó a frotar su cuerpo con el del pelinegro

Estaban besándose apasionadamente, Serena no pensó por primera vez en si hacía las cosas bien, no pensó en hacer sentir bien al otro y olvidarse de su propio disfrute, sólo sintió y su mente quedó en blanco, entregándose a la creciente pasión del momento.

Darien no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando y por primera vez no pensó en su propio placer solamente, sino que se preocupó de sentir y hacer que la rubia sintiera ese beso profundamente, buscando inconcientemente que ella quedara marcada a fuego con su esencia y no quisiera irse de su lado, ambos estaban perdidos el uno en el otro, se separaban sólo unos centímetros para tomar aire y retomaban el apasionado encuentro…

-Serena!

Ambos se separaron bruscamente, Darien rodó a un lado y ella al otro mirando atónitos aun desde el suelo a quien se encontraba en el camino justo frente a ellos…

.

.

**Ahora sí que mi inspiración volvió de sus extensas vacaciones, mientras la pobre de mí vivía de esclava con apenas unas horas de descanso entre informes y otras cosas (ese es el lado no divertido que obviamente no muestra la televisión)**

**Amo mi trabajo, pero juro que haría lo que fuera por tener el Cristal de Plata y utilizar la Curación Lunar con mi jefe que es un demonio… jeje XD (si leyera esto me tendría trabajando de corrido hasta el año 2020)**

**Agradezco a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer, de verdad a mí no me gusta mucho esperar actualizaciones porque pierdo el hilo de la historia y debo releer el capi anterior casi siempre (es que leo tantas que pueden confundirse y olvido algunos detalles a veces), así que no puedo hacer más que pedir disculpas a quienes se han interesado en esta creación mía que es la primera y pedirles que no me abandonen L que prometo portarme bien y actualizar más seguido y terminarla lo más pronto que pueda**

**En el tintero tengo una historia que ansío poder desarrollar, la original se llama "Umbra y Penumbra" y fue escrita hace diez años por una amiga y por mí, así que tomaré la idea principal y le pondré más detalles y situaciones para adaptarla a nuestros personajes favoritos… en realidad es una historia bastante corta que tiene mucho potencial, y a la que quiero agregar romance y darle un final más concreto ya que te deja un poco marcando ocupado, y como a mí no me satisface mucho escribir segundas partes, prefiero hacerlo todo en una.**

**Espero que me sigan en lo que resta de esta historia, que es de una Serena con bastantes traumas e inseguridades y que me apoyen en la próxima**

**Nos leemos pronto, lo prometo, y gracias a aquellos que han dejado sus rw que me hacen saltar como las locas por todas partes cuando los recibo XD… Un abrazotote **


	15. Decepción

-Serena!

Ambos se quedaron quietos al ver que era Mina quien se acercaba a paso seguro directamente hacia ellos, sin embargo se permitieron un segundo de relajo al percatarse de que ésta no los había visto aun

-Serena!- Mina al fin había visto a su amiga quien se encontraba aun en el suelo

-Hola Mina- pensó en lo patética que debía verse en esa situación, pero no se movió

-Dónde te habías metido? He pasado más de quince minutos buscándote, debemos arreglar las cosas para irnos, el bus parte en media hora

-Tan tarde es?- Serena dio un respingo de sorpresa al percatarse de lo rápido que había pasado la jornada

-Y me puedes decir qué…- guardó silencio repentinamente al percatarse de la otra persona que igualmente no se había movido

-Ahh, hola guapo- dijo despreocupadamente

-Hola…- Darien comenzó a levantarse y sacudirse la ropa al momento que miraba de reojo a Serena quien hacía lo mismo

-Mina, así me dicen mis amigos- se acercó y le tendió la mano a modo de saludo la cual el pelinegro aceptó- creo que mejor te espero en la cabaña amiga y no te preocupes por tus cosas ya las dejo yo listas- le guiñó un ojo, se dio media vuelta y se fue

-Siempre es así?- miraba atónito cómo la chica se había ido tan rápido como había llegado

-Pues sí, siempre me alegra el día- dijo feliz al momento que alzaba la mirada, borrando su sonrisa al percatarse de la repentina seriedad de su acompañante

-Serena, respecto a lo de hace un rato… yo…- Darien se veía realmente incómodo

"Por favor que no diga que lo siente" pensaba la rubia a medida que se formaba un nudo en su estómago. "De todas maneras tendría que ser yo la que se disculpara", sonrió por dentro al recordar lo cómoda que se sintió tomando la iniciativa

-Me preguntaba si nos podíamos seguir viendo- dijo al fin el pelinegro

-Pues nos vemos siempre- quiso jugar un poco con él

-Me refiero a salir, ya sabes, conocernos y eso

"Y eso?" hablaba como un adolescente! Serena rio de la situación, no podía creer que estaba saliendo todo tan bien

-Claro- le dio la sonrisa más dulce y él quedó prendado de ella

Intercambiaron números telefónicos, aunque ambos, secretamente, ya tenían el del otro, sellando así su encuentro de ese día. Nada de despedidas melosas ni besos ni nada, simplemente un…Hasta pronto!

.

.

-Puedes dejar de gritar?- Lita se tapaba los oídos con las manos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Serena también estaba gritando y no le dijiste nada. Es que es tan emocionante!- volvió a gritar la rubia mientras daba saltitos por toda la sala

Lita no pudo hacer más que reír de las actitudes de sus dos amigas rubias, quienes daban grititos de emoción y saltaban por todas partes, eso después de que Serena les relatara su aventura con el médico amigo de Andrew, donde definía lo ocurrido principalmente como "una experiencia caliente" a lo que Mina decía "te has perdido la mitad de tu vida si a eso le llamas caliente", Serena simplemente calló y se quedó pensativa por unos segundos antes de volver a gritar siendo acompañada por su amiga.

-Ocurre algo? Están bien?- preguntó quien venía con un gatito en brazos

-No te preocupes, ellas están locas- las aludidas fruncieron el ceño y le mostraron la lengua al momento que se sentaban en los cojines de la sala

-Necesitan algo? Les puedo traer jugo- ofreció él

Sólo se escuchó un suspiro a coro

-Ven aquí- Serena palmeó la almohada que tenía a un lado

-Si eres taaan lindo!- Mina se acercó y le agarró fuertemente las mejillas

-Ya déjalo, tú… loca, no ves que lo vas a asustar y no va a querer venir más- Lita se abalanzó sobre Mina haciéndole cosquillas

Serena sólo lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, feliz de pasar momentos tranquilos y divertidos, pero sobretodo por no estar sola

-Pensándolo bien sí que quiero jugo- dijo Mina roja de tanto reírse

-De paso me traes a mí también- Lita se recostó respirando agitadamente

-Yo voy- iba a levantarse pero Serena apretó su abrazo y lo detuvo

-Nada de eso, tú eres el invitado, si esas dos quieren algo que se lo traigan

-Oye, pero es tú departamento- protestó Mina

-Te voy a denunciar por explotación a menores- le dijo Lita al momento que la halaba para que juntas fueran a la cocina

-Tía Mina y tía Lita son graciosas

-Sí, es que están locas

-Tú también eres graciosa- Serena se quedó seria, pero luego rio a carcajadas como hacía tiempo no le nacía hacerlo

-Ay Helios, tienes razón, pero somos unas locas felices…

.

.

Abrió los ojos un poco y buscó su celular que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Era pasado el mediodía, pero considerando lo tarde que se durmió era prudente despertarse a esa hora. Vio detenidamente el aparato y se percató que tenía unas llamadas perdidas, marcó de vuelta el número

-Lita!, disculpa es que estaba dormida y tenía bajo el volumen del celular, ocurre algo?..

-Mina despiertaaaaa- había pasado más de dos minutos tratando de despertar a su amiga que dormía en la habitación de al lado. Nada funcionaba y ya estaba empezando a sentirse frustrada

De pronto la rubia se sentó en la cama como un resorte y se le quedó mirando

-Qué?- dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Estabas despierta?

-Claro que no, sentí tus gritos y se me fue el sueño, ahora dime porqué me despiertas de madrugada

-Ahh si claro, llamó Lita y dijo que está en el hospital- dijo calmadamente

-Y me lo dices así tan tranquila? Pero está bien, cierto?- se notaba un leve temblor en su voz

-En el camino te explico, date prisa, tienes cinco minutos

.

La castaña estaba sentada en la sala de espera de urgencias con un vaso plástico de café en sus manos, se le veía cansada y su cara mostraba signos de haber llorado, sin embargo se mantenía callada mientras sus dos amigas asimilaban la información que acababan de recibir de parte de ella

Serena iba a hablar, pero la otra rubia se le adelantó tomando el brazo de Lita y haciendo que esta última fijara su atención en ella.

-Aún me queda la duda acerca de qué planeabas hacer tú con Andrew en el parque si supuestamente apenas se conocen

Lita la miró sorprendida y luego se ruborizó

-Es que íbamos a hacer precisamente eso… conocernos un poco más y… y…- sollozó un poco y escondió la cara entre las manos

Serena le dio una mirada fulminante a su indiscreta amiga y abrazó a la otra

-Tranquila, ya verás que no es nada serio y él estará bien

-Es que los médicos no dicen nada y ya llevan más de dos horas- se lamentó la castaña

Serena decidió no hablar más, no quería cometer una indiscreción como lo había hecho Mina, así que se levantó lentamente y se encaminó a la salida donde realizó una importante llamada telefónica.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que estaban en el hospital. Las dos amigas se encontraban en la sala de espera. Lita se sentía un poco culpable, aunque sabía que no había tenido nada que ver en el accidente de Andrew, estaba triste y sorprendida, conmocionada con la imagen del cuerpo inerte que aún se mantenía nítida en su mente; Serena en cambio no estaba espiritualmente en ese lugar, se sentía flotar en otra dimensión, como si nada fuera real, estaba extrañamente calmada.

Ambas esperaban a Mina que afortunadamente tenía el mismo tipo raro de sangre que Andrew, por lo cual cuando les habían informado que en el banco de sangre no quedaba de su tipo, Mina encantada había ayudado. Eso era bueno, pensaron las amigas, dado que el accidente había sido tan devastador como puede ser que una ligera motocicleta, con conductor incluido, fuera arrollada por un autobús, el rubio médico tenía suerte de haber salido con vida y aunque sus heridas habían sido graves ya estaba fuera de peligro.

.

Las horas pasaban y ella aun quería llorar, quería mandar todo a la mierda e irse corriendo de ahí como siempre tenía el impulso de hacer cuando las cosas la sobrepasaban emocionalmente, sin embargo, igual que siempre hacía, se quedó donde estaba, diciéndose que el poco orgullo adquirido en los últimos meses debía servir de algo.

No era necesario preguntarse por qué le dolía el estómago, o por qué sentía náuseas y el mareo era cada vez mayor, ya lo sabía, había experimentado demasiadas veces lo mismo como para no reconocer el fracaso y la humillación, aunque esta última emoción la viviera silenciosamente y el único juez fuera ella misma

Tenía delante de ella el hombre más encantador, guapo, inteligente y amable que hubiera conocido jamás, pero eso era una ilusión. Había sido decepcionada nuevamente, pero no podía reclamar nada, ya que el sentimiento de traición no le era permitido, era sólo una fantasía, algo que simplemente no llegó a ser

Se odiaba por haber albergado en lo más profundo la esperanza de ser correspondida, haberse dejado cegar por sus deseos inútilmente. Debía aprender a mirarse en un espejo desde dentro hacia afuera, ver quien era realmente y fijar sus intereses en algo más alcanzable, más real y a su altura. Darien Chiba era una ilusión y así lo había comprobado esa misma tarde.

Miró de reojo cuando el pelinegro salió de la habitación en la que estaba su amigo, desvió la mirada y decidió volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, aunque estos fueran autodestructivos. No podía permitir que él se diera cuenta del efecto que tenía en ella, de lo mucho que la había afectado enterarse de la verdad. No tenía derecho a enojarse ni a entristecerse, pero aun así sentía ambas emociones a flor de piel y sabía que debía respirar hondo, infundirse valor y tratar al hombre de sus sueños de la misma manera que siempre para evitar sumar una humillación más a la larga lista.

Se iba a controlar, iba a actuar normal, iba a guardar sus emociones e iba a sonreírle al pelinegro que venía directamente hacia ella

Lo iba a lograr a pesar del acelerado ritmo de su corazón y el enorme nudo en la garganta…

-Te ves cansada Serena- se sentó a su lado y puso la mano en su brazo

Demasiado cerca, decidió la rubia, sin embargo haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol logró relajarse un poco y así no alejarse bruscamente, no obstante no respondió.

-Estas muy callada, estás bien?

Serena sólo asintió sin ser capaz de mirarlo ni de hablar, dolía demasiado. No sólo era él, eran los hilos del pasado que se mezclaban con el presente. Eran las emociones que volvía a sentir quienes eran responsables de que estuviera a punto de derrumbarse, era la inseguridad y la sensación de inferioridad quienes estaban ganando nuevamente la batalla.

Darien no sabía qué más decir, Serena estaba muy pálida y su expresión era desoladora. Quería ayudarla, poder acercarse, abrazarla y darle consuelo. No sabía el motivo de su sombrío ánimo, sin embargo pensó que tal vez se debía a lo vivido en Kyoto, a la muerte de sus amigos y los demás problemas que ello atrajo. Los hospitales debían sentarle mal, pensó.

Se sentía inútil sentado al lado de ella sin saber qué hacer para animarla, decidió que a lo mejor ella deseaba ser escuchada como aquella vez en el parque

-En qué piensas?- con una mano tomó su rostro y lo giró para que lo mirara a los ojos

Ella no respondió

-Sólo quiero poder ayudar Serena, dime estás bien?- se veía la preocupación en su expresión

La rubia cerró los ojos, suspiró fuertemente y permitió que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso

-Pequeña…- Darien quería poder consolarla- dime porqué estás tan afectada, qué ocurre?

Serena abrió los ojos, lo miró detalladamente y se levantó de su asiento tomando fuertemente su bolso

-Ocurre…- el pelinegro se puso de pie a su lado, ella lo miró a los ojos. Suspiró, ya no aguantaba más

-Ocurre… que eres un idiota Darien Chiba.

.

.

**Al fin otro Capi, es más cortito pero es que no quiero demorarme mucho y aunque pensé que iba a tener más tiempo ,sigo trabajando demasiado...**

**Las cosas están poniéndose feas y ahora aparecerán las inseguridades y conflictos internos de nuestra protagonista con mucha más fuerza que antes...**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, soy muy feliz con sus alertas y rw, me alegran el día y me dan ánimos de seguir.**

**Como sé que me he demorado más de lo aceptable en esta historia, estoy preparando las otras antes de subirlas (aunque sea hasta la mitad)... Tengo en el tintero "Destino y Penumbra" y estoy trabajando en el desarrollo de una más cortita que esta que se llama "Mi jefe me tiene ganas" (un poco inspirada en las situaciones que veo a diario y que me hacen pensar seriamente que sólo hay que observar alrededor y las ideas vienen solitas) XD**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado y ahora sí que sí la actualización la otra semana... besitos!**


End file.
